Yu Gi Oh! Nueva Generación (En adopcion)
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: Años después de la derrota de la Oscuridad, la paz a reinado en el mundo humano. Pero, el regreso de males del pasado pondrá en peligro la vida, y recae en la nueva generación de duelistas el detenerlos. OCs mas personajes de 5D S y Arc-V, asi como GX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es una idea que ha estado circulando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y quise saber que les parecería a todos.**

 **Este es fic donde usare a los personajes de 5D´S, junto a los de Arc-V, pero eso se hará más adelante. Los protagonistas son OC creados por mí, pero si alguno tiene ideas para algún OC y su mazo es libre de enviarme un PM con la info.**

 **También creo que es necesario aclarar hasta donde llegan las invocaciones y el contexto de la serie: la historia se situara 30 años después de los sucesos de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, y las invocaciones abarcaran desde Ritual, hasta Link. Esto es para mayor variedad en los mazos.**

 **También aparecerán personajes de Duel Monsters y GX, solo que ya adultos. Los únicos personajes que no aparecerán serán de Zexal, porque no me la vi, y Vrains, más que nada porque no me interesa agregarlos aunque algunas historias de trasfondo si podría usar.**

 **Las reglas serán las vistas en Arc-V, ya que estas son las usadas oficialmente. Y si, habrá Turbo Duelos y Action Duels, pero no serán tantos como en sus respectivas series.**

 **No los aburriré más, y empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Duel Spirit o Espiritu de Duelo hablando.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura comienza. ¡Los próximos Reyes de los Duelos!_

 **Dark World:**

El Mundo de los Espíritus de Monstruos de Duelo, o llamado también Spirit Duel World, es el lugar donde residen los monstruos del popular juego de cartas Duel Monster.

Este mundo ha existido siempre, pero no fue hasta la llegada del Antiguo Egipto que los humanos pudieron contactar con ellos… bueno, no era del todo cierto, ya que existía otra dimensión con humanos que logro contactar con ellos, pero es una historia para otro día.

El punto, los humanos al hacer contacto con este mundo, podían invocar a un monstruo específico por medio de una tabla de piedra para luchar en un duelo. No les molestaba, ya que no salían heridos por la batalla y regresaban sin problemas al Spirit Duel World.

Sin embargo, estos duelos cesaron cuando el faraón Atem derroto a Zork, sellando los juegos de sombra dado que era la única forma de que los monstruos de duelo puedan ser invocados. No hubo más contacto entre esa dimensión y el Spirit Duel World… hasta hace más de cuatro décadas.

Maximillion Pegasus, creador de Ilusiones Industriales, la empresa que se encargó de resurgir estos duelos cuando Pegasus se encontró con las tabletas egipcias de los Tres Dioses Egipcios: Osiris, Obelisco y Ra.

Estos duelos de sombra renacieron como Duel Monster… era más seguro dada la ausencia de los aspectos más peligrosos de un duelo de las sombras, como el que los monstruos no cobraban verdadera vida y el daño no era real.

Esto evito que los monstruos fueran verdaderamente invocados desde el Spirit Duel World. Sin embargo, esto no pasaba con duelistas con un fuerte apego a sus cartas, como el caso de Yugi Muto.

La reencarnación del faraón Atem, paso por varios retos que a la mayoría habría matado, pero con el apoyo y ayuda de sus amigos, incluido su rival Seto Kaiba, y la ayuda de sus Duel Spirits, logro prevalecer y vencer, desde Maximillion Pegasus, hasta al propio Atem.

Sin embargo, donde hay orden siempre habrá caos… tiempo después de las aventuras de Yugi, fue el turno de la nueva generación salvar el mundo. El escogido para esa tarea fue un joven de nombre Jaden Yuki.

Su vínculo con sus cartas era tan o más fuerte que el del propio Yugi, y sumado a la ayuda de sus amigos que hiso en la Academia de Duelos, logro vencer a amenazas tales como las Bestias Sagradas, la Luz de la Destrucción, e incluso evito que las 12 dimensiones se fusionaran y se destruyeran entre sí, hasta logro vencer a la Oscuridad.

Y como se dijo antes, el caos siempre existirá mientras exista el orden, y ahora la nueva generación debe defender el mundo… desde enemigos regresados de la muerte, hasta amenazas más allá de su mundo.

Pero de seguro te preguntaras, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la ubicación? Bueno…

-BBUUUUUAAAAAAAAA BBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA - eran los gritos de un pequeño abandonado en el basto Dark World, la sección donde habitan todos los monstruos de oscuridad.

El niño en cuestión no debía tener más de tres meses, su cabello era de dos tonos de azul: la zona inferior de su cabello era de un tono más oscuro, mientras que la superior era más clara, casi celeste. Para cualquiera parecería un niño normal, si no fuera por las dos alas pequeñas que salían de su espalda, y su brazo izquierdo que tenía una apariencia demoniaca, dado que el antebrazo era de un tono bordo oscuro, con la zona externa del antebrazo de un color marrón y de apariencia más dura, y la mano tenia garras y el color era bordo oscuro también.

Claro, él bebe no estaba tan solo como uno pensaría.

-¿Un humano? - pregunto una de las figuras… era de un hombre bello de largo cabello rojo que usaba parte de una marcara negra en la zona izquierda de su cabeza pero debajo del cabello, pero no cubría su rostro. Usaba una túnica negra pero el único brazo que se podía ver era peludo, con pelaje rojo, y sus uñas eran negras y largas - ¿Cómo llego un humano aquí? Normalmente los poderes para ver Duel Spirits no se desarrollan hasta los cuatro o cinco años, y aun así no pueden aparecer inmediatamente en el Duel Spirit World - pregunto el hombre guapo a las otras figuras con él.

-Sin embargo, no parece ser 100% humano, sino mira sus alas y brazo - señalo otra figura con él. Esta era un dragón de color negro aterrador lleno de líneas rojas como sus ojos… a pesar de su apariencia, era de hecho muy amable - Mi suposición es que es un hijo de la unió de un Duel Monster y un humano.

-Sabes muy bien que la cantidad de personas que podrían hacer eso se puede contar con una mano - comento el pelirrojo mirando al bebe que seguía llorando - Solo Yugi Muto y Jaden Yuki demostraron ser capaces de darles cuerpos físicos a los Duel Monsters, y uno era por ser la reencarnación de Atem y haber heredado sus poderes de la oscuridad, y el otro porque era la reencarnación de Haou y ser el usuario de la Oscuridad Benevolente - dijo este sin notar como la tercer figura, mucho más pequeña que las otras dos, se acercaba al bebe.

-Es cierto, pero tal vez haya algunos de los que no sabemos… - dijo el dragón pero se detuvo al no ver a alguien - Espera, ¿Dónde está Lilith? - pregunto para que después los dos buscaran con la mirada por todo el lugar.

-¡Ahí está! - dijo el pelirrojo señalando al bebe.

Al lado de él, se encontraba una niña de máximo dos años, de cabello rosa oscuro y de ojos heterocromaticos completamente: uno era celeste, mientras el otro era rojo con el fondo negro. Pero lo más resaltante era que era un demonio, dada las alas, su cola, los dos cuernos que tenía sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo que parecía estar cubierto por una armadura.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Tienes miedo? - la llamada Lilith acerco uno de sus dedos al cachete derecho del bebe, quien debido al contacto dejo de llorar y abrió sus ojos para enfocar a la demonio, mostrando sus ojos también heterocromaticos: uno era azul agua mientras el otro dorado.

Para la sorpresa de Lilith, el bebe agarro su dedo con sus manitas y soltó unas risitas mientras jugaba con él.

-Parece que le gustas - dijo divertido el pelirrojo avergonzando a la niña.

-¡Vanity! - grito la pequeña al pelirrojo, ahora identificado como Vanity.

-Ya ya Vanity, no avergüences a la pequeña Lilith con su nuevo novio - bromeo el dragón sonrojando más a la pequeña.

-¿Tú también Darkness? - susurro la pequeña al escuchar las risas de los dos más grandes.

-Sin embargo, ¿Qué hacemos con él? - pregunto Vanity cuando termino de reír - No podemos dejarlo aquí, y parece que se encariño con Lilith - comento viendo como él bebe jugaba con la demonio.

-Talvez convenga llevárnoslo - dijo Darkness ganándose una mirada extrañada de Vanity - No podemos dejar a un bebe solo aquí, tenemos demasiado espacio en casa y no parece que haya alguien que lo reclame por aquí - dijo este viendo a todos lados, pero nada.

-Si nos lo quedamos, ¿Cómo lo llamamos? - pregunto Lilith tratando le levantar al bebe, cosa que pudo pero le costaba.

- _Casi pareciera como si se llevara un perrito que encontró en la calle el mundo humano_ \- pensó divertido Darkness antes de que su vista se centrara en una cosa en el suelo - Creo que el nombre no será un problema.

Con su garra, señalo un pequeño objeto en el suelo, u objetos mejor dicho… uno era un colgante con un pedazo de algún mineral, obsidiana talvez por el color negro, con forma de rombo. El otro objeto era una pequeña placa, donde solo se podía ver un nombre. Y por último, y para sorpresa de los dos mayores, había un mazo con el.

-¿Shadow? ¿Ese es tu nombre? - pregunto Lilith dirigiendo al pequeño, pero dado que no tenía más de tres meses, obviamente no le contesto - Me gusta.

-¿En serio le pusieron Shadow? - se preguntó Vanity agarrando la placa… o lo que quedaba ya que la mitad había desaparecido dejando solo el nombre - Eh, que importa. Le queda - después recogió el colgante, guardándolo para dárselo más adelante junto al mazo.

Vanity cargo al pequeño en sus brazos, mientras Lilith volaba al lado de él jugando con el pequeño. Darkness se quedó viendo a todos lados, como buscando algo.

- _Un niño humano, o mejor dicho un bebe humano… ¿Cómo fue a parar aquí? Por lo que parece, su padre o madre debió ser un Duel Spirit, y si termino aquí es porque su parte Duel Spirit es de tipo oscuro_ \- pensó siguiendo a Vanity, Lilith y Shadow - _¿Qué les habrá pasado a sus padres? Espero que estén bien. No me molesta cuidar de un pequeño más, pero un bebe debe ser criado por sus propios padres… de ultima lo criamos nosotros ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

 **Unos años después:**

Dentro de una cueva enorme, se encontraban Vanity y Darkness. Ese era su hogar, una cueva modificada para que sea un hogar para los cuatro residentes. Se incluía una puerta pequeña para los tres más pequeños dentro de una grande para Darkness. El lugar incluso contaba con cocina, habitaciones para cada uno, comedor y hasta baños living.

Vanity y Darkness miraban a una Lilith de seis años jugando con un Shadow de cuatro, el cual vestía un short negro con remera del mismo color y sandalias. La remera se encontraba rota en la espalda, para que Shadow pueda sacar sus alas sin problema.

-Han pasado cuatro años desde que lo adoptamos - dijo Vanity al aire.

-Si… y ya es prácticamente de la familia… de esta extraña familia - bromeo Darkness riendo junto a Vanity.

-Es cierto… pero no sabemos que hacer después - Darkness sabía a qué se refería… un humano como él no podría hacer casi nada en el Duel Spirit World… así que se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y si dentro de unos cuantos años lo enviamos a la Academia de Duelos?- pregunto el dragón ganándose una mirada curiosa del pelirrojo - Tengo varios contactos que podrían abrirnos una puerta al Mundo Humano, y él podría ir a esa Academia a volverse un Pro Duelista - dijo el dragón con un asentimiento de Vanity.

-No está mal, aunque deberíamos empezar a entrenarlo en Duel Monster para que esté listo - sugirió Vanity viendo a ambos niños volar un poco - ¿Pero por qué no lo enviamos ahora? Así convive con más humanos - pregunto curioso dirigiéndose a Darkness.

-…Porque sinceramente ya lo veo como un hijo y no quiero separarme de el - declaro Darkness algo avergonzado por eso.

-Jejeje, es lo mismo conmigo - declaro Vanity con una risita - Es mejor que se quede con gente que puede considerar su familia que solo - comento el pelirrojo.

-Y además aún no sé cómo ocultar sus alas y brazo, así que no conviene enviarlo todavía - declaro Darkness - Pensemos por ahora que mazo le quedaría mejor - y así, ambos empezaron a hablar de las posibilidades del mazo de Shadow, mientras este ahora huía de Lilith quien amenazaba con apretarlo hasta la muerte.

 **Unos cuantos años más tarde:**

En frente de la cueva donde los cuatro vivían, se encontraba un joven de diecisiete años recientemente cumplidos, dado que al desconocer su fecha de nacimiento usaban el día que lo encontraron como tal. Su cabello azul de dos tonos era más abundante y salvaje, teniendo unos mechones en la parte de atrás que caían y otros que se levantaban.

Ahora usaba una remera de manga larga con el dibujo de un dragón con cuernos y sobre esta una chaqueta negra de cuero, la cual tenía algunas cadenas en las mangas y bolsillos. Usaba unos jeans oscuros con unas zapatillas negras. En su cuello colgaba el collar que encontraron hace diecisiete años junto a la placa.

La remera, así como la chaqueta, tenían unos cierres en la espalda para permitirle sacar sus alas cuando quiera, aunque lo difícil era cerrarlos después. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enfundado en un guante negro sin dedos que iba desde la mano hasta principios del bíceps, para ocultar así su brazo demoniaco.

Sus ojos heterocromaticos miraban al grupito de Lanzadores de Conjuros en frente de él y su "familia", como él le decía. Casi todo el Dark World, así como varios otros lugares, sabia de la existencia de un humano que vivía con un dragón y dos demonios. La forma en que se enteraron fue más por culpa del sentido aventurero de Shadow, quien termino viajando a muchos lados del Duel Spirit World, acompañado siempre de Lilith y Vanity o Darkness. Esas aventuras terminaron bien, como una fiesta con los Archfield, o mal, como el viaje accidental a la Aldea de las Amazonas.

-¿Estás listo Shadow? - pregunto Darkness al humano/demonio.

-Yo nací listo - aseguro este mientras el dragón y el demonio pelirrojo asentía y eran cubiertos por un brillo negro. El brillo seso cuando ambos se convirtieron en cargas y volaron al mazo del peliazul.

-*Sniff* voy a extrañarte - lloro la demonio abrazando al chico, sonrojándolo.

-Lilith, vienes conmigo también, no nos estamos separando - tranquilizo el chico a su única mejor amiga y casi hermana.

-P-Pero… - lagrimeo la chica siguiendo abrazándolo. Shadow suspiro al saber que tendría que hacer eso.

-Lilith te prometo que cuando encuentre un lugar para dormir, te invocare ¿sí? - propuso el chico y más rápido de lo que puedes decir "Hora del duelo", la chica se separó y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Más te vale cumplir - dijo antes de cubrirse del mismo brillo negro y convertirse en carta, volando al mazo del joven.

Su "familia" había decidido acompañarlo hacia el mundo humano, estando siempre con él. Aunque solo podían tomar forma espíritu en el mundo humano, o su forma holográfica en los duelos, Shadow tenía un truco que los sorprendió a todos.

De alguna manera, el chico podía usar la oscuridad. No de la forma maligna como uno pensaría, sino que al igual que Yugi o Jaden, o esos duelistas psíquicos de los que habían oído hablar, podía darles vida a los Duel Monster. Claro que tenía un límite, el cual era tres a la vez.

Shadow reviso su mazo y mazo extra, viendo si faltaba alguno de sus monstros… no, sus amigos. El llego a verlos a todos como compañeros y amigos. Su mazo estaba armado con Duel Spirit que conoció en sus viajes, siendo la mayoría de oscuridad dado que era el elemento que más le gustaba.

-¿Estás listo? - pregunto uno de los Lanzadores de Conjuros. Tenía un bastón con gemas y usaba una túnica oscura, con hombreras, y una pechera, de metal. Tenía un gorro morado igual al del Mago Oscuro, pero el Lanzador de Conjuro presente era más viejo.

-Listo - respondió Shadow.

-En ese caso cruza el portal que abrimos - dijo señalando el portal mantenido por varios Lanzadores de Conjuro - Aparecerás en Ciudad Neo Domino, espero que sepas a donde dirigirte.

-Sí, lo tengo - dijo el joven mostrando un mapa en su mano.

El joven agarro su mochila, la cual era moderadamente grande dado todo lo que tenía que poner. Se acercó al portal sin vacilación. A pesar de estar a punto de dejar su hogar, no había miedo ni arrepentimiento, sino determinación y un gran deseo de ver que hay más allá.

-Muy bien, Mundo Humano ahí voy - dijo antes de saltar al portal y ser engullido por él.

 **Ciudad Neo Domino:**

La ciudad donde nació el Rey de los Duelos, Yugi Muto. Esta ciudad ha visto el nacimiento de duelistas de gran nivel, como Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheleer y tantos más.

Sin embargo, hace años ocurrió un accidente, que separo la Ciudad Domino en dos: Ciudad Neo Domino y Satelite, el lugar que rápidamente se convirtió en el hogar de delincuentes, pobres y huérfanos. Ese lugar se encuentra dominado por el sector de seguridad, quienes normalmente aprovechan su poder para hacer sufrir a los residentes, pero siempre hay quienes se les oponen.

En Neo Domino, es donde se llevan a cabo las dos fases del examen para ingresas a la Academia de Duelos: una es la fase escrita, el cual es un examen que prueba el conocimiento sobre los monstruos de duelo y sus estrategias, así como contra estrategias.

La segunda parte es el práctico, la más esperada por todos, ya que consiste en un duelo contra un examinador de la escuela elegido al azar. Aquí se prueba la habilidad del duelista.

Dependiendo del puntaje, dependerá de en qué dormitorio estarás: los mejores son de Obelisco Azul, los de puntaje intermedio pertenecen a Ra Amarillo y los más bajos a Osiris Rojo, aunque eso también depende de la procedencia del duelista a veces.

La Academia no tiene problemas a la hora de aceptar estudiantes, ósea que pueden unirse incluso gente de Satelite, siempre y cuando pasen los exámenes.

En un callejón alejado de las personas que pasaban, un portal se abrió de la nada, causando fuertes vientos que mandaron a volar la basura que había. De ese portal, Shadow emergió antes de que se cerrara.

-Así que esto es el mundo humano - Shadow miro todo a su alrededor como si fuera un niño visitando por primera vez una juguetería… una analogía extraña, pero que se entendía dado que por primera vez, se encontraba en su lugar de origen.

-[Tranquilo Shadow] - la voz de Darkness sonó dentro de su cabeza - [Ya tendrás un tiempo para explorar… pero ahora debes apurarte] - aviso este extrañando al peliazul.

-¿Apurarme? - Shadow miro entonces salió del callejón, convenientemente al lado de una relojería, y vio la hora… sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que hora era - ¡Voy a llegar tarde! - como si hubiera sido poseído, Shadow corrió hacia el edificio donde se realizaran las pruebas escritas.

La gente solo podía ver con sorpresa lo rápido que el joven era capaz de correr… aunque eso no sorprendía a su familia ya que considerando cuanto tuvo que correr para escapar de algunos Duel Spirit, es normal que haya desarrollado una buena velocidad.

No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio, incluso agradeció que el callejón donde aprecio estaba a solo 8 cuadras del edificio. Pero no logro entrar, ya que un hombre en traje lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo chico - lo detuvo el hombre - Necesito saber tu nombre y datos antes de que puedas entrar - dijo el sujeto antes de sacar una tableta electrónica.

-Eto… m-mi nombre es S-Shadow, t-tengo 17 a-años y v-vengo a dar e-el examen p-para i-ingresar a la A-academia - en este momento, Shadow quería que la tierra lo tragara al tartamudear.

-¿Primera vez haciendo el examen? No te preocupes, los nervios son normales - tranquilizó el tipo… aunque los nervios son por otra cosa.

- _Los nerviosos son más porque es la primera vez que hablo con otro humano_ \- pensó para sí mismo Shadow.

-Necesito que nos des tu firma aquí, y demás datos que figuran - dijo el sujeto mostrándole donde firmar en la tableta y donde escribir lo que falta… incluso le dio una lapicera.

Shadow asintió antes de hacer lo pedido, aunque su firma era solo una SW en cursiva, y los demás datos no pudo completarlos por un motivo específico… no sabía que poner.

El entrego la tableta y se apuró a entrar, ya que casi iniciaba el examen. El sujeto vio lo escribido y la miro extrañado, ya que no había puesto nada en padre, madre, tutor legal… lo único que escribió fue la fecha de nacimiento, su nombre pero sin apellido, y su firma.

 **Un rato después:**

El examen le había llevado hora y media, pero al final logro completarlo y estaba seguro de que aprobó.

-Sí que fue un examen difícil - comento al aire mientras caminaba por el parque.

-[Algunas preguntas sí que eran complicadas] - dijo Lilith en forma fantasmal al lado - [Lo bueno es que eran en opción múltiple]

-[No es que eran complicadas Lilith, simplemente eran con trampa] - dijo Vanity al otro lado de Shadow.

-Pero sí que eran trampas difíciles… bueno, aquí dormiré - Shadow se detuvo en un pequeño claro en el parque… tomo de su mochila una bolsa más pequeña y la abrió, revelando una tienda de acampar que tenía que armar.

Fue un milagro que nada le pasara durante el examen… al principio los nervios de estar rodeado de más personas lo dominaron, pero después de recibir unas palabras de Darkness se recompuso e hiso su examen. El examinador si que era amable al darles dos horas para finalizarlo.

Pero, antes de ponerse a armar su tienda, Shadow se giró dado que sentía a alguien espiándolo… pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie.

-[¿Pasa algo?]

-No… solo sentía que me espiaban, pero debió ser mi imaginación - Shadow respondió la pregunta de Vanity negando con la cabeza - Como sea, será mejor que arme la tienda y coma algo antes de dormir… que bueno que compre dos sándwiches mientras venia - Shadow se dispuso a seguir con su tienda, sin notar como una chica, de cabello negro con mechones dorados y un flequillo del mismo color pero con forma de relámpago, lo miraba desde la distancia.

-Ese chico… - murmuro para si misma.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El sol había salido hace rato, pero cierto peliazul parecía no notarlo. Shadow se encontraba durmiendo en la tienda, siendo abrazado posesivamente por Lilith en forma física.

Desde hace años que ella duerme así con él, y a este no le molesta… claro que no sabía los motivos por lo que lo hacía, pero prefería no meterse ya que de seguro Lilith lo golpearía.

La demonio comenzó a abrir los ojos, levantándose perezosamente mientras se estiraba y su mirada se posaba en Shadow. Ahí estaba, indefenso mientras dormía como un bebe, ignorante de todo.

Viendo para ambos lados, y sin haber moros en la costa, la chica demonio comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro, más específicamente a sus labios… estaba a solo centímetros cuando la voz de cierto demonio la detuvo.

-[Lilith, no quisiera interrumpir tu intento de violación… pero se hace tarde] - el demonio tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara roja de la demonio.

Esta se quitó el rojo de la cara… antes de que la realidad le callera como balde de agua fría.

-¡Shadow, se hace tarde! - de una manera sorprendente, Shadow abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de una. A una velocidad increíble, se sacó la remera y el short que usaba para dormir y se puso la ropa de ayer, aunque tropezó varias veces con el pantalón.

Logrando agarrar lo último que quedo de los sándwiches de ayer, Shadow salió corriendo hacia el edificio donde se llevarían a cabo los duelos… solo para volver diez segundos después para agarras su disco de duelo.

 **Edificio propiedad de KaibaCorp:**

Este edificio era usado por la Academia de Duelos para los exámenes, dado que el propio Seto Kaiba era quien daba este edificio y apoyar a la Academia que fundo hace años.

En su oficina, se hallaba el mencionado… los años habían pasado y físicamente se le notaban, dado que su cabello era un poco más largo que antes y tenía una barba medianamente larga. Sin embargo, seguía tan fuerte como en sus mejores años, por lo que no se le podía subestimar.

-Los duelos de prueba van bien por ahora - comento Seto Kaiba viendo las cámaras que mostraba los distintos duelos - ¿Ustedes qué creen? - le pregunto a las otras dos personas en el lugar.

-Digo lo mismo, parece que los nuevos estudiantes son muy prometedores - dijo un joven de casi 20 años, de cabello gris con ojos purpura detrás de unas gafas de marco rojo. Usa un suéter azul oscuro, pantalones blancos que terminan justo encima de los tobillos, zapatos blancos y una bufanda roja larga que envuelve sus hombros y llega hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

Este era Reiji Akaba, director de la Corporación Leo, una corporación que coopera con KaibaCorp en casi todos los aspectos, y el canciller de la Academia de Duelos. El y Seto se volvieron grandes socios empresariales y hasta amigos, aunque ambos no lo admitan, aun con la diferencia de edad.

-Yo diría que tienen a posibles duelistas que los destronen a ti y a Yugi Muto, Kaiba - dijo la otra persona en la habitación. Era mayor que Reiji pero no tanto como Kaiba, de 35 años aparentemente, de cabello gris largo que le cubría la espalda con una parte atada con una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran grises. Lleva un traje y pantalón gris oscuro, sobre una camisa de cuello largo con el geoglifo de un cóndor.

Él era Rex Goodwin, actual alcalde de Ciudad Neo Domino y del Sector de Seguridad, básicamente la policía. Aunque Kaiba sabía bien quien era, un sobreviviente del proyecto que llevo a la separación de Ciudad Domino en Neo Domino y Satélite, así como el causante de que Satélite se llenara de criminales en su mayoría. Kaiba no había aceptado del todo eso, dado que él sabía que no todas las personas en Satélite eran delincuentes, por lo que había aprobado el permitirle a cualquiera de Satélite ingresas a la Academia si cumplían los requisitos… eran muy pocos los que cumplieron los requisitos, pero lograron hacerse un nombre en la sociedad de Pro Duelistas.

Curiosamente, Goodwin no tuvo problema, ya que le parecía que así se separaría a quienes si deben estar en Satélite de los que no.

-Aunque no lo creas yo estoy con él, ya que mi hija está haciendo su prueba - dijo una voz nueva en la oficina.

Por la puerta, entro un muy reconocible Yugi Muto… físicamente era igual al faraón, pero obviamente los años se notaban muy bien. El tri color saludo a Reiji con un apretón de manos y a Goodwin con un asentimiento leve… era obvio que no le caía bien.

-Sí, no es como si fuera difícil identificar a una chica de cabello negro con mechones dorados - dijo Seto con una sonrisa sacándole una nerviosa a Yugi - También me entere de que hiso el examen junto a la hija de Jaden Yuki ¿No?

-Si… una lástima que Jaden no este para verlo - suspiro triste el Muto.

Desde hace años que no se sabía nada de Jaden Yuki, simplemente desapareció. Ni su esposa ni amigos sabían de él. En casos así, él le preguntaría a su mazo, pero desapareció con el también.

-Así que los hijos de tres de los duelistas más famosos están ahora en la Academia… - comento Goodwin cortando los pensamientos de ambos.

-Si… mi hijo Max en tercero, mi hija María en segundo, y ahora Mana, la hija de Yugi, y Asuka, la hija de Jaden - dijo Kaiba dejando notar un poco de orgullo filtrado en su voz al hablar de sus hijos.

- _Estoy seguro de que Alexis estará feliz de recibir a su hija… aunque espero que no muestre favoritismo, pero considerando como es lo dudo -_ pensó Reiji viendo a sus futuros estudiantes - _Tal vez llame después a Reira, para ver como esta_.

 **De mientras, en el estadio:**

Las gradas se encontraban llenas de personas, ya sean duelistas que hicieron la prueba y aprobaron, que todavía no habían hecho la prueba o que solo estaban ahí de espectadores.

En cierta zona, se encontraba la misma joven que espió ayer a Shadow, de la misma edad con ojos azules. Usaba una remera negra ajustada, que marcaba sus bien desarrollados atrubutos, debajo de una chaqueta con cadenas en las mangas, unos jeans y zapatos azul oscuro. En su muñeca derecha había una pulsera que cierta parte tenía la forma de un triángulo, pero había una pequeña piedra dorada en el medio.

-Apenas pude pasar - suspiro la joven mientras veía el resto de los duelos… aplico bien las enseñanzas de su padre sobre el corazón de las cartas y pudo vencer al final, pero debido a lo cerrado del duelo, se quedó en Osiris Rojo, aunque no se queja es su carta de Dios Egipcio favorita.

-¡Vamos Yusei! ¡Tú puedes! - giro su vista para ver a un chico, de su edad al parecer, con cabello naranja entilo plumero con una cinta verde con dos anillos en la parte derecha y de ojos grises. Usa pantalones vaqueros azules, camiseta amarilla y un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón. Lo más curioso eran sus marcas amarillas: una era en forma de M en la frente, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban debajo de los ojos.

Por lo que sabía, esas eran marcas criminales que se ponían en Satélite… inmediatamente uno gritaría "criminal" o se alejaría, pero la educaron para no juzgar a un libro por su portada… el más claro ejemplo seria Kaiba o Reiji.

-Ya cálmate Crow, Yusei podrá fácilmente con ese tipo, más ahora que tiene su as - dijo el otro tipo al lado. Era un poco mayor que ella, de cabello rubio parado, con dos mechones largos que caían en frente de sus orejas y con ojos purpura. Usa una banda en el cuello, así como una hebilla y pendientes en forma de A. Lleva una gabardina larga y blanca con bordeados púrpura, con pinchos en los hombros más una camisa blanca debajo, pantalones grises y unas botas blancas.

La joven desvió su mirada hacia donde miraban ambos, viendo como un chico, también de su edad, con ojos azules y cabello negro con mechones de reflejo dorado. Viste una chaqueta azul de mangas largas con cuello alto con dos gemas circulares de color ámbar, sobre una camisa negra sin mangas con un símbolo rojo y un par de guantes. Su vestimenta inferior está formada por unos jeans negros, con rodilleras de color ámbar y botas de motorista que cubren sus pantorrillas enteras. Tenía una marca criminal en su lado izquierdo que se encontraba en su mejilla.

Acababa de atacar al monstruo de su oponente con el Guerrero de Basura (LV5/2300/1300) llevando los puntos de vida del oponente a 2500. El llamado Yusei tenía al Guerrero de Basura, al Sincronizador de Basura (LV3/1300/500) y una carta boca abajo, mientras que el oponente no tenía ninguna.

-¡Ahora activo Afinación Urgente! - su carta trampa se revelo mientras el Sincronizador de Basura saltaba y se convertía en tres anillos - ¡Con esta carta trampa, puedo afinar al Guerrero de Basura con el Sincronizador de Basura para formas a mi más poderoso monstruo! - el Guerrero de Basura salto dentro de los anillos y se convirtió en cinco esferas de luz, antes de que un rayo de luz las combinara con los anillos - ¡Invoco al Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas!

En el campo apareció un dragón blanco con varias zonas de color celeste. Tenía unas gemas moradas: una en cada hombro y dos en la zona pectoral. Su nariz era larga y tenía tres cuernos, así como ojos amarillos. (LV8/2500/2000)

-¡Mierda! - maldijo el examinador de turno - _¡Y yo aquí sin mi copia del Atenuador de Batalla!_

-¡Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas, has un ataque directo! - ordeno Yusei y el dragón libero una ráfaga de luz desde su boca, impactando al examinador y finalizando el duelo.

Examinador: 0

Yusei: 4300

-Bien hecho chico, tu defiendes la frase de que el talento se encuentra hasta en el lugar más inesperado - dijo el Examinador apagando su disco de duelo y extendiéndole la mano a Yusei. Este apretó su mano en un gesto amistoso y se separaron.

-Ese chico de Satélite sí que es muy bueno - la chica miro más abajo, viendo a dos niños casi idénticos de cabello verde, pero se notaba que uno era un niño y la otra una niña. El niño tenía el cabello atado en una coleta mientras la niña en dos. Curiosamente, la chica estaba abrazando un ser esférico con cola de roedor y ojos grandes… y que para muchas chicas era muy tierno.

-¿Viendo posibles nuevos compañeros? - una voz sonó a lado suyo y se giró, encontrándose con una chica de su edad de cabello castaño largo con una curiosa apariencia a un Kuriboh, y de ojos son de color marrón. Usaba una remera roja, que no ocultaba su heredado tamaño de pecho, debajo de una campera gris abierta, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos rojos. Tiene un colgante con forma de estrella, donde guarda una foto muy preciada para ella.

-N-No, Asuka, es solo que me llamo la atención esos dos - dijo la chica señalando al rubio y al pelinaranja.

-Ohh, ¿posible novio? - la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el comentario - No sabía que te gustaban los chicos malos Mana - se burló Asuka profundizando el rojo del rostro de Mana.

-Ya déjala Asuka - dijo una voz detrás de ambas… ahí se encontraba una chica un año mayor que ellas, de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda baja y ojos azules. Usaba un uniforme de Obelisco Azul, el cual era una gabardina azul que ocultaba no solo su cuerpo, sino tambien la camisa blanca con detalles azules y los pantalones azules, pero no los zaparos de color negro. La gabardina tenía un dibujo de un dragón blanco en la espalda - O si no te o devolverá con creces.

-Eso o tú lo haces - dijo divertido el chico al lado. Era dos años mayor que la chica, de cabello blanco corto y ojos azules más oscuros que la otra chica. Usaba el mismo uniforme que la chica al lado de él, pero masculino.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosos María, Max - dijo Asuka volviendo a ver los duelos - Pero, es bueno verlos de nuevo - Asuka y Mana les dieron una sonrisa que ambos correspondieron.

-Igualmente - dijo María - Vinimos para ver a los posibles nuevos estudiantes.

-¿Y qué tal hasta ahora?

-Además de ustedes dos, vimos a tres duelistas de Satélite con no solo buenas cartas, sino también mucha habilidad. Hay dos gemelos al parecer que, aunque novatos obviamente, tiene potencial - dijo María señalando a los tres chicos de Satélite y a los gemelos - Y también esta ella…

Asuka y Mana siguieron la vista de María hasta la mencionada, que resultó ser una chica de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca, con excepción de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro que llegaban hasta los codos, además de que utiliza una horquilla de cabello para enrollar su flequillo frontal. Lleva un corsé rojo de corte bajo, mangas abultadas color blanco y un cuello alto. También lleva un abrigo largo magenta sin mangas, que se recoge detrás de ella que es más corto y con pliegues en la parte delantera. Lleva una gargantilla roja en el cuello y un medallón de esmeralda con un emblema en forma de cruz de oro, así como un par de guantes oscuros largos hasta el codo con un par de brazaletes de oro por encima de ellos. Sus medias son del mismo color que sus guantes, y están conectados a la y junto con ellas lleva tacones altos.

-¿Qué tiene ella? - pregunto curiosa Mana, dado que no le veía nada raro.

-Déjenla, solo esta celosa porque tiene competencia por la más bella de la Academia - dijo Max, ganándose desafortunadamente un codazo fuerte de su hermana - ¿N-No puedes tomar bien una broma?

-No - contesto tajante esta antes de volver a lo que importa - La chica es buena, muy buena y tiene muy buenas cartas, pero por alguna razón dudaba de atacar al examinador, aun cuando él no tenía forma de defenderse - explico está viendo seriamente a la chica.

-¿Tal vez sea cautelosa? El examinador podría haber tenía a Gorz en su mano… el mío lo tenía - dijo Asuka recordando lo difícil que fue vencer a ese monstruo.

-¡Hey! - los cuatro se fijaron ahora en la persona que hablo, que resultó ser el gemelo de cabello verde - ¡Tu eres la chica que invoco al Mago Oscuro del Caos, al Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura! ¡Ese fue un increíble regreso! - grito el chico, sonrojando de vergüenza a Mana.

-Ya tienes un admirador, ¿Eh? - se volvió a burlar Asuka sonrojándola más.

-¿Ella invoco a los tres en un turno? - se preguntó el chico llamado Yusei.

-Una combinación de la Chica Maga Oscura que ya estaba en su campo, la Piedra del Sabio y Reencarnación de la Dimensión Diferente - explico Jack - Una muy buena jugada combinada con Mil cuchillos y Ataque Mágico Oscuro.

-Y parece que no es el único - se siguió burlando Asuka, poniendo más roja a Mana.

- _¡Que algo pase ahora! -_ rogo mentalmente la pobre.

-¡Al fin llegue! - un grito llamo la atención de la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

Ese grito no venía de otro más que de Shadow. Se encontraba traspirado dado que tuvo que correr desde el parque hasta el edificio, y no estaban cerca.

 **En la oficina de Kaiba:**

-Ese Yusei Fudo sique es bueno, lástima que tuvo una malo mano inicial - dijo Kaiba viendo la repetición del duelo, mientras la pasaban al mismo tiempo por el estadio.

Reiji y Goodwin asintieron mientras Yugi miraba seriamente a Yusei… sentía algo en él, pero no podía identificar qué.

-" _Señor"_ \- la voz por el intercomunicador se escuchó y Kaiba dio permiso para que hable - _"Un duelista llego tarde, aunque no mucho. ¿Quería saber qué hacemos?_ "

Kaiba arqueo una ceja mientras revisaba la información recién enviada a su computadora, pasándola a la pantalla para que todos la vean - Dejen que haga el examen. Aún falta mucho para que el examen termine, pero elijan bien a su oponente - a persona del otro lado asintió antes de cortar.

-Qué extraño - dijo Reiji mirando la información del duelista y su foto - No puso su procedencia ni algún tutor legal.

-Podría ser un huérfano de Satélite, pero solo hay un orfanato ahí y la jefa es la tutora legal de todos - dijo Goodwin mostrando un papel con la información de Crow, Jack y Yusei… todos mostraban el nombre de la jefa del orfanato en "tutor legal"

-[Maestro] - detrás de Yugi, la versión espíritu del famoso Mago Oscuro hiso acto de aparición - [Ese chico es el de los rumores]

- _¿Rumores?_

-[Si… desde hace años se dice que en el Dark World vive un niño humano] - Yugi abrió los ojos al enterarse de eso… Kaiba que estaba al lado suyo también los abrió ya que pudo escuchar lo que dijo el Mago Oscuro - [Nunca pude averiguar correctamente y siempre pensé que era un rumor falso, pero ahora…]

- _¿Cómo estás seguro?_ \- la pregunta de Yugi estaba bien infundada.

-[Hace unos días se publicó una foto por medio de las Amazonas, no peguntes por qué… es igual a la foto] - explico el Duel Spirit.

-Veamos cómo le va… según esto usa un mazo oscuro - dijo Reiji sintiendo curiosidad por el misterioso duelista.

 **De regreso al estadio:**

-Valla - Shadow veía sorprendido la jugada final de Yusei por medio de la repetición que pasaban los televisores - Ese es un combo mortal, ¿Quién lo hiso? - preguntó en voz alta sin notar que el responsable estaba al lado suyo.

-Ese sería yo - Shadow se giró para ver a Yusei extendiéndole la mano - Yusei Fudo, un placer.

-El placer es mío - Shadow correspondió el apretón sin problemas… cuando se trataba de duelos, ese nerviosismo por conocer otros humanos se iba por la ventana - Con combos así podrías ser el segundo mejor duelista de aquí- comento este al aire extrañando a todos.

-¡Hey! - el pequeño peliverde lo llamo - ¿Dijiste que "al fin llegaste"? - pregunto curioso, y un poco preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por? - pregunto extrañado.

-Porque el duelo de Yusei era el último - dijo Max sintiendo algo de pena por el chico al ver que sus ojos se agrandaban… iba a decir algo cuando…

- _"Shadow, presentarse al campo de duelo 7"_ \- la voz sonó por los altavoces y una sonrisa enorme se extendió por la cara del nombrado.

-¡Si! ¡Llegue a tiempo! - el chico se disponía a ir para halla cuando fue detenido por la voz de Yusei.

-¡Espera! Antes dijiste que era el segundo mejor… ¿Quién es el primero? - pregunto curioso, y ansioso por pelear con ese supuesto duelista mejor.

Shadow solo le dio una sonrisa desafiante y se señaló con el pulgar - A tus órdenes, soy Shadow - sin más, se marchó rumbo al campo de duelo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Sí que no le falta confianza - comento María.

-La necesitara, luchara contra el - Max señalo el campo y los ojos de María se abrieron.

-Pss, Asuka es el - murmuro Mana a su amiga.

-¿Quién? ¿El de ayer? - pregunto Asuka.

-Si… es el que tiene y puede hablar con Duel Spirit - dijo Mnana sin quitar su vista del joven.

Mientras, la pelirroja sacaba su teléfono al sentir que tenía una llamada.

-¿Hola?

- _"Akiza, vigila a ese chico_ " - dijo la voz del otro lado - _"Podemos sentir una gran cantidad de energía viniendo de el"_

-Sí, Sayer - contesto la chica llamada Akiza ahora fijándose en Shadow.

Mientras, la hermana gemela del chic que aparentemente no podía callarse, se encontraba viendo fijamente a Shadow, mientras el agarre sobre su "peluche" aumentaba.

- _E-Ese chico… ¡Tiene demasiados Duel Spirits!_ \- grito mentalmente al ver al imponente ejercito de Duel Spirit acompañándolo a la arena _\- P-Pensé que solo esos cuatro chicos detrás mío y de Leo tenían tantos Duel Spirit…_ \- pensó nerviosa la chica.

 **En la arena:**

Shadow subía por un ascensor hacia la arena… simplemente veía maravillado la gran cantidad de público que tenía para su duelo. Estaba acostumbrado dado que muchas veces que tuvo que batirse a duelo tuvo espectadores, además de que no le molestaba.

-Así que tú eres mi oponente - la voz familiar saco a Shadow de sus pensamientos y se giró para verlo… se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era el mismo tipo que le pidió los datos ayer.

-Eres el mismo de ayer… ¿Ahora eres mi examinador? - pregunto impaciente el peliazul.

-Sí, hoy me toca de examinador… y no de los fáciles, chico - respondió con una sonrisa segura y algo presumida. Inmediatamente activo su Disco de Duelo, que tenía el tamaño de una tableta pequeña. Los espacios a los costados se abrieron, mostrando uno el mazo y en el otro debía estar el mazo extra. Inmediatamente, creo un campo holográfico táctil con forma de tilde, cuyo borde era de color verde.

-Así me gusta - Shadow activo su propio disco de duelo… era igual solo que negro y el brillo en los bordes del campo holográfico era negro también.

- _Su familia debe tener buenos fondos para hacerse con el más avanzado de los disco de duelo_ \- pensó el examinados mientras ambos sacaban sus cartas - ¿Estás listo?

-Por supuesto.

-¡DUELO!

Examinador: 8000

Shadow: 8000

-Iré primero - dijo Shadow viendo sus cinco cartas - _No es una mala mano…_ primero juego atractivo de la Oscuridad - Shadow jugo una carta mágica que mostraba un mazo dentro de la oscuridad mientras se robaba una carta - Solo tengo que retirar del juego un monstruo de atributo oscuro y puedo sacar dos cartas - Shadow se guardó en el bolsillo trasero la carta y saco dos más.

- _Definitivamente usa un mazo oscuro_ \- pensó el examinador.

-Ahora juego a la Guía Turística del Inframundo en modo de ataque- Shadow puso la carta y en el campo apareció una mujer pelirroja que usaba un traje de guía en turismo como indicaba el nombre (LV3/1000/600) - Y gracias a su efecto, puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo de nivel 3 de mi mano o mazo, pero sus efectos son negados y no puede usarse como material de sincronía.

- _Bueno, ahora sé que usa un mazo oscuro de demonios…_ \- pensó mientras veía al peliazul ingresar los comandos para sacar su carta - _Sin embargo, a menos que haga una invocación XYZ, no le servirá de mucho._

-He invoco a uno de mis monstruos favoritos, ¡Lilith, Señora de los Lamentos, en modo de ataque! - todos los que veían el duelo abrieron los ojos cuando oyeron el nombre…

-¡¿Lilith que?! - en el campo apareció la demonio con sus alas extendidas mientras veía con una sonrisa peligrosa al examinador (LV3/2000/0)…cuando vio sus estadísticas, el examinador grito - ¡¿Un monstruo de nivel 3 con 2000 puntos de ataque?! - no solo él estaba sorprendido, también lo estaban en la oficina.

 **Oficina de Kaiba:**

-Creo que la hija adoptiva de Pegasus se bebió una buena parte de la bodega privada de vinos de su padrastro, si se le ocurrió crear un monstruo así - comento Woodwin sorprendido y divertido por la sorpresa.

-No te das una idea - Kaiba veía la carta del monstruo registrada por el disco de duelo… una ventaja de ser el jefe es que podáis ver la carta y sus efectos - Solo miren sus efectos - Kaiba paso la imagen de la carta a una de las pantallas y los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron.

-Lástima que sus efectos fueron negados por la forma en que la invoco - dijo Yugi viendo la carta.

-Debe tener un plan para volver a usar esos efectos - declaro Reiji.

 **Volviendo al duelo:**

-Puse dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno - declaro Shadow mientras ponía las cartas en la ranura interna del disco de duelo y los hologramas de las cartas aparecían. Actualmente solo le quedan dos cartas en mano.

El examinador salió de su shock inicial y saco una carta de su mazo - Eso si fue una sorpresa chico, no esperaba un monstruo como ese - admitió el examinador antes de invocar a su monstruo - ¡Pero aun con esos puntos de ataque irreales para un monstruo de nivel 3, no sobrevivirá! ¡Invoco a Sable-XX Caballero Boggart! - en el campo del examinador apareció un monstruo con un gran parecido con el Jinete Vorse, pero la armadura de este era plateada y tenía una capa roja (LV4/1900/100) - ¡y al invocarlo normalmente se activa su efecto! Este me permite invocar un monstruo Sable-X de nivel 4 o inferior de mi mano. ¡Invoco a Sable-X Airbellum!

- _Así que usa monstruos Sable_ \- en el campo del examinador apareció ahora un monstruo con apariencia de león humanoide que usaba una armadura y de cada brazo salían 3 grandes garras (LV3/1600/200) - _Si no mal recuerdo, una característica de estos monstruos es que su especialidades llenar el campo y los mejores monstruos son de invocación especial… nada que no pueda enfrentar -_ los ojos de Shadow descansaban en una de las dos cartas que tenía.

-Ahora, como activo la carta mágica de Invocación Doble - el examinador jugo la carta e inmediatamente la envió a su cementerio - Como su nombre indica, me permite invocar a otro monstruo de forma normal, ¡Así que invoco a Sable-X Anu Piraña! - en el campo apareció ahora una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio largo con una especie de armadura roja y una espada con apariencia de látigo (LV4/1800/1100) - Ella no tiene un efecto, pero como tengo dos monstruos Sable-X en el campo, puedo invocar de forma especial a Sable-XX Faultroll - ahora apareció un guerrero musculoso con una armadura futurista y una gran espada (LV6/2400/1800) - Sé que tiene suficientes puntos de ataque para eliminar a tu Lilith, pero pienso ir más arriba - declaro mientras Airbellum saltaba al aire.

-No querrás decir… - Shadow se apagó cuando vio que el monstruo se convirtió en tres anillos.

-¡Así es! ¡Airbellum es un monstruo sintonizador, por lo que lo afino con Faultroll para invocar a Sable-XX Gottoms! - los anillos rodearon a Faultroll antes de que una luz estallara. Ahora en el campo se encontraba una enorme armadura plateada futurista con una capa roja y una enorme espada (LV9/3100/2600) - Veo que no tienes miedo chico -comento al ver la gran sonrisa en la cara de Shadow.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, siempre quise enfrentarme a los Sable - declaro antes de sonreír un poco más - Además, un duelo es donde el espíritu de ambos duelistas choca, donde nuestras tácticas y voluntades se ponen a prueba, para determinar quién es el que merece alzarse con la victoria - el examinador sonrió ante su forma de ver un duelo.

-Estoy seguro de que muchos aquí están de acuerdo contigo. Ahora pondré una carta boca abajo y pasare a mi fase de batalla - el examinador jugo su última carta y el holograma apareció - ¡Gottoms, ataca a su Lilith, Ano Piraña ataca a su Guía Turística y Boggart atácalo directamente! - ordeno el examinador y los tres monstruos se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡No lo creo! - Shadow entonces revelo una de sus cartas -¡Transportador de Materia Interdimensional! ¡Ahora Lilith dejara el campo hasta el final de tu turno! - Lilith desapareció mientras Shadow embolsó su monstruo.

-¡¿Si sabes que me has hecho las cosas más fáciles?! - pregunto extrañado y sorprendido el examinador.

-¡No contaría con eso! ¡Activo la Fuerza de Espejo! - los ojos del examinador se abrieron cuando la carta trampa se levantó y los ataques de sus monstruos impactaron un muro invisible, solo para que después sean destruidos.

-No puedo creer que cayera en ese viejo truco… _al menos mi trampa me ayudara_ \- pensó antes de ir a ver su mano… y recordar que no le quedaban cartas - Termino mi turno.

-Y Lilith regresa al juego - la demonio regreso, pero por alguna razón se veía más fuerte - Y como acaba de ser invocada de forma especial de nuevo, puedo usar su efecto, pero lo hare más tarde.

-Así que por eso uso su Transportador de Materia Interdimensional - dijo Max ganándose miradas extrañadas de todos - ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo… al ser invocada de nuevo, el efecto de la Guía Turística del Inframundo dejo de hacer efecto, por lo que su monstruo ya no está restringido a solo ser un golpe fuerte - con esa respuesta, todos entendieron al parecer - _Aunque me sorprende que tenga un efecto… pensé que solo tenía un ataque fuerte._

Shadow saco una carta y la miro… para que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara - Bueno, tu sacaste las armas grandes… ahora me toca a mí.

-¿Las armas grandes? - pregunto curioso el examinador… solo podía pensar en unos pocos monstruos demonios con puntos elevados que de seguro estarían en su mazo.

-Sí, pero primero activare la carta mágica de RDD, Reencarnación de una Dimensión Diferente - Shadow jugo la carta, cuya imagen mostraba a un monstruo escapando de una pared dimensional - Con esta carta, puedo traer al monstruo que retire del juego el turno pasado. ¡Así que ven, Diabolos Darkness, el Señor de la Guarida! - Shadow saco la carta de su bolsillo y la jugo.

-Muy bien, esa no me la esperaba - en el campo apareció el monstruo, que era un dragón enorme y de apariencia aterradora con líneas rojas… por alguna razón podía jurar que tenía una sonrisa arrogante (LV8/3000/2000) - Y me hace preguntar que hace un monstruo tipo dragón en un mazo de demonios…

-¿Cuándo mencione que era un mazo de demonios? - pregunto Shadow curioso - Mi mazo es en su mayor parte de oscuridad, no tiene un tipo específico de monstruos - aclaro antes de señalar a la Guía Turística del Inframundo - Ahora, sacrifico a mi Guía Turística del Inframundo, ¡Para convocar al Demonio de la Vanidad! - el monstruo fue enviado al cementerio y en su lugar apareció un hombre guapo pelirrojo con una túnica (LV6/2400/1200)

-Muy bien, literalmente ha paralizado al mazo de los Sable - comento Reiji viendo en una pantalla los efectos de los monstruos.

-No me sorprendería con que termine el duelo sin recibir un solo daño - dijo Goodwin.

En las gradas, los demás veían impresionados los monstruos - Bueno, tiene unas cartas interesantes - dijo Jack.

-¿En serio? - comento Crow sin despegar la vista del duelo.

-No solo tiene buenas cartas, sino que tiene mucha habilidad para usarlas - dijo Yusei - Esa carta de RDD no era la que robo, sino que la tenía desde el inicio. No debió usarla ya que quería ver de que era capaz el examinador.

-Y desafortunadamente el uso todas sus cartas en su primer turno - Asuka se unió a la conversación llamando la atención de los tres - Los Sables son un arquetipo que se especializan en cubrir el campo y en la invocación por Sincronía, pero sus monstruos Sincro no tienen efectos destacables, además de que el más fuerte requiere de monstruos Sable en el campo para que su efecto funcione.

-Usando Fuerza de Espejo, despejo su campo por completo y lo dejo en una posición para que reciba un daño enorme… - dijo María lanzando un silbido - No está mal, casi puede hacer un mortal One Turn Kill.

-Y se pone peor - todos, incluso los gemelos y Akiza algo alejada pero que aún podía escuchar se giraron hacia Max que tenía una tableta en mano - el monstruo que acaba de invocar es el peor enemigo de la mayoría de mazos - declaro viendo el efecto de la carta en la tableta… ventajas de ser el hijo de Seto Kaiba.

-Ahora paso a mi fase de batalla - anuncio Shadow señalando al examinador - Chicos, atáquenlo directamente - ordeno y los tres monstruos sonrieron antes de lanzarse contra el examinador…

-Lo siento pero no tocaras mis puntos de vida… ¡Activo Ataque Negado! - la carta trampa se levantó y el ataque de los tres monstruos fue negado - Esta carta finaliza tu fase de batalla y mantiene mis puntos de vida a salvo.

-Bien jugado, no la esperaba… pasare a mi segunda fase principal y activare un hechizo de campo, ¡Guarida de la Oscuridad! - Shadow jugo la carta y el escenario cambio. Ahora todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad mientras se podían ver extrañas figuras aterradoras que despedían un brillo verde… curiosamente, Diabolos Darkness soltó un rugido poderoso.

-¡Qué miedo! - Luna tembló al ver todo cubierto por la oscuridad… Leo estaba más aterrado por que, por alguna razón, los tres monstruos en el campo de Shadow se veían más aterradores ahora.

-¿Saben el efecto de ese hechizo de campo tan raro? - pregunto Asuka a María, Max y Mana, pero los tres negaron.

- _Nada como estar en casa_ \- pensó Shadow feliz usar ese hechizo de campo - Veremos su efecto después, por ahora finalizo mi turno.

-Bien - el examinador robo una carta mientras veía el extraño campo - _Unos monstruos aterradores y un hechizo de campo desconocido… mejor convoco a Gottoms de nuevo para deshacerme de el_ \- pensó antes de ver su carta robada - ¡Activo la carta mágica Libro de Hechizos Dentro de la Olla! ¡Ahora ambos robamos tres cartas! - declaro activando la carta y sacando tres cartas, al igual que Shadow- ¡Ahora activo Monstruo Renacido! ¡y traigo a Gottoms de vuelta! - el examinador jugo la carta… pero la carta no salió de su cementerio - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se rompió?

-No se rompió ni nada - aclaro Shadow antes de señalar al Demonio de la Vanidad - Gracias al efecto del Demonio de la Vanidad, no podemos invocar monstruos de forma especial - declaro Shadow haciendo que los ojos del examinador, y de los espectadores se abrieran a tope.

-¡Eso paraliza todo mi mazo! - grito el examinador sorprendido - ¿Esa fue tu estrategia todo el tiempo? - pregunto el examinador tratando de pensar una contra estrategia.

-Sí, quería saber qué tipo de mazo usabas, y afortunadamente conseguí a los tres en mi mano inicial…

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una buena mano inicial - dijo Crow aun sorprendido por el mortal efecto del monstruo - Ese monstruo paralizaría mi mazo por completo.

-Como dijo el - dijo Jack señalando a Max - paralizaría al de la mayoría… puedo pensar varias formas de evitarlo, como con el Cáliz Prohibido, o destruyéndolo, pero teniendo 2400 puntos de ataque no será tarea fácil - aclaro el rubio regresando al duelo.

-Muy bien, entonces solo tengo que eliminar ese monstruo, ¡Y para eso invoco a otra Anu Piraña! - el examinador convoco al mismo monstruo e inmediatamente uso su última carta - ¡Luego activo Tajo de Sable, que me permita eliminar un monstruo por cada Sable-X que controle! - la carta mágica brillo, pero Shadow hiso su jugada antes…

-¡Entonces activo el efecto de juego rápido de Lilith! - la demonio alzo su mano y, para sorpresa de todos, Anu Piraña fue destruida.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! - exigió saber el examinador al ver su monstruo destruido y, como no había ningún Sable-X en el campo, su carta mágica también se destruyó.

-¡Es el efecto de Lilith! Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar un monstruo de atributo oscuro para poder tomar tres cartas trampa normales de mi mazo, tú eliges una al azar y se coloca en el campo, y las otras dos regresan al mazo - explico Shadow ingresando los comandos.

-¡Pero mi monstruo era tipo tierra, y además deberías haber tenido que sacrificar a un monstruo tuyo - contrarrestó el examinador viendo como Shadow sacaba tres cartas.

-Eso fue gracias a la Guarida de la Oscuridad - dijo mientras señalaba todo el campo - Este hechizo hace que todos los monstruos en el campo se vuelvan de atributo oscuro, pero además, me permite una vez por turno usar a uno de tus monstruos tipo oscuro como sacrificio para los efectos de mis cartas - declaro el peliazul dejando callados a todos los espectadores.

-Y gracias a tu hechizo de campo, todos mis monstruos son tipo oscuro - maldijo por lo bajo el examinador - _No debí haber usado toda mi mano en el primer turno, pero se hacía tarde y quería terminar lo más rápido posible… ahora estoy completamente abierto para un ataque directo que en simples palabras podría ser un OTK si tiene otro monstruo gracias a mi carta_

-Esa es la idea… ahora elige - Shadow mostro las tres cartas dadas vuelta para que no vea cuales eran.

-Elijo la del medio - Shadow asintió y el holograma de la carta apareció, mientras enviaba las otras dos al mazo y se auto barajeaba.

-Mi hechizo de campo también tiene otro efecto - dijo para que el examinador volviera a ponerle atención… solo no quería saber qué clase de terrible efecto tenia - Es más bien un efecto de compensación. Si se sacrifican monstruos para la activación de efectos de cartas, el jugador de turno recibirá fichas Tormento en modo de defensa durante su fase final correspondiente a la cantidad de monstruos sacrificados… - por un segundo el examinador se alivió al tener algo de defensa, hasta que recordó algo -… Pero como Demonio de la Vanidad está en juego, no recibirá fichas - declaro Shadow sacando su carta.

-Muy bien, en simples palabras tiene un combo ganador - dijo Leo sin creer todavía lo mortal del combo - No quisiera enfrentarlo.

-Te seré sincero - dijo Shadow mientras miraba la carta recién dibujada - Este combo es literalmente el que penos puedo hacer, solo pude hacerlo 2 veces antes - aclaro este.

-Es reconfortante saberlo - dijo el examinador con un tono sarcástico.

-Es para que no te molestes… ahora invoco a Breaker, el Guerrero Mágico en modo de ataque - Shadow jugo la carta y un monstruo enfundado en una armadura roja con espada y escudo apareció (LV4/1600/1000) e inmediatamente un contador apareció sobre él, elevando sus puntos de ataque a 1900 - Explicaría el por qué de su contador y aumento de poder, pero considerando lo vieja que es esta carta no creo que sea necesario.

-Es correcto - dijo el examinador listo para recibir el ataque masivo.

-Chicos, atáquenlo directamente, pero no se pasen - aclaro lo último y los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque: Lilith, Demonio de Vanidad y Breaker lo golpearon al mismo tiempo y Darkness finalizo todo lanzando una llamarada de fuego negro.

Examinador: 0

Shadow: 8000

Nadie decía nada, no podían después de ver ese combo en juego. El examinador término en el suelo por el último ataque… no levanto la mirada hasta que Shadow estuvo frente a él y le extendió su mano.

-Fue un buen duelo, no te sientas mal por perder - el examinador tomo la mano de Shadow y este lo ayudo a levantarse - Los otros dos con los que pelee se rindieron inmediatamente cuando vieron el combo, tú fuiste el único que no lo hiso - dijo para que se sintiera mejor.

-Eso ayuda, gracias - dijo el examinador - Definitivamente vas a hacer renombre en la Academia de Duelos, no estoy entre los mejores 5 pero me consideran entre los 10 primeros.

-¿Te refieras a estudiantes y maestros?

-Si… Me llamo Adam Matthew y soy el director del dormitorio Ra Amarillo masculino - se presentó Adam - Con ese combo y habilidad, definitivamente vas a entrar a Obelisco Azul.

-Eso es cierto - una persona apareció al lado de ellos, era un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro salvaje que le llegaba hasta la espalda alta y ojos negros que usaba un uniforme Obelisco Azul, solo que mucho más oscuro - Soy Chazz, Chazz Princeton, director del dormitorio Obelisco Azul masculino - se presentó Chazz - Ven, te vamos a dar tu uniforme - Shadow lo siguió junto a Adam mientras todos se levantaban y se iban, aunque algunos aun no salían de su sorpresa.

-Parece que tienen competencia por el título del "mejor chicos" - dijo Crow con una sonrisa… lejos de negar eso, ambos solo sonrieron ansiosos.

-Me parece bien, no tiene sentido volverme el Rey si no tengo competencia decente - declaro Jack volteándose para salir… tenía que ir a buscar su D-Wheel junto a los tres.

-No puedo esperar - dijo Yusei antes de seguir a Jack, y poco después Crow los siguió.

-Bueno, otro más en mi lista para desafiar cuando llegue a la isla - dijo Asuka levantándose con su amiga - ¿Segura de que tiene un Duel Spirit?

-Si… era esa Lilith que invoco antes y ese Demonio de la Vanidad… pero creo que no son los únicos -Asuka le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad - Creo que su mazo entero está lleno de Duel Spirit.

-Eso es casi imposible y lo sabes - dijo Asuka - Los únicos que tenemos mazos así somos tu y yo.

-Pero es posible que el también Asuka - dijo María detrás de ella - Ustedes son las expertas, pero ten en cuenta mi opinión, ese chico es más de lo que parece - dijo antes de que ella y su hermano se fueran.

-Lo averiguare mañana en el barco… por ahora ¡Vamos a comer! - Asuka tomo la mano de Mana y se la llevo a comer a algún lugar.

-Oye Luna, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado Leo a su hermana.

-¿Qué? Ah, si… no es nada - mintió la gemela tratando de evadir el asunto - _Parece tener afinación con la oscuridad, pero no parece malo…_

-¿Seguro Sayer? No me parece que sea un Duelista Psiquico - dijo Akiza a la otra persona por el teléfono.

- _"Seguro Akiza, es mejor que lo vigiles en la isla"_ \- Akiza asintió antes de levantarse e irse.

 **Con Shadow, Chazz y Adam en los vestidores**

 **-** ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? - pregunto Chazz viendo a Shadow mirarse a un espejo… estaba usando la gabardina de los estudiantes de Obelisco Azul y viendo como le iba, pero…

-¿Te soy sincero? No me va - dijo Shadow… no le gustaba mucho lo abrigada que era, además de que no le gustaba el azul.

Chazz y Adam vieron eso extrañados, normalmente si a alguien le dijeran que entro a Obelisco Azul estaría festejando pero Shadow no hiso nada… en ese momento que una conocida voz para Chazz sonó.

-Oye Chazz, ¿Ya terminaste con el nuevo? - la voz provino de un hombre musculoso de piel morena, cabello negro largo atado en rastas que usaba un chaleco rojo sin mangas abierto sobre una remera sin mangas estilo militar, con pantalones del mismo estilo y botas. Sus ojos eran cafés y curiosamente usaba un pañuelo con la cara de un dinosaurio en la cabeza, unos pendientes de hueso y un collar de hueso.

Llevaba un canasto lleno de distintos tipos de chalecos de Osiris Rojo, para cada estudiante dependiendo de sus gustos.

-Aun no Hassleberry - dijo Chazz al ahora identificado Hassleberry.

-¿Es cierto que fue el que logro una victoria perfecta contra ti Adam? - pregunto en un tono burlón Hassleberry al director del dormitorio masculino de Ra Amarillo.

-Si… había logrado convocar a Gottoms en el primer turno pero lo destruyó con una trampa, y termino invocando un monstruo que bloqueo mi mazo - dijo Adam sin verse afectado por eso - Es una gran adición a la Academia, así como al dormitorio Obeli…

-Oh si, esta me gusta - los ojos de los tres directores pasaron ahora a Shadow, quien se probaba una chaqueta de Osiris Rojo dolo que con el blanco cambiado por negro y el tono era más oscuro, como carmesí - ¿Puedo usar esta? - pregunto dirigiéndose al sorprendido Chazz.

-P-Pero ese es un uniforme de estudiante de Osiris Rojo, y tú eres de Obelisco Azul… - argumento Chazz sin poder creer que alguien mandara al carajo el estar en el dormitorio más alto solo por el uniforme.

-…Entonces cámbieme a Osiris Rojo, es solo un dormitorio - dijo este cortando cualquier respuesta de Chazz.

-¡Parece que tendré un nuevo soldado en mis filas! - dijo Hassleberry acercándose a Shadow - ¡Soy Tyranno Hassleberry, el director del dormitorio Osiris Rojo masculino! ¡Un gusto! - el moreno le extendió la mano y Shadow regreso el gesto.

-Me llamo Shadow, un placer.

 **En la oficina de Kaiba:**

-Bueno, caballeros, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos otro día - se despidió Goodwin una vez finalizado los duelos.

-Yo también me iré una vez que tenga los papeles sobre ls nuevos estudiantes y sus dormitorios - dijo Reiji dirigiéndose a Seto.

-Sí, solo falta el de Shadow - justo en ese momento, su secretaria entro con un papel que inmediatamente le entrego.

-De seguro entrara a Obelisco Azul… su habilidad es indiscutible - dijo Yugi - _Espero que mi hija pueda hacer amigos en la Academia… su única amiga fue Asuka._

-Te equivocaste Yugi… esta en Osiris Rojo - declaro Kaiba dejando a Yugi y a Reiji sorprendidos.

-Es un chiste, vimos su habilidad y cartas. Demonios, gano sin recibir daño alguno a un director de dormitorio, eso debería ponerlo en Obelisco Azul - dijo Reiji acercándose a ver el papel.

-¿Es por llegar tarde? - podría ser una razón idiota, pero el examen de Jaden Yuki demostró que cualquier cosa puede ser posible.

-No… el mismo eligió ser de Osiris Rojo… al parecer le gusta más que Obelisco - murmuro Kaiba, aunque los otros dos lo escucharon - Saca esa sonrisa de tu cara Muto - advirtió Kaiba al ver la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en el rostro de Yugi.

-No te enojes Kaiba porque alguien vea que Osiris es mejor que Obelisco - se burló Yugi picando un nervio en Seto.

-Parecen niños… - comento Reiji antes de recoger los papeles de los nuevos estudiantes - _Espero que esta generación pueda evitar lo que viene_ \- pensó antes de salir, escuchando a Kaiba y Yugi discutir sobre cuál era mejor que el otro.

 **Un rato después, en el parque:**

-[¿Así que te uniste a Osiris Rojo?] - pregunto Darkness a Shadow.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta el rojo tanto como el negro - comento Shadow mientras se acercaba a su tienda.

-[Recuerda poner la alarma, no querrás llegar tarde al muelle y perder el barco] - dijo Vanity mientras el peliazul asentía.

-No me lo tienes que recordar - Shadow entro en la carpa y se preparó para comer un poco de comida que compro en una tienda… - Ahora que lo pienso, ¿En qué dormitorio se habrán quedado ellos? - se preguntó recordando a ls chicos que encontró ni bien entro.

-[¿Qué? ¿Te gusto alguna de las chicas?] - se burló Breaker sin notar como los ojos de Lilith parecían brillar en rojo.

-Solo me preguntaba para poder desafiarlos ni bien llegue - dijo este preparado para comer… ignorando que Lilith le estaba aplicando una llave a Breaker que intentaba cambiar lugar con cualquiera de los otros monstruos en el mazo de Shadow.

Este fue solo el inicio… ellos lo desconocían, pero el caos estaba por llegar al mundo. Un grupo de muertos traídos a la vida para cumplir la voluntad de dioses. Invasores de otro mundo y el regreso de un mal ancestral… el caos siempre existirá, pero siempre habrá quienes representen el orden y defiendan la paz que tienen.

Ahora, ese trabajo de defender la paz recae en la nueva generación.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo…**

 **Si se andan preguntando por las cartas de Shadow, vienen en la Baraja de Estructura Guarida de la Oscuridad, siendo esta la baraja en que base el mazo del prota.**

 **Termine rejuveneciendo a los personajes de 5D´S, o en el caso de Luna y Leo los envejecí un poco. Pero eso fue para que encajaran en la temática de la Academia de Duelos.**

 **También harán aparición más personajes de GX en el próximo capítulo, junto a otro de Arc-V por su enorme parecido a Chazz, o Manjoume si lo conoces mejor por su nombre en japonés.**

 **Recuerden, si tienen ideas para personajes y sus mazos, no duden en enviarme un PM.**

 **Dejen una review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como aun no pude recuperar los datos de otro fic mío, continuare con este para tenerlo un poco más adelantado.**

 **Misogi: ¿No estas eludiendo tus responsabilidades con tus otros fics?**

 **No, simplemente quiero recuperar el otro de E.D.E.F. que ya casi tenia terminado pero que se me jodio la compu justo en ese momento.**

 **Misogi: Sigo pensando que lo haces por vago.**

 **¿Y si mejor cerras la boca y me ayudas con esto?**

 **Misogi:… bueno.**

 **Bien… como decía, quería esperar a que tuviera algunas reviews, pero como todavía tengo que esperar recuperarlos borradores de mis otros fics, sigo con este.**

 **Chichigami: De hecho tenemos una review.**

 **¿En serio? ¡Aleluya!**

 **Breaker234: gracias por la opinión y espero que te guste el cap.**

 **No los aburriré más, y empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Duel Spirit o Espiritu de Duelo hablando.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: rumbo a la Academia de Duelos._

 **Casa de Yugi Muto:**

Si te preguntas donde vive el reconocido Rey de los Duelos… te diré que no en una mansión como muchos pensaron.

Yugi vive en la misma tienda de juegos en la que creció… con la muerte de su abuelo hace ya tantos años, él la heredo y se volvió su casa y lugar de trabajo. Todos iban no solo para comprar cartas, sino también para obtener concejos de la figura más idolatrada por todos.

En esa casa vive junto a su esposa Tea Muto, una reconocida bailarina que hiso fama a nivel mundial. Aunque por algo que no muchos la conocían, es por ser una de los pocos que siguieron a Yugi en sus aventuras, no importaba que tan peligrosa sea… incluso llegaba a ser una voz de la razón.

Con ellos vivía su única hija, Mana Muto, nombrada así en honor a la mejor amiga, y en palabras de Tea interés amoroso, del faraón Atem. Desde pequeña, le encantaba el Duelo de Monstruos, comenzándolo a jugar de pequeña con ayuda de su padre.

La pequeña había nacido también con el poder de ver y hablar con los Duel Spirits, algo que tomo por sorpresa a ambos al verla jugando con la Chica Maga Oscura… para molestia de Tea, la pequeña había salido más parecida a Yugi que a ella, aunque de vez en cuando la agarraba practicando baile.

Desafortunadamente, Mana también había heredado un pequeño problema de su padre… la misma timidez y baja autoestima que tenía Yugi. Es bueno que su mejor amiga, o única dado que casi nadie se le acercaba por o parecerles una rara cuando supuestamente habla sola o por ser la hija de Yugi, estuviera ahí para subirle la autoestima. Aunque el proceso era lento.

Ahora mismo, Mana bajaba usando el clásico uniforme Osiris Rojo, que consistía en una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos abrochada que ocultaba su camiseta con jeroglíficos, una falda roja hasta la mitad de los muslos, medias blancas y zapatos cafés.

La joven bajaba con una maleta grande con ruedas, facilitándole el movilizarse.

-¿Tienes todo hija? - pregunto Tea a Mana. Los años habían pasado bien para ella, manteniendo una apariencia de 40 cuando tenía 55.

-Si ma…

-¿Cepillo?

-Sí.

-¿Peine?

-Sí.

-… ¿Lencería? - pregunto en un tono juguetón.

-Si… ¡Mama! - grito roja de vergüenza al escuchar bien la pregunta.

-Ya ya, solo quise hacer una broma… - la tranquilizo Tea logrando sacarle el rojo de la cara.

-Tea, no te burles de la pequeña… - intervino su esposo abrazando a su hija - Mira cuanto has crecido, parece ayer cuando te sostenía en mis brazos…

-Eso es porque nos pusimos a ver videos de cuando ella era pequeña - dijo Tea con una sonrisa sacándole una risa nerviosa a Yugi - ¿Vas a pasar por Asuka cariño?

-Sí, dijimos que íbamos a ir juntas al muelle - dijo Mana tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida - Nos vemos, los amo mama, papa - se despidió la pelinegra con mechones dorados saliendo de la cada Muto.

Siguió caminando por unas tres cuadras antes de pararse en una modesta casa simple de color blanco… podía escuchar a Asuka luchando contra la única persona que vivía ahí además de ella.

-¡Ya tio, es hora de que me valla! - grito Asuka abriendo la puerta… usaba el mismo uniforme de Mana, pero ella tenía la chaqueta abierta revelando una camiseta blanca con una enorme H roja.

-¡No me dejes princesa! ¡Ya es demasiado con que Sis no este por aquí por su trabajo, no quiero que te vayas también para siempre! - dijo un hombre adulto agarrando la pierna de Asuka… debía tener más de 40 aunque no los aparentaba, con cabello castaño oscuro corto y usaba una simple camiseta negra con jogging negros también y pantuflas… a y un delantal blanco con corazones rosas.

El hombre era Atticus Rhodes, el tío de Asuka… él es su tutor legal dado que Alexis es maestra y la jefa del dormitorio Obelisco Azul femenino. Aun hoy en día, es un don juan al cual muchas mujeres desean, pero el prioriza a su hermanita y su sobrinita.

-Hola Asuka, hola señor Atticus - saludo Mana tranquilamente a ambos… para cualquiera sería una escena muy extraña, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Por favor princesa, cuídate mucho! ¡No bebas ni te drogues! ¡Y si un chico te invita a salir, lo pateas en las pelotas! - aconsejó su tío sacándoles gotas estilo anime a ambas y risas nerviosas.

-Creo que es algo bastante obvio… - murmuro Asuka algo avergonzada.

-Y si tienes problemas, tu madre esta para ti en la isla… o si no me llamas e iré hasta allá y me encargare de todo - termino Atticus antes de abrazar a Asuka - Nos vemos princesa.

-Nos vemos tío Atti - Asuka correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se separaron poco después y se fueron rumbo al puerto, que afortunadamente no quedaba tan lejos si cruzabas por el parque.

Ambas caminaban al lado de la otra con maletas del mismo tamaño, charlando de diversas cosas, entre ellas quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros.

-Yo creo que serían esos tres chicos de Satélite, ya que es reglamentario que empiecen en Osiris Rojo - dijo Asuka… como su madre es maestra, era su deber saberse todas las reglas.

-Creo que también podrían estar esos dos gemelos… la niña me parecía muy tierna mientras abrazaba al Kuribon… -comento Mana.

-¿Tan pequeña y ya puede materializar un Duel Spirit en el plano físico? Es solo una variante de Kuribo, pero aun así es todo un logro sin otra fuerza ayudando - dijo Asuka.

-¿Y en que dormitorio crees que terminara Shadow? - pregunto curiosa Mana… que inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la sonrisa burlona de Asuka.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Amor a primera vista? - pregunto divertida mientras Mana se ponía cada vez más roja.

-[Yo que tu termino ahí Asuka, a menos que quiera que hablemos de cómo te pusiste cuando viste una foto de joven de tu tío Atticus] - amenazo un Duel Spirit femenino de cabello rubio, ojos azules, que usaba un traje blanco con dibujos de llamas rojas con bordes dorados, y partes de una armadura en las caderas, hombros y antebrazos, asi como una corona con el símbolo de fuego… era la HÉROE Elemental Lady Heat.

-¡No es mi culpa que se viera guapo de joven! - se defendió la castaña, pero era en vano.

-¿Así que te gusto tu tío de joven? - sorprendentemente Mana le regreso la broma.

-Sabes, extraño cuando solo te ponías roja y no hablabas - recordó la castaña el día que se hiso su amiga.

Quería jugar Duelo de Monstruos con alguien, pero nadie quería jugar con ella… fue cuando la vio sola y pensó que podía jugar con ella. Eso cambio cuando vio que estaba hablando con un Duel Spirit.

Desde ese día, una gran amistad nació entre ambas, para muchos era raro debido a la personalidad llamativa de Asuka y a la reservada de Mana, pero eso a ellas poco le importo.

-Volviendo a la pregunta… lo más seguro es que valla a Obelisco Azul. Digo, venció al jefe del dormitorio masculino de Ra Amarillo, y además lo hiso sin recibir daño - explico la castaña - Cuando lleguemos a la isla, lo desafiare - declaro con determinación.

-Yo me pregunto de donde saco esas cartas… - dijo Mana llamando la atención de Asuka - Lilith, Darkness Diabolos y Guarida de la Oscuridad, ni mi padre ha escuchado de esas cartas - comento curiosa.

-Entonces cuando lo veamos solo tenemos que sacarle la información - declaro está sacándole dudas a Mana sobre cómo le sacarían información.

-[No creo que haya que esperar mucho] - declaro un Duel Spirit rubio que usaba un traje escaso color celeste con detalles rosados que acentuaba su buen cuerpo. Era un Duel Spirit que no necesitaba presentación, siendo no otra más que la Chica Maga Oscura.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dee? - pregunto Mana usando el apodo que le dio de pequeña… no la vean así, es más fácil así que usar todo su nombre.

-[Porque está ahí] - Dee señalo una dirección específica y ambas chicas voltearon ahí.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron de golpe al ver al reconocible peliazul guardando una tienda de campaña en una bolsa pequeña, que de seguro guardara en su mochila ahí cerca… pero lo que las sorprendió fue que usaba una chaqueta de Osiris Rojo solo que con detalles negros.

Shadow estaba terminando de guardar su tienda… se había logrado despertar temprano abrasado de nuevo por Lilith, lo que lo avergonzó y lo llevo a tratar de zafarse del abrazo sin despertarla… fallo obviamente pero no hubo inconveniente.

Fue en ese momento que termino de guardar la tienda que sentía que alguien lo miraba… se dio la vuelta solo para sorprenderse de ver a dos de las chicas de ayer ahí detrás de él pero congeladas en su lugar.

-Hola, son las chicas de ayer… ¿Qué hacen por acá? - el peliazul se acercó a ellas, notando así al Duel Spirit que estaba con ellas - ¿Esa es la Chica Maga Oscura? Genial, siempre quise conocer a uno de los legendarios Lanzadores de Conjuros - comento al aire sacando a ambas de su shock.

-¡¿Por qué estas usando esa chaqueta?! - grito Asuka zarandeando al peliazul.

-¿C-Cual… e-es… e-el… p-problema? - Shadow sentía ganas de vomitar producto de todo el zarandeo.

-Lo que mi amiga quiere preguntar es, ¿Por qué estas usando la chaqueta de un Osiris Rojo? - pregunto Mana separando a Asuka de Shadow.

-Gracias… y la uso porque estoy en Osiris Rojo - respondió con tal calma que dejo sorprendida a ambas jóvenes.

-¡¿Cómo que estas en Osiris Rojo?! ¡Tú desempeño en el duelo debió haberte puesto en Obelisco Azul! - Asuka ya estaba pesando en mil y un motivo por los cuales no lo pusieron ahí… el más obvio era que al examinador no le gusto perder y esta es su venganza.

-¿?... es porque me gusta más esta chaqueta que la azul - de nuevo, su calma era tal que Asuka ya pensaba que le faltaban neuronas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que rechazaste estar en el dormitorio más prestigiado de la Academia… solo por la chaqueta? - pregunto Mana creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Si… en lo personal me gusta más el rojo que el azul, talvez por eso me gusta más Osiris que Obelisco… pero aun así que importa, solo es un dormitorio - respondió Shadow como si fuera lo más obvio.

- _¿En serio está diciendo que solo son dormitorios?_ \- pensaron ambas en sincronía para después ver con extrañeza a Dee acercarse a Shadow.

-[Disculpa…]

-Sí, Chica Maga Oscura.

-Llamame Dee.

-Okey Dee…

-[Tu eres e chico que se dice vivió toda su vida en el Duel Spirit World] - pregunto con curiosidad sin notar como los ojos de ambas chicas se abrían más.

-[Y el secreto solo duro dos días] - anoto Lilith apareciendo en forma espiritual al lado de Shadow - [Mierda, le debo 20 dólares a Decode Talker]

-Espera. ¿Cómo es eso de que vivió toda su vida en el Duel Spirit World? - pregunto Asuka a ambos - Yo he podido viajar mientras dormía, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Es como dije… no sé cómo, pero cuando tenía tres meses de vida termine en el Dark World, donde unos Duel Spirit me recogieron y criaron - Shadow agarro su mazo y saco tres cartas, que luego les mostro a ambas - Ellos son mi familia.

Las cartas que mostro eran Lilith, Darkness y Demonio de la Vanidad. Eran fáciles de reconocer porque fueron las que jugo ayer.

-Eto… ¿me harían el favor de no hablar de esto con nadie? - pidió el chico juntando las manos y rezando - No estoy listo para decirle a alguien sobre de dónde vengo… es más para que no me crean un loco - aclaro el peliazul mientras ambas chicas lo veían.

Ambas chicas se vieron una a la otra… asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, no diremos nada - dijo Asuka - _Aunque talvez lo chantajee a futuro con esto… y antes de que alguno diga algo, no lo hare con fines malvados_ \- aclaro antes de escuchar las reprimendas de su mazo.

-Dee, ¿Cómo supiste que era del Duel Spirit Wordl? - pregunto Mana a la rubia espiritual.

-[Porque las Amazoness han estado repartiendo volantes con su foto y un precio para llevárselos vivo] - las palabras de la Chica Maga Oscura pusieron pálido a Shadow.

-[Esas perras son persistentes] - comento Lilith molesta.

-… ¿Es necesario que te pregunte por que te persiguen las Amazoness? - pregunto sarcásticamente Asuka.

-Preferiría no hablar sobre ello… - dijo Shadow en un tono que dejaba en claro que quería cambiar de tema.

-Eto… ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes? - pregunto Mana recordando que algo parecía estar haciendo cuando lo encontraron.

-Ah, estaba guardando mi tienda… acampe en el parque la noche anterior y tenía que recoger todo temprano - explico este y ambas chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

-Pero… es ilegal acampar en el parque - comento Asuka ganándose una mirada confundida de Shadow.

-¿Por qué sería ilegal?

-Hace tiempo hubo un accidente que involucro a unos campistas y unos perros rabiosos… desde entonces no se permite acampar en el parque - explico Asuka.

-… entonces es un alivio que no me hubieran visto - comento Shadow restándole importancia al asunto.

- _¿Se toma las cosas con calma o no ve la gravedad de los asuntos?_ \- pensaron ambas.

-¿Se dirigían al puerto ahora? - pregunto al ver las maletas de ambas.

-No, solo íbamos caminando con valijas llenas… ¿Qué crees?

-… Puede que sea mi primera vez en el Mundo Humano pero se lo que es el sarcasmo - dijo en tono monótono Shadow.

-Ya ya, y si nos calmamos y vamos al puerto - propuso Mana calmando las aguas.

-Bien, eto… ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijeron sus nombres - recordó el peliazul dejando pensantes a ambas.

-Es cierto… supongo que mejor tarde que nunca, soy Mana Muto - se presentó la pelinegra con mechones dorados para después señalar a su amiga - Y ella es Asuka Yuki.

-Ya lo saben, pero me llamo Shadow. Espero que nos llevemos bien - se volvió a presentar el peliazul ganando un asentimiento de Mana.

-¿Por qué el guante? - pregunto Asuka señalando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? - pregunto Shadow esta vez.

-Solo cuando su curiosidad se dispara - comento Mana negando con la cabeza.

-Ya, en serio ¿Por qué el guante? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Es personal… - respondió Shadow y antes de que Asuka volviera a preguntar - Y no insistas.

-Bueno… - dijo Asuka haciendo un puchero mientras sacaba su celular y miraba la hora - Mejor vamos yendo, el barco zarpa en una hora - los otros dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el puerto.

 **Un rato después, puerto de Ciudad Neo Domino:**

Al trio le tomo solo 20 minutos llegar al puerto desde el parque… había muchas familias despidiéndose de sus hijos, pero la atención la tomo los tres chicos de Satélite.

-¿Tienen D-Wheels? - se preguntó Mana viendo las motos que llevaban los tres. El de Crow era negro con alerones, el de Yusei era rojo y el de Jack parecía más una rueda de color blanco.

-¿D-Wheel? - pregunto Shadow.

-Se usan para los Turbo Duels, donde se usan motos para los duelos - dijo Asuka - ¿No lo sabían? - pregunto viéndolo pensar.

-No… aunque una vez tuve un duelo montando la espalda de un Mamut Zombie - dijo este sacándole gotas estilo anime a ambas.

-Supongo que tampoco sabes sobre los Actions Duels - supuso Mana mirando a Shadow que negaba con la cabeza.

-Son duelos donde puedes moverte libremente en el escenario con tus monstruos. También se usan las Action Cards - decía Asuka pero al ver la cara de perdido de Shadow suspiro - Mejor te explico también sobre las Action Cards.

Mientras la castaña le explicaba todo al peliazul, los tres jóvenes de Satélite habían guardado sus D-Wheels en la bóveda del barco cuando se giraron para verlo. Cada uno tenía la chaqueta de Osiris Rojo, solo que la usaba de diferente manera: Crow la usaba sobre su clásica chaqueta, Yusei la tenía aferrada a sus hombros al más puro estilo de Yugi Muto, y Jack la tenía debajo de su clásica ropa.

-Oh, ese chico no pierde el tiempo. Ya está ligando con dos chicas - comento Crow ganándose miradas de ambos.

-Yo más bien creo que le está explicando algo - comento Jack ganándose una negación por parte de Crow.

-No, así empieza… primero le pide ayuda y luego la invita a salir.

-Creo que leíste demasiados libros de concejos y novelas Crow - dijo divertido Yusei caminando hacia ellos - ¡Shadow! - grito Yusei llamando al peliazul.

-Oh, Yusei ¿Qué cuentas? - Shadow saludo al joven de Satélite mientras este se acercaba con sus otros dos amigos - y… creo que nunca supe cómo se llamaban.

-No, nunca preguntaste y nunca te dijimos - bromeo Crow pero nadie rio - Publico difícil… soy Crow Hogan, y él es Jack Atlas - se presentó Crow señalándose a sí mismo y a Jack.

-No necesito que me presentes, idiota - gruño Jack molesto.

-Y estas bellas damas son…

-Soy Asuka Yuki y ella Mana Muto… y no estamos interesadas - la respuesta tajante de Asuka shockeo a Crow.

-Debiste verla venir Crow - Yusei negó con la cabeza mientras Jack veía divertido como Crow parecía deprimirse.

-Oigan… - los tres de Satélite se giraron a ver a Mana - ¿De dónde sacaron los D-Wheel? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Lo armamos nosotros mismos - declaro Jack con una sonrisa orgullosa - Costo mucho tiempo, pero al final pudimos armarlo. Los hemos usado en Satélite desde entonces.

-(Silbido) Debe ser increíble andar en uno - comento Shadow.

-Ser uno con la velocidad… es algo difícil de describir, pero es asombroso - Yusei recordaba la primera vez que probaron el D-Wheel… fue una experiencia que lo marco.

El grupo iba a seguir charlando, cuando una voz arrogante se escuchó… - No puedo creer que pierdas tiempo con la basura Asuka.

-Shingo Princeton - gruño Asuka dándose vuelta y encontrándose con el mencionado… era un joven de su edad, de cabello castaño con mechones rubios y ojos azules que usaba un uniforme de Obelisco Azul.

-¿Qué pasa, mi florecita? ¿Feliz de verme? - por alguna razón, Shingo tenía una rosa en mano y se la extendió… - Oh, pero si también se encuentra aquí mi querida Mana - ¿De dónde saco otra rosa y se la dio a Mana? Nadie sabía.

-¿Y este quién es? - pregunto Crow ganándose una mirada arrogante de Shingo.

-Una basura como tú no merece saber mi nombre - la respuesta enojo a Crow y casi se lanza para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Yusei y Jack.

-¡Tranquilízate Crow! - le dijo Jack.

-¡Después resolverás todo con un duelo! - le dijo Yusei.

-¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo en un duelo contra alguien como tú? - Jack y Yusei tuvieron que usar más fuerza para mantener a Crow en su lugar.

-… ¿Quién es? - le pregunto Shadow a Asuka que hacia pedazos la rosa que le dio y la de Mana.

-Es Shingo Princeton - presento Asuka con enojo.

-¿Es algo del jefe del dormitorio masculino de Obelisco Azul? - pregunto Shadow.

-Si… es el hijo de Chazz Princeton… que no te sorprenda cuando en cualquier momento sea molido a palos, más por mí que por otro - declaro Asuka mientras Shadow se dirigía a Mana.

-¿Alguna razón para que quiera matarlo? - Mana soltó un suspiro molesto.

-Shingo ha tratado desde hace años hacer que Asuka y yo seamos sus novias… - dijo Mana mientras Shadow la miraba sorprendido.

-¿No sabía que la poligamia era legal aquí?

-En Ciudad Neo Domino aún se está viendo si aprobar o no la poligamia, pero en muchos otros lugares es legal… - decía Mana hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - ¿En el Duel Spirit World es legal?

-Hay pocas cosas ilegales dependiendo de la zona donde estés, pero en general no hay problema con la poligamia… aunque nunca la entendí - revelo Shadow encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Estoy segura que cualquier hombre sería más que feliz con eso de la poligamia…_ \- pensó Mana con una gota estilo anime bajando por su nuca.

-Ya basta Shingo - una voz autoritaria tenso a Shingo… este se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada dura de su padre.

-P-Papa…

-Ve a tu cuarto en el barco, zarparemos en unos 15 minutos - ordeno el pelinegro y Shingo fue sin dudarlo- Ustedes también, no pierdan el tiempo aquí si no guardaron todo - Chazz se fue mientras los demás asintieron y subían al barco.

 **Un rato después:**

-Haber… habitación 103 - Shadow buscaba su habitación asignada durante el viaje en barco… cuando subió se dirigió al salón y junto a Mana y Asuka comieron un poco, escuchando el cómo Asuka se quejaba de que Shingo no aprendía no importaba cuantas veces lo derrotara.

Al final, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación asignada… como eran de Osiris Rojo, la habitación la compartían con alguien más.

- _Espero que mi compañero sea un conocido_ \- pensó antes de llegar a la habitación - Aquí esta - Shadow abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Dentro, se encontraba su compañero, quien resulto ser no otro más que Crow Hogan - ¡Oh Shadow! - saludo Crow feliz.

-Parece que seremos compañeros durante el viaje Crow - comento Shadow feliz.

-Eso es un alivio - dijo este terminando de acomodar su maleta debajo de su cama… las camas eran individuales y cada una estaba en un extremo opuesto, y Crow tomo la de la derecha.

-Crow, he tenido una duda desde hace un rato… - Crow se giró para verlo mientras este se señalaba la frente y las mejillas- ¿Qué son esas?

-¿No sabes sobre las marcas criminales? - pregunto Crow extrañado… era de conocimiento normal después de todo - ¿Sabes sobre Satélite?

-Todo lo que sé es que era una parte de Ciudad Domino que se separó por un accidente… - dijo Shadow y Crow siguió.

-Y ahí van a parar todos los criminales de Ciudad Neo Domino… desafortunadamente, muchos huérfanos también terminan ahí, como Jack, Yusei y yo - relataba Crow sentándose en la cama - Para seguir combatiendo a las criminales, se creó el Sector de Seguridad de Satélite… pero estos ven que cualquier cosa puede ser una ofensa y lo usan muchas veces para atacar a otros y sentirse superiores - dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía - Estas marcas se usan para identificar criminales que atrapan… - Crow se señaló la marca de la frente - La primera paso cuando me atraparon saqueando el basurero del Sector de Seguridad por partes para las D-Wheels. No fue mucho tiempo que estuve apresado, ya que solo había pasado "propiedad privada" - ahora Crow se señaló las mejillas - Estas son de hace poco… después de que Yusei y los demás conquistáramos cada territorio de Satélite, fuimos los más buscados por el Sector de Seguridad… perdimos a un amigo por ellos - el tono melancólico y triste de Crow afecto a Shadow.

-Lamento escuchar eso…

-Tranquilo - Crow se recompuso y continuo - Dos meses después, me atraparon y de ahí salieron estas… la de Yusei ocurrió cuando fue a rescatarme de esa prisión. Se terminó infiltrando y enfrentando al jefe - termino Crow buscando su mazo.

 _-Ese es un amigo en el cual se puede confiar_ \- pensó Shadow.

-[Ni que lo digas] - agrego Darkness.

-Hey, ya que estamos, ¿Qué tal si mostramos el mazo del otro? - propuso Crow mostrando su mazo.

En circunstancias normales, Shadow no dejaría a nadie ver su mazo… pero Crow era distinto, sentía que podía confiar en él, así le decían sus instintos… y nunca le defraudaron.

-Bien - Shadow saco su mazo y se lo paso a Crow, tanto el mazo como el mazo extra, y Crow le paso los suyos.

Sus monstruos eran del arquetipo Ala Negra, un curioso Arquetipo parecido a los Sable-X, ya que permitían llenar el campo, pero sus efectos eran más poderosos que los de los Sable-X, y parecía que su única invocación del mazo extra eran monstruos Sincro.

-No mentías cuando decías que todo tu mazo se compone de monstruos oscuros de distintos tipos - comento Crow asombrado - Diablos, algunos ni siquiera son de oscuridad… siéndote sincero, no veo una sinergia en este mazo como en el mío o el de otros - declaro pasando a ver el mazo extra.

-Todos siempre se centran siempre en un arquetipo al 100%... yo no soy así, sino que me gusta tener mi mazo variado - contesto Shadow pasándole su mazo a Crow, y este le pasaba el suyo.

-Se nota, tienes un poco de cada forma de invocación especial - dijo Crow guardando su mazo - aunque los más aterradores son esos dragones de Fusión, Sincro, XYZ, Pendulum y Ritual - declaro antes de que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda - Si, en definitiva no voy a quererte enfrentar por ahora hasta tener alguna idea de cómo enfrentar tu mazo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás… tus monstruos Sincro son de temer - Crow estuvo feliz de que alguien considerara su mazo de temer.

-Oye… me he estado preguntando, pero… Asuka y Mana, ¿Son algo de Yugi Muto y Jaden Yuki? - pregunto Crow curioso.

-Según se, Asuka es la hija de Jaden y Mana la de Yugi, ¿Por? - pregunto mientras Crow negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada… solo quería saber para ver a cual me enfrento primero - ambos rieron un rato hasta que Crow se levantó - Iré a comer algo, ¿Y tú?

-Yo ya comí… mejor caminare un poco - declaro Shadow mientras Crow asentía y salía.

Shadow solo tuvo que guardar sus cosas, tomas su mazo y Disco de Duelo para salir y ver un poco más el barco. No pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando alguien choco con él.

Mientras que Shadow solo se movió un poco para atrás, quien lo impacto cayó de espaldas al suelo. Quien lo impacto fue una pequeña niña de 13 años, de cabello verde agua atado en dos coletas frontales y ojos era un color dorado gris. Usaba una camisa de manga larga roja con líneas doradas debajo de una chaqueta de Osiris Rojo, también lleva pantalones cortos de luz púrpura con un cinturón rojo y zapatillas de deporte con rayas de color rosa y negro con calcetines altos.

La niña tenía entre sus brazos lo que podía describirse como una bola de pelos con cola de roedor y ojos enormes. Este veía con curiosidad a Shadow mientras se enderezaba y se acercaba a la niña.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el peliazul dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-S-Si - tartamudeo la pequeña agarrando más a la bola de pelos en sus manos.

-Kuri… - susurro la bola de pelos llamando la atención de Shadow.

-¿Es un Kuribon? - pregunto curioso acariciando la mejilla del llamado Kuribon - Para ser tan joven y poder materializar a uno en forma física…

-S-Si… E-espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto viéndolo interactuar con el pequeño.

-No es algo de otro mundo… yo también puedo hacerlo - declaro Shadow antes de escuchar a alguien en su cabeza - ¿Quieres saludarlos? - la niña no sabía si le hablaba a ella o a alguien más.

De repente, una sombra se formó detrás del peliazul asustando un poco al a niña… pero ese temor se esfumo cuando la sombra se rebeló como una pelota cibernética con pies separados de su cuerpo, una cola larga que finalizaba en una flecha roja y una gran pantalla circular por rostro con dos enormes ojos, tanto como los de Kuribon. También tenía una antena en la cabeza.

-Él es Linkuriboh, salúdalos - presento Shadow poniendo al frente a Linkuriboh.

-Kuri Kuri - dijo la Linkuriboh, mientras Luna bajaba a Kuribon.

-¿Kuri? - al parecer, ambos Kuri estaban hablando entre si… no paso ni cinco segundos cuando ambos comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro felices.

-Creo que se quieren - dijo divertido Shadow viendo a la niña - Soy Shadow, ¿Y tú?

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, un grito se escuchó en la dirección de donde vino la niña - ¡Luna! - Shadow vio como un niño igual a Luna venia corriendo… su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y su ropa consistía en una camisa sin mangas azul con líneas doradas debajo de una chaqueta Osiris Rojo, lleva un pantalón azul con una correa de color azul oscuro y zapatillas azules del mismo color.

-¡Leo! - al parecer no había necesidad de saber sus nombres, literalmente se presentaron ellos mismos sin que el pregunte.

-Luna, no corras así - dijo cansado Leo.

-Perdón, pero no podía seguir estando ahí - dijo Luna mirando hacia el suelo… se le podía notar triste.

-¿Paso algo? - pregunto Shadow curioso, ignorando como Kuribon parecía decirle algo a Linkuriboh que puso furioso a este.

-¡! ¡Tú eres el de ayer! - grito Leo señalándolo mientras su hermana suspiraba cansada.

-Leo, podrías dejar de gritar cada cinco minutos - su hermano solo rio nervioso mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Jeje, perdón.

Shadow vio extrañado como Linkuriboh desaparecía y se volvía una carta que iba hacia él, mientras Kuribon volvía a los brazos de Luna.

-Valla, valla, valla, la nenita vino aquí a llorar - una voz engreída se escuchó detrás de Leo… venia de un chico de cabello negro con puntas rojas y ojos verdes que usaba un uniforme de Obelisco Azul… venía acompañado de otros dos chicos, con el mismo uniforme.

-Ya cállate Dereck - gruño Leo poniéndose al frente de Luna, como si la protegiera.

-Ninguno de ustedes merece estar en esta escuela… ¿Por qué no mejor toman un bote y regresan a tierra? Creo que ya casi es la hora de dormir - las burlas del llamado Dereck enfurecieron a Leo, pero antes de que algo pasara…

-Sabes, no es bueno burlarte de otros - una mano enguantada se puso sobre el hombro de Dereck. Este se giró para encontrarse con los ojos dorados y azules de Shadow.

-Piérdete rechazado, no te metas donde no te llaman - amenazo uno de los secuaces de Dereck pero Shadow poca importancia le dio.

-E-Espera… es ese chico - murmuro el otro dando un paso hacia atrás - ¡Es el que venció a Adam!

-¿El? - pregunto en un tono de arrogancia y burla Dereck - Debes estar mal… este rechazado es un Osiris Rojo.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas? - inadvertidamente para todos excepto Luna, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo para volver después a la normalidad.

-¿Y por qué perdería mi tiempo en un rechazado como tú? - pregunto burlón Dereck.

-No sabía que los estudiantes de Obelisco Azul eran tan cobardes - comento Shadow golpeando el orgullo de Dereck.

-¡Listo! ¡Voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores! - grito Dereck dirigiéndose a la cubierta del barco.

Shadow se acercó a los gemelos - ¿Están bien? - pregunto preocupado.

-S-Si… ¡Pero ¿Por qué te vas a enfrentar a Dereck?! - pregunto más preocupado Leo.

-¿Lo conocen? - pregunto para recibir un asentimiento de ambos.

-Si… él se burla constantemente de Luna diciéndole rara, solo porque ella puede hablar con Duel Spirit pero nadie le cree además de mi - inmediatamente Leo se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿No cree? - la pregunta de Shadow saco de cuadro a Leo.

-Leo… él también puede verlos - le dijo Luna haciendo que la mandíbula de Leo cayera al suelo… eso le saco una risita.

-¿En serio?

-Si… si quieres después les muestro, pero por ahora tengo a alguien que vencer - declaro Shadow yendo en la misma dirección que tomo Dereck, con los gemelos siguiéndolo detrás.

Ninguno noto como una puerta se abrió y de ella salió Akiza, quien siguió la misma dirección para ver si las suposiciones de Sayer eran correctas.

 **Cubierta:**

Una multitud se había reunido para ver un duelo entre el prestigioso dormitorio Obelisco Azul y el más bajo de los tres, Osiris Rojo.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Hassleberry a Chazz y Adam.

-Un duelo entre Obelisco Azul y Osiris Rojo… un clásico - dijo Chazz viendo a los dos estudiantes preparándose.

-¿Y quiénes compiten? - antes de que Adam contestara, una voz femenina se le adelanto.

-Uno es Dereck Crowler, un estudiante de Obelisco Azul que usa Ancient Gears - la respuesta vino de la mujer un poco más baja que Hassleberry, de cabello azul oscuro largo y ojos de color chocolate. Usaba el uniforme de Osiris Rojo, pero usaba una gabardina en vez de una chaqueta - El otro es el estudiante que se le escapó a Chazz.

-No me lo recuerdes Blair - gruño Chazz no queriendo recordar eso - Uno es Dereck… si no mal recuerdo, es el nieto de Crowler.

-No me recuerdes cuando nos enteramos que era padre en nuestro último año en la Academia - gruño Hassleberry enviando escalofríos a la columna de todos.

-¿Y por qué inicio este duelo? - pregunto Adam más interesado en eso.

-Por lo que escuche…

-Y eso significa que espió… - interrumpió Chazz ganándose una mirada aterradora de Blair.

-Como decía… escuche a sus secuaces molestos porque el interrumpió su momento de "poner en su lugar a los rechazados" - gruño Blair logrando que Hassleberry se alejara un poco.

-No quiero saber que hiciste cuando los escuchaste - murmuro Hassleberry asustado.

-No hice nada… literalmente salieron corriendo en cuanto me vieron.

-En otras palabras… el duelo comenzó por las razones de siempre - murmuro Chazz viendo como el duelo estaba por comenzar.

Con los espectadores…

-Ni un día y ya está peleando con un Obelisco Azul - decía Asuka en primera fila junto a Mana, Luna y Leo… detrás de ellos se encontraban Crow, Jack y Yusei - Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido Shingo al que enfrentara…

-Sabes que estoy al lado tuyo, ¿Cierto? - pregunto Shingo a unos dos metros de ella.

-Si… y no me importa - declaro Asuka sacándoles gotas estilo anime a todos los que la escucharon.

-Al menos podremos ver más de su mazo - dijo Yusei viendo a ambos tomando distancia.

-Créeme Yusei, no quieres saber más sobre su mazo - declaro Crow ganándose miradas extrañadas de todos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Mana.

-Porque somos compañeros de habitación, y nos pasamos los mazos para verlos como gesto de amistad… literalmente, no saco las armas más grandes durante su examen - declaro el pelinaraja viendo como el duelo estaba por iniciar.

-¿Quién empieza? - pregunto Shadow viendo su mano.

Dereck: 8000

Shadow: 8000

-¡La elite primero! - declaro ganándose ovaciones de sus compañeros Obelisco Azul - ¡Primero invoco al Sabueso de Caza de Engranajes Ancestrales! - un monstruo nuevo apareció en el campo, y como su nombre indicaba, era un perro robótico de color azul y se le notaba la antigüedad (LV3/1000/1000) - ¡Y se activa su efecto, que te causa 600 puntos de daño al ser invocado de forma normal! - de la espalda del sabueso salieron disparados engranajes hacia Shadow, quien recibió el impacto sin verse muy afectado.

Dereck: 8000

Shadow: 7400

-Y ahora activare la carta de hechizo Castillo de Engranajes Ancestrales - un castillo fortificado con defensas apareció detrás de el - Aunque no lo parezca, no es un hechizo de campo sino una magia continua. Ahora todos los monstruos Engranajes Ancestrales ganan 300 puntos de ataque… - Dereck se apagó mientras el ataque del sabueso subía a 1300 - Tiene otro efecto, pero no entrara en juego por ahora. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno - la carta apareció en el campo, dejando a Dereck con solo dos cartas en mano.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! - Shadow saco su carta y la puso en su mano - Primero, invoco a Universo Exarion en modo de ataque - un monstruo parecido a un centauro apareció en el campo de Shadow, exceptuando su parte de caballo su piel era verde y usaba una armadura azul, así como una lanza y escudo (LV4/1800/1900). Shadow no noto como una antorcha pareció encenderse en la fortaleza - ¡Y ahora ataco, ve Universo Exarion, destruye a su sabueso! - el centauro galapo hacia el sabueso. El monstruo tipo maquina trato de defenderse pero fue empalado por el guerrero-bestia.

Dereck: 7500

Shadow: 7400

-Termino mi turno con eso - el centauro volvió al campo de Shadow mientras Dereck sacaba su carta.

-Pongo un monstruo en modo de defensa y término mi turno - anuncio Dereck mientras la multitud que antes lo ovacionaba ahora lo abucheaba… ninguno noto como otra llama se prendía en la fortaleza.

-Robo - Shadow vio su carta y las que tenía en mano - _Podría invocarlo ahora… pero no sería sabio. No sé qué es esa carta boca abajo y aprendí que es idiota invocar a tu as, o a uno de ellos, sin estar listo._ Ataca Universo Exarion - el centauro fue a la carga contra la carta establecida - En este momento se activa su efecto, reduciendo en 400 sus puntos de ataque puede causar daño penetrante - Shadow se apagó cuando el ataque de su monstruo se redujo a 1400 y empalo la carta… solo para rebotar directo a su campo - ¿Qué paso?

Dereck: 7500

Shadow: 6800

-Caíste, eso paso - la carta colocada se reveló como una caja con patas y piernas mecánicas (LV4/500/2000) - Mi Caja de Engranajes Ancestrales es demasiado poderosa en modo de defensa para que tu monstruo la atraviese.

-Bien. Termino mi fase de batalla, lo que regresa el poder de ataque de mi monstruo a la normalidad - Shadow se detuvo a mirar su mano mientras el ataque de su monstruo regresaba a 1800 - Termino mi turno.

-¡Y es mi turno! - Dereck saco su carta y sonrió con demencia - Prepárate para conocer a mi as. ¡Activo el efecto de mi castillo! Veras, cada vez que se invoca de forma normal o se coloca un monstruo, mi castillo gana un contados. ¡Y puedo sacrificar mi castillo con la cantidad de contadores necesarios para una invocación por sacrificio! - el castillo se derrumbó mientras algo surgía detrás - ¡Sacrifico a mi castillo para invocar a mi Golem de Engranajes Ancestrales! - una imponente maquina gigante surgió detrás de Dereck, se notaba la antigüedad pero no por eso era menos peligroso (LV8/3000/3000)

-¡¿Cómo eso entra en la cubierta?! - grito uno de los estudiantes viendo el duelo.

-Seré sincero, no tengo idea - dijo Dereck antes de señalar a Universo Exarion - ¡Golem de Engranajes Ancestrales, ataca a su monstruo! ¡Melee Mecanizado! - el gigante retrajo su puño antes de lanzarlo sobre el centauro destruyéndolo por completo.

Dereck: 7500

Shadow: 5600

-Con eso termino mi turno - Shadow fue a sacar su carta cuando Dereck hablo - Yo que tú me rendiría… eso hiso mi examinador cuando vio a mi monstruo.

-¿Me estas comparando con el cobarde de tu examinador? - pregunto enojado Shadow - Déjame decirte algo, ¡Mientras me queden puntos de vida, no me rendiré! ¡Un verdadero duelista continúa siempre con su duelo y no se rinde nunca! - declaro este ganándose varios gritos de apoyo de caso todos los estudiantes de Osiris rojo y varios de Ra Amarillo.

-Ese chico sí que es perseverante - dijo Shingo algo impresionado por el valor y orgullo que mostraba.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! - Shadow saco su carta y la miro antes de ponerla en su mano. Después apunto con su dedo al golem de Dereck - Voy a hacer pedazos a ese Goliat.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? - pregunto burlón Dereck.

-¡Con otro Goliat! ¡Activo Forma del Caos! - los jadeos no se hicieron esperar cuando un portal oscuro se abrió detrás de él.

-¡¿Forma del Caos?! ¡¿Cómo consiguió un rechazado como tu una carta tan rara como esa?! - pregunto gritando Dereck - _No hay problema, de seguro va a convocar a algún Soldado del Brillo Negro o algo similar… y es seguro que no tiene las cartas necesarias para que ganen los efectos del Enviado del Inicio_ \- pensaba Dereck tranquilizándose.

-Ahora envió monstruos de mi mano o campo cuyos niveles combinados sean 8 o más, pero solo debo enviar a uno - el portal detrás de él se volvió más grande al punto de que algo se podía ver acercando - Uso a mi Gandora-X como tributo para una Invocación por Ritual. ¡Ven, Dragón de Ojos Azules del Caos Máximo! - ante la asombrada mirada de todos, un enorme dragón blanco salió del portal, su apariencia era más aterradora que la del Ojos Azules original, además de que su apariencia era más humanoide (LV8/4000/0).

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa carta?! - grito Dereck sorprendido.

-De por ahí… - técnicamente no mintió, pero cuanto menos sepan mejor - Ahora, ¡Ataca Ojos Azules a su Caja! ¡Rayo Blanco Caótico! - el cuerpo del dragón brillo antes de que todo ese brillo se concentrara en su boca y sea liberado como un torrente de energía blanca que elimino a la caja de Dereck.

Antes de que alguno fuera capaz de cuestionar el movimiento de Shadow, el grito de Dereck atrajo la atención de todos.

Dereck: 3500

Shadow: 5600

-¡¿Qué mierda paso con mis puntos de vida?! - le grito a Shadow quien se veía calmado.

-Es uno de los efectos del Dragón de Ojos Azules del Caos Máximo. Puede hacer el doble de daño por penetración - su declaración tomo a todos por sorpresa absoluta.

-Si… de repente me siento feliz de que no haya usado eso, en nuestro duelo - declaro Adam con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-A mí me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los demás al ver a ese monstruo - dijo Chazz viendo a su hijo, quien estaba figurativamente con la quijada por el suelo.

-Termino mi turno - anuncio Shadow mientras Dereck sacaba una carta.

- _Mierda… solo hay un monstruo en mi mazo extra con el suficiente poder de ataque para eliminarlo_ \- pensó antes de ver la carta… y sonreír - Debiste apuntar a mi Golem, porque voy a deshacerme de tu dragón - declaro el pelinegro mientras activaba su carta - ¡Activo Polimerización, y fusiono a mi Golem de Engranajes Ancestrales, con mi Bestia de Engranajes Ancestrales y mi Caballero de Engranajes Ancestrales! -el Golem se fundió en una espiral roja y azul junto a un perro enorme mecánico de apariencia ya vieja y un caballero de la misma apariencia - ¡Ven, poderoso golem de la destrucción! ¡Cabalga sobre tus enemigos y aplástalos con tu ancestral poder! ¡Invoco al Golem de Engranajes Ancestrales Definitivo! - en el campo, apareció un imponente golem con apariencia de centauro, y un brazo poderoso y un tamaño mayor que el del monstruo de Shadow (LV10/4400/3400)

-¡Santa mierda! - grito un estudiante al azar.

-¡Sí que me alegro de que sean hologramas! ¡Y que no activáramos la verdadera visión solida! - grito Hassleberry viendo cómo se preparaba el golem para atacar.

-¡Ahora, Golem de Engranajes Ancestrales Definitivo, ataca a ese dragón con Melee Ancestral Final! - el puño masivo del Golem impacto al dragón, destruyéndolo y causando un fuerte viento dentro de la cubierta.

Dereck: 3500

Shadow: 5200

-¡Ahora activo mi Tarro de la Avaricia! ¡Regreso 5 cartas de monstruo del cementerio a mi mazo! - las cinco cartas de monstruo que jugo salieron del cementerio y las puso en su mazo que se barajeo - ¡Y saco una carta! - Dereck miro la carta antes de colocarla - Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! - anuncio Shadow sacando su carta.

- _Esto es perfecto… aun si consigue invocar un monstruo al campo y hacerlo lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a mi Golem, mi Fuerza del Espejo me protegerá_ \- pensó mientras veía a Shadow revisar sus cartas.

-Bien, ya convocaste por fusión, ¡Ahora es mi turno! - la declaración tomo a muchos por sorpresa - ¡Primero invoco al Draconiano del Hacha en modo de ataque! - un dragón humanoide negro con un hacha apareció en el campo - Ahora juego la carta mágica Monstruo Renacido, para traer a Universo Exarion - el centauro regreso al campo listo para la batalla.

-No veo como eso puede ayudar - se burló Dereck.

-Solo mira. El monstruo que voy a invocar requiere que los materiales de fusión sean de atributo oscuro y que estén en el campo. ¡Así que juego mi propia Polimerización! - Shadow activo la carta y sus dos monstruos saltaron al vórtice - ¡Fusiono a mi Draconiano del Hacha y a mi Universo Exarion para invocar, a mi Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! - un nuevo monstruo apareció en el campo de Shadow. Era un dragón purpura lleno de esferas de color amarillo o rojo, con una larga cola y grandes colmillos (LV8/2800/2000)

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Jajajajaja, que patético! ¡Esa cosita no podrá hacerle nada a mi poderoso Golem! - declaro Dereck recibiendo aplausos y ovaciones de los Obelisco Azul por su aparente victoria.

-¡Yo que tu no cantaría victoria! ¡Cuando se invoca a Starving Venom Fusion Dragon por fusión, puedo seleccionar a un monstruo en tu campo que fue invocado de forma especial al campo, y mi monstruo gana ataque igual al del monstruo seleccionado! - sus palabras callaron a todos mientras unas enormes bocas se abrían en la espalda de Starving Venom y absorbían energía, llevando el ataque de Starving Venom hasta los 7200.

-¡Mierda! - gritaron varios sorprendido por el aumento de poder.

-¡Y hay más! ¡También puedo seleccionar a un monstruo en tu campo, siempre que sea de nivel 5 o superior, y mi monstruo ganara no solo su nombre, sino también sus efectos hasta el final del turno! - todas las esferas del dragón brillaron mientras absorbía más energía.

- _¡Esperen, ahora mi trampa no sirve!_ \- pensó Dereck viendo como el dragón se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Ve, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! ¡Acaba con su Golem! - grito Shadow mientras las bocas de la espalda de su monstruo se abrían y múltiples líneas llenas de esferas de luz salían de ellas. Acto seguido, de su boca, y de cada esfera de luz, salió disparado un rayo de energía que impacto al Golem y lo destruyo.

Dereck: 700

Shadow: 5200

-¡Eso es! - grito Leo festejando junto a Luna, aunque esta parecía avergonzarse.

-¡Ahora si la hiciste! - declaro enojado Dereck - Al destruir a mi monstruo, activaste su otro efecto, que me permite invocar a… ¡Oh no! - grito al darse cuenta de algo fatal - envié a mi Golem de Engranaje Ancestrales al mazo para Tarro de la Avaricia.

-Y supongo que el efecto requiere que tu monstruo este en el cementerio - a regañadientes Dereck asintió - Como sea, termino mi turno - Dereck no perdió el tiempo y saco su carta.

- _Mierda, esto no sirve_ \- pensó viendo su copia del Castillo de Engranajes Ancestrales - _Al menos mi trampa me dará un poco de tiempo…_ Paso, no hay nada que pueda hacer - declaro Dereck mientras Shadow sacaba su carta.

-Entonces esto termino… y no voy a arriesgarme con tu carta boca abajo, así que activo mi Tifón de Espacio Místico para destruirlo - los ojos de Dereck se abrieron al ver como un tifón destruyo su carta - Ahora, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, finaliza el duelo - el dragón se lanzó contra el estudiante de Obelisco Azul y lo golpeo con su cola, eliminando sus puntos de vida.

Dereck: 0

Shadow: 5200

-¡Y el ganador es Shadow, de Osiris Rojo! - declaro Hassleberry apareciendo al lado de Shadow y levantando su brazo, mientras los demás aplaudían. Dereck se iba de ahí, con su orgullo magullado.

 **Un rato después:**

Shadow, Mana, Asuka, Luna y Leo estaban en una de las mesas cenando. El trio de Satélite se encontraba en otra… aparentemente varias alumnas los encontraron atractivos y no se les despegaban.

-¡Eso fue tan o más asombroso que tu examen! - declaro Leo comiendo una papa frita - Mas cuando obtuviste la carta que justo necesitabas para ganar.

-Leo, traga y después habla - le reprendió su hermana avergonzándolo un poco.

-No fue nada - dijo Shadow avergonzándose por los constantes halagos del peliverde - Si crees en tu mazo, él te responderá - dijo el peliazul ganándose una mirada rara de Leo.

-¿Creer en mi mazo? - pregunto extrañado.

-Mi padre dice que tu mazo tiene un núcleo, un corazón que se sincroniza con el tuyo. Al creer en tu mazo, al poner tu confianza en él, este te responderá con la carta que necesitas - decía Mana dando una sonrisa mientras dejaba su sándwich… era la única comida que había para los Osiris Rojos al parecer, además de papas fritas, pero no se quejaban… no es como si fueran de los que comen comida altamente refinada.

Luna sonrió entendiendo las palabras de Mana, después de todo ella está muy conectada con su mazo… desafortunadamente, Leo era todo lo contrario.

-No entiendo. Creí que un mazo eran solo cartas y listo - dijo este sacándoles suspiros a los otros tres mayores.

-Leo, crees en los Duel Spirits pero ¿No crees en el Corazón de las Cartas? - pregunto Shadow comiendo un su sándwich.

-Es distinto… puedo tocar a Kuribon, por lo que sé que es real, pero el que tu mazo tenga sentimientos… - decía Leo inseguro.

-Solo créelo - dijo Asuka comiendo una de las papas de Shadow.

-¡Hey, esa es mía! - se quejó este pero la castaño de peinado de kuriboh lo ignoro.

-Ahora que recuerdo… no nos dijeron sus nombres - dijo Luna al aire dejando que un silencio incomodo se instalara en la mesa.

-… ¿En serio? - pregunto Shadow alzando una ceja. Mana y Asuka solo rieron nerviosamente ante eso.

-Ups, se nos olvidó - Asuka se golpeó la cabeza suavemente y saco su lengua juguetonamente.

-Perdón… soy Mana Muto y ella es Asuka Yuki - se presentó Mana y a Asuka mientras ambos chicos asentían…aunque Luna abrió los ojos rápidamente para enfocarlos en ellas mientras leo parecía no captarlo todavía.

-Es un placer… saben, voy por otro sándwich - dijo Leo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al bufet.

Un silencio incomodo volvió a caer en la mesa hasta que - ¿Cuánto creen que tarde en darse cuenta? - pregunto Asuka.

-Tres… dos… uno… - conto Shadow y…

-¡Esperen un minuto! - Leo grito y se volvió rápidamente a la mesa, encarando esta vez a Mana y Asuka - ¿Son las hijas de el gran Yugi Muto y Jaden Yuki? - la pregunta avergonzó un poco a Mana mientras que Asuka hincho su pecho orgullosa.

-Sí, las mismas.

-…Ahora entiendo porque decían eso del Corazón de las Cartas - dijo con una gota en la nuca el peliverde.

-Sabes… normalmente cuando uno sabe quiénes son nuestros padres se alejan o nos quieren retar a un duelo - dijo Asuka verdaderamente sorprendida por las palabras de Leo.

-No soy un cobarde que huiría… y no creo durar ni tres turnos contra ustedes - declaro Leo soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Eto… señor Shadow…

-No me llames señor Luna… somos amigos después de todo ¿no? - dijo Shadow avergonzando más a Luna.

-S-Si usted lo dice… ¿Podría traer de nuevo a Linkuriboh? Es que Kuribon quiere jugar - dijo Luna señalando a la bola de pelos entre sus manos.

-…Claro - una pequeña sombra se manifestó detrás antes de que se revelara como Linkuriboh, quien se fue debajo de la mesa para jugar con Kuribon.

-Aaww. Que lindos - arrullo Mana enternecida por ver a ambos Kuri jugar - Que mal que no traje mi mazo, así saco a Kuriboh también - se lamentó la pelinegra con mechones dorados.

-Y estoy segura que te daría un ataque de ternura si los vieras a los tres juntos - dijo Asuka sonrojando a Mana y sacándole una risa nerviosa - Diablos, hasta a mí me daría uno - dijo para si misma,

Ninguno noto como las cámaras parecía enfocarlos.

 **Sala de vigilancia:**

En dicha sala se encontraban los cuatro jefes de dormitorios que acompañaban a los nuevos alumnos, ya que por cosas de espacio, la sala de ellos era también la de vigilancia.

-Cuatro alumnos que pueden ver Duel Spirit y materializarlos al Mundo Humano… - decía Chazz viendo al grupo seguir charlando - Ojala hubiera habido personas así cuando íbamos a la Academia.

-¿Para no ser el único junto con Jaden que podían verlos y hablarles? - pregunto Hassleberry recibiendo un asentimiento de Chazz - Yo no me quejare… tengo unos nuevos alumnos fenomenales… jejeje, ya puedo ver que será como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Cuándo Osiris Rojo se llamaba Slifer Rojo y tenía alumnos que superaban a los de Obelisco Azul? - Hassleberry asintió a la pregunta de Adam - A mí me hubiera gustado recibir más estudiantes prometedores, pero el más destacable es Gongenzaka.

(N/A: si se han estado preguntando como luce Adam… es igual a la mano derecha de Kaiba, Roland, pero es rubio de ojos grises sin bigote)

-Al menos no van a tener problemas por cambiar la mentalidad de varios estudiantes - se quejó Chazz agarrándose la cabeza - No puedo creer que solía ser como ellos.

-¿Vas a enviar a tus Ojamas a ver si alguno trae algo peligroso?

-Llámame paranoico Adam, pero hemos pasado por tanto desde tan jóvenes, que no me sorprendería que una nueva amenaza estalle este año - dijo Chazz buscando al inseparable trio Ojama.

-¿Qué hacer Blair? - Chazz se detuvo cuando oyó a Hassleberry y giro junto con Adam la vista hacia la peliazul… esta estaba mandando un mensaje al parecer.

-Solo le aviso a la enfermera que puede que reciba muchos alumnos - decía Blair guardando el teléfono.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Hassleberry extrañado - No hay enfermos ni nada…

-Pero tenemos a Asuka… - la respuesta quedo en el aire mientras los tres hombres unían las piezas.

-En otras palabras… va a tener un montón de alumnos con el corazón roto - suspiro Chazz negando con la cabeza - Parece ser algo hereditario.

-Esperemos que su record de corazones rotos no iguale al de su madre - rio Hassleberry.

-Lo dices porque tu hijo no está obsesionado con ella - decía Adam uniéndose a la risa de Hassleberry.

-Gongenzaka creo que las prefiere más fuertes…

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Si, mi hijo se enamoró de la única chica con un gran historial de corazones rotos a su edad! - se quejó Chazz parando al fin las risas de ambos.

-Honestamente Chazz, creo que es hereditario - dijo Blair ganándose la atención del mencionado - Digo, estabas obsesionado con Alexis también a su edad…

-Y si ella me hubiera escogido, tú hubieras saltado de felicidad…

-Escuche eso Chazz - Chazz se alejó de Blair cuando esta lo vio con ojos molestos - Y acordamos no hablar de ello.

-¿De qué? - le pregunto Adam a Hassleberry en susurros.

-Ella estaba obsesionada con Jaden en la Academia, aun cuando era mayor que ella… y cuando salió de la Academia, Jaden había empezado a salir con Alexis - le dijo Tyranno Hassleberry también en susurros - _Aunque no sabe la batalla que tuvo que pasar Alexis para salir con Jaden… aún tengo escalofríos con eso._

-Escuche eso Hassleberry - ahora era Hassleberry quien se alejaba más de ella.

 **Más tarde en la noche:**

- _Qué día…_ \- pensaba Shadow mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir… Crow ya estaba roncando a un lado suyo - _Sí que se duerme rápido._

-[Dime que lo notaste] - pregunto Darkness al lado.

- _¿Hablas del aura llameante alrededor de Luna?_ \- le pregunto ganando un asentimiento del dragón - _Si… pensé que era algo de aquellos que pueden ver Duel Spirits, pero después vi bien a Mana y Asuka y no tienen un aura de ese color. Pero lo raro es que ese mismo tipo de aura estaba alrededor de Jack y Yusei, y de esa chica pelirroja._ \- pensó este sin notar el toque de celos que le dio a Lilith.

-[¿Puede que al joven maestro le llamara la atención alguna de esas jóvenes mujeres?] - le pregunto en tono de burla el Dragón de Ojos Azules del Caos Máximo a Vanity, quien soltó una risita.

-[Una palabra más sobre eso Blue, y te golpeare en las pelotas] - la declaración de Lilith puso sorpresivamente al dragón pálido.

Shadow, como siempre, ignoraba eso - _Bueno, me iré a dormir. Mañana llegamos a la isla y lo más seguro es que lloverán las solicitudes de duelo_ \- Vanity y Darkness estaban de acuerdo con él. El peliazul retiro las sabanas para poder dormir tranquilo, ignorando de nuevo a Breaker y Exarion que trataban de evitar que Lilith mate a Blue… era gracioso, un imponente dragón que era el más poderoso en términos de ataque en el mazo le tenía miedo a una demonio con solo 2000 de ataque.

Pero no se le puede culpar… una mujer furiosa es de temer, pero una furiosa y que sus constantes intentos de tener una relación fallen por X motivo es suficiente para ya ir escribiendo tu testamente.

 **En otra habitación:**

-Te lo digo Sayers, si es un duelista psíquico, entonces debe tener su poder muy bien controlado para no causar daño con sus monstruos - decía Akiza en su cama, hablando por teléfono con el tal Sayers… su compañera estaba profundamente dormida ahora, por lo que no había problema.

- _"Si es así, con más razón debemos unirlo al movimiento Arcadia"_ \- dijo Sayers pensando su próximo movimiento - _"Muy bien, esto es lo que harás. Intentaras ganarte su confianza y le propondrás unirse al movimiento. Debes asegurarte haber ganado su confianza para ello_ " - ordeno Sayers.

-Entendido Sayers - Akiza cortó la llamada y se tapó con sus sabanas, preparándose para entrar en el reino de Morfeo - _Me pregunto… ¿Me ayudara a controlar mi maldición?_ \- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **Omake: los Ojamas en problemas.**

Mientras los alumnos y maestros dormían, un trio espiritual revisaba las habitaciones… los tres eran pequeños, uno era amarillo con ojos saltones, otro negro con una enorme nariz y otro verde con un solo ojo. Algo que tenían en común era que los tres usaban calzones rojos.

-[Muy bien chicos, esta es la siguiente] - dijo el Ojama Amarillo ingresando a la habitación 103 con sus hermanos… oh no, ya puedo ver que pasara.

Al entras, se encontraron con Shadow y Crow durmiendo… primero revisaron al chico de Satélite, pero no encontraron nada peligroso entre sus cosas, por lo que pasaron ahora al compañero del pelinaranja.

-[Hey… ¿este no es el chico que paso mucho tiempo al lado de Asuka y Mana?] - pregunto Ojama Negro viéndole bien la cara.

-[Si… es el que evita que ellas estén con Shingo] - dijo el verde entrecerrando su único ojo.

-[¿Y si lo forzamos a alejarse de Asuka y Mana?] - propuso Ojama Amarillo sacándoles sonrisas malvadas a los otros dos… ellos siempre tratarían de ayudar a Chazz o a Shingo, y esta ocasión no era distinta.

Sin embargo… antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, dos manos agarraron las caras de Ojama Amarillo y Negro, mientras que Verde fue sujetado por una cola.

-[Escúchenme bien, trio de idiotas… no pude dormir junto a Shadow hoy, y si eso no fuera suficiente como para hacerme enojar, ahora ustedes quieren molestarlo por una estupidez. Ahora ustedes tres van a ser mis sacos para sacar toda esta furia] - Lilith había atrapado al infame trio mientras los mirabas con sus ojos brillando de forma maligna, lo que causo que los tres comenzaran a temblar.

El trio Ojama no sería el mismo después de esa noche… y nunca más se acercarían a Shadow, a menos que valla na acompañados por todo el mazo de Chazz., por si las dudas.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo… es un poco más corto que el anterior pero no se me ocurrió agregar otra cosa.**

 **Más personajes han hecho su aparición, tanto de GX como Arc-V y OCs… tal vez en el próximo capítulo sea el turno de otro para tener un duelo.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Deadpool: ¿Vas a empezar con eso?**

 **No tengo mejor forma para comenzar un cap, así que si… aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, donde aparecerán más personajes de las distintas franquicias.**

 **Misogi: menos Zexal porque el cago aquí presente no tiene ganas de verla.**

 **Hey, cuando llegues a la universidad entenderás que tiempo es lo que te va a faltar…**

 **Chichigami: Ademas, ¿No estamos al inicio del fic? Es obvio que aparecerán más personajes…**

 **¿Me van a dejar seguir? Bueno… como se murió el ánimo, vallamos a las reviews:**

 **Breaker234: gracias… aunque creo que mencione que Jaden anda desaparecido.**

 **Guest: trato de sacarlos lo más rápido posible.**

 **Ronaldc v2: bueno, soy de los que les gustan los clásicos. Pero no, no posee a Z-Arc, aunque si las versiones Supreme King… y si, pobre Lilith.**

 **Mark157Issei: Muchas gracias y si, no estás tan alejado de la verdad. Pero primero tenemos una saga de 5D'S**

 **No los aburriré más, y empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Duel Spirit o Espiritu de Duelo hablando.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Llegada a la Academia._

 **Barco:**

La tranquilidad en la habitación de Shadow y Crow era increíble. Había tal paz y calma que quien los viera estaría muy seguro de que ambos dormirían por todo el día.

Una lástima que eso no pasara.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro dormido de Shadow… lentamente, la sombra se hacía cada vez más grande, indicando que, lo que sea que creaba esa sombra, se estaba acercando.

Algo comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la cara de Shadow. Al estar casi tocándolo, eso comenzó a… ¿Lamerlo?

-J-JA, basta…. V-vamos… p-para, Ahrima - se quejó Shadow despertando y alejando a quien lo lamia.

Dicho ser que lo lamia era, en palabras simples, la cruza de un perro con un dragón, teniendo pelaje azul con una armadura ósea que le cubría varias partes, así como una larga cola. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía unos cuernos apuntando en la misma dirección que su hocico.

-JAjaja, buen chico - el peliazul acaricio al perro, haciendo que este suelte un ladrido de felicidad - Shh, que Crow está dormido - le advirtió viendo al pelinaranja.

El mencionado seguía durmiendo sin problema, incluso roncaba… internamente, tuvo que preguntarse si se despertaría si convocaba a los monstruos más ruidosos de su mazo.

Fue ahí cuando noto que el perro/dragón venía con alguien - Tiamaton, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-[Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía cosas que terminar en casa. Ahora estoy lista para servirle] - la llamada Tiamaton era un pequeño dragón mecánico oscuro con unos cañones. Inmediatamente, el dragón se convirtió en una carta llego al a mano de Shadow.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso - el peliazul tomo su mazo y saco la única carta que no era un Duel Spirit, Draconiano del Hacha - Al fin tenemos al equipo completo, ¿no? - Shadow acaricio la cabeza de Ahrima, quien se mostró feliz, mientras se levantaba.

Sin perder tiempo, Shadow se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Tenía que bañarse antes de que Crow se despertara.

Ahrima había vuelto feliz al mazo, mientras su amo se sacaba el guante que cubría su brazo y extendía sus alas. Estas últimas eran las más difíciles de lavar, dado su posición. Aun así, disfrutaba de la sensación al lavarlas.

Tardo 20 minutos en salir del baño cambiado, usando el uniforme de ayer lavado y todo. Se sorprendió en serio al ver que Crow seguía dormido.

-¿Va a seguir durmiendo? A este paso, va a despertar cuando el barco este de vuelta en Neo Domino - comento Issei antes de escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Al abrirla, no se encontró con nadie, pero si había un balde con agua en el suelo y una nota al lado. Por curiosidad, agarro la nota y la abrió.

-"Si Crow sigue dormido, tírale el agua" - era lo que decía la nota, además de que decía que venía de parte de Yusei.

Por pura curiosidad, toco el agua… arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir lo helada que estaba. ¡¿Qué mierda le habían metido?! No importa, si venia de Yusei, entonces no tenía un motivo para dudar de ello, dado que no tenía motivo para dudar de él.

Agarrando el balde, Shadow se acercó al dormido pelinaranja… y le hecho todo el contenido. El grito que salió de la garganta de Crow debió llegar hasta la isla, o como minino escucharse en todo el barco.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?! - se quejó el pelinaranja frotándose furiosamente los brazos, en un intento de recuperar el calor que perdió.

-Yusei me dijo que lo hiciera si seguías dormido - Shadow le mostro la nota, lo que hiso que el ceño de Crow se frunciera más.

-Esta… ¡Esta no es la letra de Yusei, es la de Jack! - levantándose furiosamente, Crow salió con el objetivo de buscar a su amigo, y regresarle lo que hiso.

Shadow solo se encogió de hombros y tomo su disco de duelo y su mazo, dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar algo.

 **Con Shingo:**

El mencionado se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación. Acaba de terminar de desayunar, y había algo importante que discutir con su pequeña intromisión nocturna.

-Así que… ¿Cómo terminaron aso? - le pregunto el castaño rubio a los tres idiotas.

En frente de él, se encontraba el maltratado trio Ojama: Amarillo tenía vendado la mano derecha, con un ojo completamente vendado y el otro en camino, Negro tenía la boca completamente vendada, así como los brazos, y usaba muletas, y Verde usaba un lente oscuro sobre su único ojo, además de estar en silla de ruedas.

Eso era algo que lo sorprendió y hasta perturbo… el trio Ojama había pasado por mucho, pero siempre lograba reponerse muy rápido. Esta vez, habían quedado peor de lo que nunca antes habían quedado.

-[E-Ese c-chico de c-cabello a-azul…] - dijo el Amarillo.

-¿Shadow? ¿El de Osiris Rojo? - pregunto curioso Shingo… ahora quería saber que tenía que ver el con ellos.

-[E-El t-tiene un D-Duel S-Spirit muy f-fuerte…] - murmuro el Verde temblando.

-Bueno, vi que invoco a unos monstruos muy poderosos, pero aun así…

-[N-No, e-este nos r-recordó v-viejos t-traumas…] - Negro casi parecía que se desmayaba.

-Mejor vuelvan con mi padre, para curarse - los tres asintieron antes de irse, dejando solo a Shingo.

Este saco su mazo, uno basado en el arquetipo Horda de Maldad… o al menos en su mayoría. Una carta no pertenecía al arquetipo, pero era muy importante para él. Era la carta que su madre le dio antes de…

El la miro un rato, pero después negó con la cabeza. Esta carta era muy importante en sus estrategias, pero tenía que probarse. Tenía que demostrar que no depende de una carta, sino de su habilidad como duelista.

 **Un rato después:**

La llegada la isla fue sin duda alguna espectacular. Ver como uno se acerca a una isla enorme es algo que a todos les gusta.

La isla había cambiado y se había expandido desde la época de Jaden Yuki. No solo era tres veces más grande, sino que los dormitorios se vieron expandidos debido al mencionado crecimiento. El edificio principal conservaba su viejo estilo de cúpulas con obeliscos, pero también se había visto considerablemente expandido para incluir nuevos estadios: unos para Turbo Duel y otros para Action Duels.

Actualmente, todos los alumnos estaban bajando del barco, algunos con solo equipaje, otros con el equipaje u los D-Whell. Como curiosidad, Crow estaba un poco más adelantado que Yusei y Jack mientras refunfuñaba.

-Este lugar sí que es enorme - dijo Shadow admirando el puerto… también contaba con un aeropuerto, tanto para un avión privado como helicópteros.

-El hombre Gongenzaka piensa lo mismo - Shadow parpadeo antes de darse vuelta… y tener que doblar su cuello para ver hacia arriba.

La persona que había hablado era un chico, como de su edad, de al menos 2 metros de altura y considerablemente fornido. Tenía el cabello negro peinado en un copete, ojos del mismo color, una cinta roja sujetada en la frente, y una nariz un poco más roja que el resto de su cara. Usaba el uniforme de Ra Amarillo, con un fajín blanco cruzado sobre su espalda. También usaba unas sandalias de metal en vez de zapatos.

-Disculpa… soy Shadow - se presentó el peliazul dándole la mano.

-Soy Noburo Gongenzaka, pero al hombre Gongenzaka le gusta que le llamen Gongenzaka - el llamado Gongenzaka devolvió el saludo, agitando accidentalmente a Shadow debido a la fuerza que poseía - Espero verte pronto y tener un duelo, Red Darkness - declaro el pelinegro yéndose.

-… ¿Red Darkness? - se preguntó Shadow, consternado por el inusual título.

-Te lo dieron desde que venciste al profesor Adam - la voz de Asuka hiso que se volteara y se la encontrada, con Mana, Luna y Leo detrás - Significa Oscuridad Roja, en referencia a tu mazo y dormitorio.

-… No me esperaba un título - confeso el peliazul.

-Vamos, será mejor llegar rápido al salón principal en el edificio - dijo Mana comenzando a moverse junto al resto.

Como recién llegados, debían ir al salón principal del edificio principal, para una conferencia con el Director de la Escuela. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse hacia allá, lo que daba una curiosa vista desde el cielo de un mar de colores azules, rojos y amarillos moviéndose todos juntos.

Pasaron 25 minutos para que todos los nuevos alumnos llegaran al lugar. En medio del mar de gente, había una plataforma elevada donde se encontraban varios adultos que Shadow supuso que eran los maestros.

-" _Bienvenidos alumnos"_ \- la pantalla gigante detrás de los maestros se encendió, mostrando a un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello plateado con ojos color purpura detrás de unos lentes. Su ropa no concordaba con el de un director, ya que era un suéter, con una bufanda roja, pantalones blancos y zapatillas - " _Soy su director, Akaba Reiji. Quiero darles a todos una grata bienvenida y desearles mucha suerte en su primer año aquí. La dirección de sus cuartos fue enviado a sus discos de duelo. Espero oír grandes cosas de ustedes estos años venideros"_ -se despidió Akaba Reiji apagando la televisión.

Los estudiantes no tardaron en dirigirse a sus habitaciones… afortunadamente, sus discos de duelo también contaba con una confiable aplicación GPS para moverse por la isla. Con esto, podían aprovechar que el primer día no había clases para familiarizarse con el lugar.

-Por aquí debe estar el dormitorio… - dijo Mana guiando a Shadow, Asuka, Leo y Luna al dormitorio Osiris Rojo.

-Espero que no sea como cuando mama me hablaba de sus días en la Academia… - comento Asuka algo preocupada.

-¿Tan malo era? - la pregunta de Luna estaba llena de miedo.

-En sus palabras, parecía un motel barato - una gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca de los cuatro que la escucharon.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al dormitorio, y Asuka nunca estuvo más aliviada. El dormitorio era ahora un gran edificio, con las paredes color crema y el techo, así como las puertas, de color rojo. Parecía un complejo de departamentos ahora, con un total de 3 pisos.

-Veamos… tengo la habitación 202 - dijo Asuka viendo el mensaje en su disco de duelo.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también! - dijo Mana mostrándole el mensaje. Efectivamente, ambas eran compañeras de cuarto.

-Yo y Leo estamos en la misma habitación - declaro Luna mostrándole junto a su hermano el mensaje. Tal vez se debía a que eran hermanos.

-Y yooo…. Estoy solo - el peliazul fingió deprimirse dramáticamente, sacándole una risa a los otros cuatro - Oh bueno, será mejor ir a conocer a mi compañero.

Su habitación era la 300, la cual estaba en el tercer piso… por fortuna, era la primera puerta del tercer piso. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Yusei! - grito Shadow al ver al mencionado sentado en la cama de abajo.

La habitación simple: había una litera, un baño y un escritorio, así como una mesa de luz. También había un televisor común en la habitación y un armario lo suficientemente grande para que ambos puedan poner su ropa sin problemas.

-Oh Shadow, es bueno verte - lo saludo el pelinegro con un apretón de manos.

-Igualmente - Shadow correspondió el saludo mientras dejaba sus cosas - ¿Sabes dónde quedaron Jack y Crow?

-Están justo debajo de nosotros, así que si escuchas a dos tipos tratando de matarse, tranquilo que son esos dos - le respondió con calma Yusei, demasiada calma para una respuesta como esa.

Shadow se encogió de hombros y se subió a la litera de arriba… valla con que era cómoda. Vio como Yusei sacaba unas pocas cosas de su valija, aunque no podía decir nada ya que él tampoco tenía mucho.

-Hey, Crow dijo que le habían mostrado el mazo al otro… - dijo Yusei y Shadow entendió el punto.

-Si quieres que nos mostremos nuestros mazos adelante, tengo curiosidad por tu estilo - Shadow le paso su mazo y mazo extra a Yusei, recibiendo el de este.

Por lo que veía, el mazo de Yusei se centraba en la invocación sincrónica, y sorpresivamente no se basaba en un arquetipo, sino más en un estilo como el suyo: un mazo que parece ensalada pero que funciona muy bien.

Shadow se detuvo en la carta del Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas… por un segundo, fue capaz de escuchar un rugido provenir de la carta.

- _Guau, ¿oyeron eso?_ \- pregunto el peliazul a su mazo en manos de Yusei.

-[Si… parece que Yusei Fudo tiene un Duel Spirit] - dijo Darkness sintiendo algo venir de esa carta.

-Oi Shadow - Shadow levanto una ceja al ver que Yusei levantaba unas cartas de su mazo y mazo extra - ¿No que usaba monstruos de tipo oscuro? - pregunto un tanto burlón.

-Dije que mi mazo se componía casi en su totalidad de monstruos de oscuridad - se defendió Shadow - Además, encajan en mi mazo.

-Eso no lo niego - dijo Yusei viendo esta vez las trampas - _Tiene cada variación de la carta Virus… combinado con su hechizo de campo es demasiado mortal. Hasta tiene distintos tipos de Fuerza del Espejo._ \- pensó el pelinegro, antes de pasar mejor al mazo extra - _Y tiene cada tipo de invocación: Fusion, Sincro, XYZ, Pendulum y Link… aunque estos últimos no tienen mucha sinergia. En definitiva será un oponente muy duro._

-Hey - llamo Shadow sacando a Yusei de sus pensamientos - Parece que nos quieren ver en el comedor, para mostrarnos algo - el peliazul levanto su disco de duelo, mostrando el mensaje mandado por Tyranno Hassleberry.

El dúo no tardo en bajar e ir al edifico adjunto detrás de los dormitorio, que resultaba ser el comedor de los Osiris Rojos. En el camino, se encontraron con Leo, Luna, Mana, Asuka, Jack y Crow. Estos últimos estaban con unos pocos morenotes, por lo que como dijo Yusei se estuvieron peleando.

Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con un buen número de mesas de madera repartidas por el comedor, con sillas del mismo material. Había un acceso a la cocina y en una pared se encontraban varias fotos repartidas a lo largo. El título de "Directores del dormitorio" se podía leer claramente arriba de las fotos.

-Valla, ¿Todos estos fueron directores de Osiris Rojo? - pregunto Leo viendo a un hombre mayor de largo cabello negro con gafas.

-Todos desde el primer año de Jaden Yuki en la Academia - la voz masculina hiso que todos se giraran, encontrándose con Hassleberry junto a una mujer de cabello azul con el uniforme femenino - Chicos y chicas, ella es Blair Frannigan, directora del dormitorio femenino de Osiris Rojo - presento el moreno.

-Hola a todos - saludo la mujer.

-¿Todos los directores desde aquel entonces? - pregunto Shadow recibiendo un asentimiento orgulloso de su director - ¿Incluso este? - todos se giraron para ver a quien señalaba… y casi hacen una doble toma cuando vieron que señalaba la foto de un gato regordete.

Inmediatamente, el pobre es impactado por un abanico de papel extra grande, cortesía de Asuka.

-No seas idiota. ¿Cómo un gato va a ser…?

-Jejeje - la risa nerviosa de Tyranno Hassleberry detuvo el regaño de Asuka, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él y Blair - Bueno… fueron unos dos años muy interesantes - confeso el director del dormitorio masculino.

-Esperen, ¿Tuvieron de director a un gato? - pregunto incrédulo Crow… la cara de Jack era un claro indicio de que no se lo creía.

-Digamos que el dormitorio había perdido a su anterior director… y por diversos sucesos, no se molestaron en buscar un reemplazo - dijo Blair, esperando que eso sirviera como explicación. Ella no sabía muy bien que había pasado, dado que ella no había ingresado hasta el tercer año de Jaden.

-¿Qué tan negligentes eran en ese tiempo? - se preguntó Jack.

-No quieres saber - Hassleberry sabía que en esa época las cosas se habían puesto locas, con Crowler como director al principio del año y la Sociedad de la Luz, pero no era excusa.

 **Un rato más tarde:**

Luego de un almuerzo de bienvenida, los estudiantes fueron de regreso a sus habitaciones o fueron a pasear y conocer el campus. De mientras, los directores/profesores estaban hablando en la oficina de Chazz.

-Bien, ¿qué me dicen de los nuevos estudiantes? - pregunto una mujer guapa que aparenta casi 40, aunque es mayor que eso, de largo cabello rubio con ojos color chocolate y el uniforme femenino de Obelisco Azul, con la gabardina.

-A parte de tu hija y Mana, hay muchos buenos alumnos - dijo Hassleberry sacando varios documentos con fotos y datos de varios estudiantes - El primero, Yusei Fudo…

-Es de Satélite, y tiene muy buenas habilidades de duelo. Trajo su propio D-Wheel, por lo que tiene experiencia en Turbo Duel - dijo Adam viendo la información del mencionado - Usa una baraja centrada en monstruos débiles pero que pueden poblar el campo, cartas para protegerlos y protegerse y se centra en Invocación Sincro. Parece que sus ases son Guerrero de Chatarra y Dragón de Polvo de Estrella.

-El siguiente es Jack Atlas. Se mazo tiene varios monstruos fuertes, y al igual que Yusei viene de Satélite y se centra el invocación Sincro - dijo Hassleberry - Parece que su as es el Dragón Rojo Archidemonio, hasta dijo que era su alma.

-Después esta Crow Hogann, que también viene de Satélite y su mazo usa el arquetipo Ala Negra - dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo corto con mechones naranjas y ojos azules. Usaba la versión femenina del uniforme Ra Amarillo sin gabardina - Parece que él y Jack son amigos de Yusei. Y los tres tienen experiencias en Turbo Duels.

-Por favor Kyoko, no intentes nada con ellos - bromeo Chazz… ganándose un golpe con los documentos de parte de la nombrada Kyoko.

-Sabes que yo no haría eso… hasta las vacaciones y no con estudiantes - más de uno ahí se rio un poco. Los gustos de Kyoko eran los más... peculiares de los presentes.

-Sigue Aki Izayoi. Usa un mazo de plantas y puede llegar a ser muy peligroso con su hechizo de campo. Pero, parece tener problemas a la hora de atacar - dijo Chazz sobándose la cabeza, donde recibió el golpe - Su as parece ser un monstruo sincro, el Dragón de la Rosa Negra.

-Después están los gemelos Luna y Leo. Leo usa una baraja centrada en cartas de equipo, mientras que Luna usa una centrada en la defensa - dijo Blair viendo las fotos de los gemelos - Tienen talento para su edad.

-Luego esta Gongenzaka. Utiliza un mazo exclusivamente hecho de monstruos, aunque no lo crean - aclaro Hassleberry al ver la mirada de "¿En serio?" de todos - Es mi hijastro, así que conozco su mazo y funciona muy bien.

-Después tenemos a Shingo. Usa un mazo Horda de Maldad, y su habilidad es suficiente como para meterlo en Obelisco Azul - todos pudieron oír el orgullo en la voz de Chazz.

-Luego tenemos a tu hija Asuka. Usa un mazo de Héroes, centrado en la Fusión y los Héroes Enmascarados - dijo Blair - Sabemos que pidió específicamente ir a Osiris Rojo por gusto personal junto a su amiga. Parece que tengo a tu hija bajo mi cuidado.

-Solo evita que se meta en problemas… o que le rompa el corazón a muchos chicos - bromeo Alexis, mientras los tres hombres pensaban "de tal palo tal astilla".

-Luego tenemos a Mana. Todos sabemos que usa un mazo de lanzadores de conjuros, junto a los magos que una vez le pertenecieron a su padre, y usa poco el mazo extra - dijo Adam dejando el documento.

-También está el hijo de Crowler - dijo Blair pasando el documento - No hay mucho que decir, usa el mismo arquetipo que él.

-¿Y este? - Alexis levanto un documento, con la imagen de un peliazul de ojos de diferente color - _Se me hace familiar…_

-Ese… es Shadow - suspiro Chazz levantando una ceja de Kyoko y Alexis.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto le fémina de cabello rojo.

-Jejeje, nada. Es que Chazz aún no supera el haber perdido a tan buen estudiante - la risa de Hassleberry y Adam hizo que las dos se extrañen.

-El chico en cuestión venció a Adam… - los ojos de ambas se abrieron a las palabras de Blair - Y sin recibir ni un rasguño.

-¡¿Qué?! - Adam suspiro derrotado… quería que eso permaneciera olvidado, pero Blair lo saco apropósito.

-Sí, me venció… y no estoy orgulloso de decir que ni pude ver un cuarto de su mazo - declaro este abatido.

-¿P-Pero por qué está en Osiris Rojo? Por como lo dices, debería ser Obelisco Azul - dijo sorprendida Kyoko - _¿Y qué pasa con esta generación? Hay muchos chicos guapos._

-Él dijo que le gustaba más el rojo que el azul.

.

.

.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - la carcajada que soltó Alexis se podía escuchar hasta afuera.

-No es gracioso - declaro molesto el pelinegro… molestia que creció al ver al resto contener la risa que querían dar.

-P-Perdón… es que, fue muy divertido - Alexis tardo un rato, pero pudo calmarse al final aunque la sonrisa divertida seguía en su rostro - ¿Y que baraja usa?

-En palabras simples, una ensalada - declaro Hassleberry haciendo que Alexis levante una ceja - No usa un arquetipo, sino que su mazo posee monstruos de diferentes tipos de elemento oscuridad… o al menos la mayoría según él. No se sabe nada de él aparte de su edad y nombre, ni siquiera un familiar.

-Luego de examen pude pedirle que me mostrara su mazo - las palabras de Adam atrajeron la atención del resto - La mayoría de monstruos son de oscuridad, aunque tiene algunos de los otros elementos. También tiene monstruos para invocación por Ritual, Fusion, Sincro, XYZ, Pendulum e incluso Link - los ojos de todos se abrieron ante esas palabras.

-Todo eso y sin un arquetipo… me recuerda un poco a los mazos de antes de Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler - dijo Chazz curioso.

-Pero aun así, ¿Cómo perdiste contra un novato con un mazo ensalada? - pregunto Kyoko curiosa.

-No quiero recordarlo por favor…

-No es necesario… lo tengo grabado - Adam vio con horror a Hassleberry que saco un pendrive y lo puso en la computadora de Chazz. No paso mucho antes de que reprodujera el partido.

Las tres féminas que no pudieron ver el partido, dos por quedarse en la isla y la otra porque tuvo que irse, vieron como convocaba un monstruo de nivel 3 con más ataque que la mayoría de nivel 4, un monstruo dragón con alto ataque y un monstruo que negaba invocaciones especiales, todo sumado a su hechizo de campo.

-Eso lo explica… ese monstruo es un golpe duro a casi todos los mazos. Sumado a esa Lilith y su hechizo de campo… - decía Kyoka analizando al chico.

-… Y no debería sorprendernos que dentro de poco se haga un nombre - dijo Alexis terminando la frase de su colega.

-Ya se hizo cierta reputación - las palabras del director masculino de Obelisco azul trajo la atención de sus dos colegas - "Red Darkness", se lo comenzaron a dar cuando venció al nieto de Crowler. Incluso había convocado a su monstruo más poderoso.

-También hay que considerar que el cometió un error al sacar a su golem del cementerio - dijo Blair recordando el partido.

-Bueno, dejando de lado a los nuevos y guapos alumnos - más de uno ahí negó ante los gustos de Kyoko - ¿Paso algo más interesante?

-De hecho… - todas las miradas se dirigieron a Chazz cuando abrió la boca - ¿Recuerdan que mande a los Ojama a revisar el barco?

-Si - contestaron Hassleberry, Adam y Blair.

-Bueno… regresaron completamente apaleados - la declaración de Chazz hiso que varios parpadearan - Todavía no quieren decirme que les paso, pero puede ser que un Duel Spirit los haya atrapado.

-En otras palabras, hay que estar atentos a Duel Spirit potencialmente peligrosos - dijo Blair.

-La Academia ya ha tenido cierta historia con Duel Spirit hostiles. No hay que agregar más a la lista - finalizo Chazz.

 **Al día siguiente, clases:**

Luego de despertarse temprano y pegarse un baño, Shadow salió caminando hacia su primera clase del día… y primera clase formal en su vida. Si bien Yusei no tenía clase hasta dentro de una hora, le pidió que lo levantara temprano para que tuviera tiempo y trabaje un poco en su D-Wheel.

En el camino, se encontró con Asuka, Mana y Luna. Los cuatro caminaron juntos hacia su clase.

-Luna, ¿Y Leo? - pregunto Mana curiosa por la ausencia del peliverde.

-Se quedó dormido… ya se despertara - declaro la peliverde con un tono monótono. Parecía que esto ya había pasado mucho y se cansó de ser quien lo despierte.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es la primera clase? - pregunto Shadow viendo como Asuka revisaba su disco de duelo.

-A ver… la primera clase es Teoría de Duelo con… ¿Mama? - Asuka parpadeo sorprendida al ver el nombre de su madre… e inmediatamente supo que sus clases iban a ser las peores para ella.

-¡Espérenme! - el grupito se detuvo al escuchar la voz infantil de Leo acercándose. Dándose vuelta, vieron al mencionado correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad - ¡Luna, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

-Porque estoy cansada de ser quien te despierte… y encima usas una ruidosa alarma - se quejó esta negando con la cabeza.

-Eres mala hermana.

Los ahora cinco caminaron rumbo a su salón, viendo como otros estudiantes como Shingo y Dereck iban en la misma dirección.

El salón comenzó a llenarse, con Shadow sentándose detrás de Asuka y Mana, con un gemelo a cada lado de él. Shingo se sentó un asiento más atrás y Dereck bien apartado de ellos.

-Buenos días clase - en el mismo instante que Alexis entro al salón, casi todos los hombres prestaron el mismo nivel de atención que una polilla a la luz… lo cual le saco a las mujeres o bien muecas de disgusto, gotas en la nuca o bien golpearon al más cercano.

Alexis soltó una risa nerviosa por eso… valla primera impresión. Asuka se encogió avergonzada en su asiento por eso.

-Mi nombre es Alexis Yuki, y les enseñare Teoría de Duelo, tanto teórica como práctica, aunque esta última lo hago junto al director masculino de Ra Amarillo, Adam Matthew - declaro Alexis, haciendo que varios que la desconocían miraran curiosos a Asuka, quien se encogió mas.

Un poco más atrás de ellos, estaban María y Max, ambos divirtiéndose viendo la cara avergonzada de Asuka.

-Muy bien, para nuestra primera clase hablaremos de los Actions Duel - declaro Alexis mostrando una pantalla donde se mostraba un campo lleno de espadas - ¿Quién puede decirme que es un Action Duel? A ver… tú, el Osiris Rojo de cabello azul - la maestra señalo a Shadow.

-¿Yo? - el peliazul se señaló como tonto mientras la maestra asentía - Bueno… por lo poco que se, un Action Duel es un duelo donde los duelistas pueden moverse libremente por un campo establecido.

-Casi completamente en lo cierto - las palabras de Shingo captaron la atención de toda la clase - Te falto la presencia de las Action Cards, cartas que puedes recoger durante cualquier turno, aunque solo puedes tener una en mano. Pueden incluso activarse durante la fase de batalla de cualquier duelista. - explico este ganándose unos aplausos de sus compañeros Obelisco.

-Gracias, pero creo que no dije nada sobre que usted respondiera la pregunta - los aplausos cesaron de golpe cuando Alexis reprendió a Shingo - Si él se hubiera equivocado o no lo hubiera recordado no me importaría. En esta clase les enseñare sobre los duelos… vienen a aprender y si no se equivocan, entonces no aprenderán nada - declaro Alexis mientras iba a la pantalla - Como dijo el joven, los Action Duel se caracterizan por poder moverse libremente y por las Actions Cards. Estas últimas pueden ser magias, que ayudan al duelista, o trampas, que lo perjudican.

Todos estaban anotando las palabras de Alexis en sus libretas. Ocasionalmente, la maestra hacia preguntas a su clase, dándole a su hija las más difícil que o bien lograba responder muy bien, muy pocas veces, o se equivocaba, la mayoría de veces.

Mana se reía divertida de las caras que hacia su mejor amiga cada que respondía bien o mal una pregunta, risa que compartieron muchos de los alumnos, ya sea por diversión o burla.

-Odio esta clase - murmuro la castaña.

-¿En serio? A mí me parece divertida - dijo Shadow escribiendo sobre las diferentes Actions Cards.

-Porque tu madre no es la maestra - respondió está molesta.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas hasta que la clase termino… dos infernales horas para la pobre Asuka, quien termino teniendo que contestar la mayoría de las preguntas.

-Muy bien clase, no olviden ir a la Arena 11 para la clase práctica - dijo Alexis despidiendo a toda su clase.

-¿Qué tienen después de esta clase? - pregunto Shadow estirándose un poco - Yo tengo Educación Física.

-Yo y Leo tenemos Computación - declaro Luna.

-Suertudos, yo y Mana tenemos Matematicas - dijo Asuka ya cansada, y solo era el primer día.

-¿De qué se quejan? Yo tengo a Hassleberry como profesor - no es que lo odiara, pero si algo aprendió del poco tiempo que lo conoció, es que es muy entusiasta… y según unos chico de segundo que escucho en el barco, le gusta poner retos.

 **Hora del almuerzo:**

-En serio, creo que el profesor se pasó… - le comento Shadow a Yusei, ambos con bandejas de comida.

-A ustedes solo los hiso correr 100 veces, a nosotros nos hiso hacer 100 flexiones con personas en nuestra espalda - contrataco Yusei sentándose en una mesa.

-… Bueno, lo admito. Eso es peor - cedió Shadow sentando en frente del pelinegro.

Ambos estaban solos en la hora del almuerzo. Jack y Crow tuvieron unos problemas al parecer con Hassleberry, lo que llevo a que tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo. Mientras, Leo y Luna fueron a la tienda de cartas y Mana y Asuka tuvieron que ayudar a la madre de esta última.

-Demonios, olvide la sal. Ya vuelvo - Yusei se levantó, yendo hacia la cafetería pedir la sal.

Shadow solo asintió llevando una papa a su boca… hasta que una pregunta lo detuvo - ¿Puedo sentarme?

La pregunta la hiso una chica de su edad, de cabello rojo corto con dos largos mechones y un extraño adorno en la cabeza. Usaba el uniforme de Osiris Rojo, solo que usaba una gabardina abierta en lugar de una chaqueta.

-Claro - Shadow se encogió de hombros, viendo como la chica se sentaba a un lado de él.

-Gracias. Soy Aki Izayoi por cierto - se presentó la chica dándole la mano.

-Soy Shadow.

-¿Shadow? ¿El mismo que venció a uno de los jefes de dormitorio y a un Obelisco Azul? - pregunto con fingida curiosidad. Ella había visto ambos duelos, después de todo.

-Sí, el mismo…

-¿Y por qué estás en Osiris Rojo? - esta vez sí hubo genuina curiosidad. Es algo que se ha estado preguntando desde que lo vio en el barco.

-Me gusta más este color - una gota estilo anime cayo por la nuca de Aki. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No creo que esa sea una razón por la cual alguien rechazaría ser un Obelisco Azul - murmuro la chica, pero fue audible para Shadow.

-Es solo un dormitorio - dijo este.

En ese tema no podía discutir… si bien es cierto que Obelisco Azul sigue teniendo mejores habitaciones y un mejor futuro para sus estudiantes, no es como antes. Actualmente es como dijo, solo un dormitorio.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio que el rostro del peliazul estaba muy cerca del suyo… tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no estallar y golpearlo con un monstruo.

-¿Q-Que haces…? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Me estaba preguntando algo… - Aki soltó un suspiro al saber para donde iba… como odiaba a veces tener su físico, por más vanidoso que haya sonado ese pensamiento - ¿Para qué es eso?

Aki casi se cae cuando vio que señalo su horquilla… fue algo que en definitiva no se esperó. Normalmente espera intentos de seducción, o insultos si saben quién es, pero esa pregunta…

-Es una horquilla para sujetar mi pelo - dijo está saliendo de su sorpresa.

-¿No sería más fácil cortar el flequillos? - pregunto curioso el peliazul.

-¿Y no te dijeron que no se debe hablar sobre el cabello de una mujer? - contraataco la pelirroja, aunque también era para ocultar otra cosa.

Esa horquilla también mantenía sus poderes bajo control. El dejarse crecer el flequillo le permitía sujetarla y controlar sus poderes.

-Sí, me lo han dicho mucho - confeso Shadow alejándose un poco de Aki, para alivio de esta.

Un silencio algo incómodo cayó en la mesa, debido a un simple e importante factor… Aki no sabía cómo comenzar a ganarse la confianza de Shadow.

Sayer le había dicho que intentara ganarse su confianza y ella no quería defraudarlo… pero su interacción con lo demás era, como máximo, mínima. Ni siquiera interactuaba con el resto de los miembros en el Movimiento.

Antes de que se mate pensando formas para comenzar una declaración, alguien más la empezó - Veo que conociste a alguien.

La voz masculina hiso que se girara, encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro corto con unas sombras doradas y una marca amarilla en la mejilla. Si no mal recordaba, era Yusei Fudo de Satélite.

-Sí, Yusei ella es Aki. Aki él es Yusei - presento el peliazul.

-Un placer - dijo Yusei dándole la mano.

-I-Igualmente - susurro Aki aceptando la mano- _Cálmate Aki, solo es amable porque no sabe lo que eres_ \- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Conseguiste la sal?

-Si… y de paso vi a Leo salir corriendo. Al parecer olvido su mazo - dijo Yusei haciendo que Aki levante una ceja.

-¿Quién se olvida su mazo?

-El al parecer cuando se queda dormido - contesto Shadow restándole importancia.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes algo después del almuerzo? - pregunto Yusei a Shadow.

-Sí, tengo Teoría de Duelo en la Arena 11, ¿por? - pregunto el peliazul curioso.

-Nada, es que quería tener un duelo contigo - declaro Yusei - Aunque puede que valla a verlos, después de todo, no tengo clase hasta dentro de dos horas.

-Bien. ¿Y tú Aki? - pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-¿Yo? Tengo Teoría de Duelo contigo, así que estaré ahí - declaro viendo como Shadow trataba de recordar haberla visto… no lo culpa, se sentó muy atrás alejada de todos.

Los tres siguieron comiendo, charlando ocasionalmente sobre estrategias o combos… ahí fue que Shadow se enteró que Aki usaba un mazo de plantas, y que su estrategia principal parecía ser daño por efecto.

El tiempo paso volando, ya que para cuando se dieron cuenta, el almuerzo casi terminaba y tenían que ir a la Arena 11. Tiraron la basura y caminaron los tres hacia el lugar.

 **Arena 11:**

El trio llego a la Arena 11, encontrándose con Asuka con abanico en mano y Mana… cerca se encontraban Jack y Crow, ambos frotándose la cabeza.

-Al fin llegaste - dijo Asuka apuntando con su abanico a Shadow.

-Perdón, pero estaba comiendo con Yusei… - se excusó este señalando al mencionado - … y Aki… - pero cuando giro hacia la otra acompañante, está ya no estaba -… ¿Cuándo se fue?

-Ni bien entramos - respondió Yusei viendo a sus dos amigos - ¿Se pelearon?

-Si… tuve que golpearlos para que se calmaran - declaro Asuka dejando su "arma" apoyada en la pared mientras Yusei iba a ver a Jack y Crow.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? - pregunto Leo llegando junto con Luna.

-No, la clase no ha iniciado todavía - dijo Mana.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo para hablar - una voz femenina, muy conocida para Asuka y Mana, llamo la atención de todos.

Acercándose, venia una mujer de cabellera castaña larga con ojos azules, que usaba un uniforme de Obelisco Azul. Al lado venia un hombre de cabello blanco con ojos azules, y mismo uniforme.

-¡María, Max! - saludo Mana feliz de verlos.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerían - se dijo Asuka abrazándolos a ambos.

-Bueno, tuvimos varios trabajos que terminar…

-Esa excusa no funcionara Max - dijo Asuka, sacándole una risa nerviosa al albino.

-Bueno, ¿Nos van a presentar a sus amigos? - pregunto María viendo a Leo, Luna y Shadow.

-Ah sí. María, Max, ellos son Leo, Luna y Shadow - los tres mencionados los saludaron, aunque en el caso de Luna fue con más nervios que los otros dos - Leo, Luna, Shadow, ellos son María y Max, dos de los mejores estudiantes de la Academia - presento Mana, evitando revelar el apellido de ambos.

-Un placer - dijo Max estrechando la mano de Leo, Shadow y besando la mano de Luna, como un príncipe.

-¿EHhhh? - la cara de Luna se puso tan roja como un tomate por la acción… Leo no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

-Sabes, las primeras veces que hacías eso era divertido… ahora pareces un pedófilo - confeso María con una mirada monótona.

-Vamos hermana, era una broma - dijo Max, con las mejillas sonrojadas por las palabras de su hermana menor… y las risas que salían de la boca de Asuka y Mana.

-Entonces no lo hagas más, o malpensaran de voz como yo lo hago - declaro María pasando a ver a Shadow - Tu eres el que venció a Adam Mathew. He escuchado varias cosas sobre ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas…

-Muchos son que hiciste trampa contra un Obelisco Azul en un duelo durante el viaje hacia la Academia - una gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca de Shadow, Mana, Asuka, Leo y Luna… valla con que no quieren quedar mal los de Obelisco Azul - En realidad no les creo sin pruebas… pero algo que dijeron me pareció curioso.

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Shadow algo cauteloso por lo que podría preguntar.

-Me dijeron que tenías un monstruo de ritual muy curioso… de la familia "Blue Eyes" - declaro dándole una mirada que mostraba un nivel de interés que puso nervioso al peliazul.

Por fortuna, lo salvo la campana… o en este caso, los maestros.

-¡Muy bien clase! - el llamado de Adam, con Alexis al lado, llamo la atención de todos - ¡Para esta clase práctica, tendremos un Action Duel! - la declaración del profesor saco un grito de emoción al unísono.

-¿Quiénes serán los que participen? - se preguntó Asuka inclinándose en la baranda… dándole a algunos alumnos una vista muy buena de su escote - Talvez entres tu Mana.

-Si es así, espero que María no sea mi oponente, o Max - deseo la pelinegra de mechones dorados.

-Yo espero que me toque a mí - deseo Leo emocionado, como si tuviera un exceso de azúcar.

-Yo espero que a mí no - murmuro Luna.

 **En otro lado de la Arena:**

-Espero que me toque a mí, así pongo a ese rechazado en su lugar - deseo Decker viendo fijamente a Shadow.

-Ya te venció una vez, y podrá hacerlo de nuevo - se burló Shingo al lado, ganándose una mirada de muerte del pelinegro - Lo enfrentaste hace solo dos días, deja a otros enfrentarlo - en las palabras del Princeton se podía escuchar un gran deseo de tener un duelo con Shadow.

-Los que se enfrentaran serán… ¡Shadow! - el grito de Alexis vino acompañado por varios jadeos de la audiencia - Y su oponente será…

- _Que no me toque…. Que no me toque…_ \- pensaban la mayoría de los alumnos, no deseando enfrentar al peliazul.

- _Que me toque… que me toque_ \- pensaban personas como Decker y Leo… Yusei, Jack y Crow tenían pensamientos similares, pero más calmados.

-¡Shingo Princeton! - muchos suspiros de alivio, más algunos de frustración, se escucharon luego del anuncio.

-Que mal, yo quería ser quien lo enfrente - se quejó Asuka haciendo un puchero, pero lo cambio rápidamente por una sonrisa… que muchos categorizarían como sádica - Bueno, al menos puedo ver a alguien barrer el piso con Shingo.

- _Y a mí me preocupa que disfrutes de verlo perder_ \- pensó Mana soltando una risa nerviosa al ver la sonrisa de Asuka. Pero, se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba - Oigan, ¿Cuándo se fue Shadow?

-Ni bien dijeron su nombre, me pregunto dónde estaba la escalera para bajar - contesto Max acomodándose para ver el duelo.

-Sí que fue rápido.

-Quien no lo seria cuando le das "esa mirada" - contesto su hermano con sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro fastidiado de su hermana - Muchos dirían que se parece a la mirada de papa cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza y no parara hasta lograrlo - comparo este antes de volver a la Arena.

Abajo, Shingo ya estaba frente a Shadow, preparando su disco de duelo - Solo quiero decirte que no te sientas mal por perder ante mí… - dijo Shingo con algo de arrogancia filtrada en su voz.

-Esas deberían ser mis palabras - declaro Shadow poniendo su mazo en su disco y dejando que se autobarajee.

-Antes que nada… - ambos duelistas se giraron a la cabina donde fueron Alexis y Adam - Hay una regla en este duelo… no se pueden usar monstruos Ritual ni Fusión - la declaración saco más de un suspiro de sorpresa.

-Pero eso solo afecta a Shadow… - susurro Asuka viendo extrañada a su madre y volviendo su mirada a la arena - ¿Qué estarán planeando?

-Talvez quieren ver más del mazo de Shadow - dijo Max - No parece tener un arquetipo, por lo que es una completa sorpresa.

-¿Y qué tan bueno es Shingo? - pregunto Leo cerca de Asuka. Si bien la conversación capto su atención, tenía más curiosidad por las capacidades del oponente de su amigo.

-Aunque Asuka no lo admita, Shingo es un muy buen duelista. Puede parecer arrogante casi todo el tiempo, pero la excepción son aquellos que considera como iguales o más, como Asuka, María, Max y yo - declaro Mana viendo la actitud de Shingo… no menciono que, al parecer, Shingo parecía haber ganado una especie de respeto por el peliazul.

La Arena se ilumino, mientras la Visión Solida Real comenzaba a crear en escenario… para cuando la luz se desvaneció, el lugar había sido transformado en una especie de castillo medieval rodeado por un bosque.

-¡Duelistas atrapados en el campo de batalla! - canto Alexis emocionada por alguna razón.

-¡Luchando y danzando junto a sus monstruos! - continuo Adam igual de emocionado.

-¡La máxima evolución de los duelos! - Shadow se estaba preguntando por qué parecían todos tan emocionados al decir eso.

-¡ACTION!

-… ¡DUEL! - gritaron Shingo y Shadow. Un tornado de cartas se formó antes de estallas, dispersando las cartas en todo el escenario.

Shadow: 8000

Shingo: 8000

-Iré primero - declaro Shadow viendo su mano - _Si en los Action Duel los monstruos son reales…_ \- pensó antes de al fin elegir un monstruo - Invoco a Rey Dragón Supremo Darkwurm - un dragón de color oscuro apareció en el campo. Era pequeño comparado con otros, con picos en la cola, patas y brazos, dos grandes picos a modo de ala salían de su espalda y tenía dos colmillos que salían de los costados de su cabeza. Por último, tenía varios detalles en verde brillante (LV8/1800/1200/PS5).

Sin pensarlo, Shadow se subió a la espalda de su monstruo, indicándole que comience a correr por el escenario.

-Parece que capto la esencia de los Action Duel rápido - dijo Alexis viendo el duelo desde la cabina.

-Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno - declaro Shadow mirando sus tres cartas restantes.

-Entonces, es mi turno. Robo - Shingo saco su carta y la miro… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la jugada que podía hacer - Como tienes más monstruos que yo, puedo invocar a Mandrágora Horda de Maldad en modo de ataque - una pequeña planta humanoide apareció en el campo, sus brazos eran dos hojas grandes y tenía lo que parecía una venus atrapamoscas en la cabeza (LV4/1550/1450)

-Así que usa un mazo Horda de Maldad - susurro Leo tratando de recordar algo de información sobre ese arquetipo… pero no podía. La ver su cara de frustración, Max decidió ayudarlo.

-Ese arquetipo se centra en la rápida invocación de monstruos desde la mano, además de la devolución de cartas del oponente a la mano, evitando así la mayoría de efectos que se activan al ser destruidos - explicaba Max, ganándose una mirada agradecida de Leo - Sus invocaciones del mazo extra son todas monstruos XYZ de rango 4.

-Y ese nivel es el que predomina en ese arquetipo - dijo Asuka, adivinando que jugada va a hacer.

-Ahora, invoco a Castor Horda de Maldad - Shingo invoco a hora a un guerrero que usaba una armadura dividida en dos: un lado blanco aparentemente inofensivo y un lado oscuro más amenazante. También portaba una capa y tenía una espada (LV4/1750/550) - Y activo su efecto, permitiéndome hacer otra invocación normal este turno de otro Horda de Maldad. Con eso, invoco a Caduceo Horda de Maldad - ahora apareció un monstruo con armadura negra con varios detalles dorados, unas alas de cristal que servían como capa en la espalda, y portaba un centro dorado con serpientes entrelazadas y otro con un espejo, también dorado (LV4/1600/1550)

-Tiene tres monstruos de nivel cuatro… - murmuro Yusei.

-Debe estar planeando hacer una Invocación XYZ - aseguro Jack, viendo como Shadow seguía buscando una Action Card.

-Ahora, abriré una red de superposición - una especie de galaxia dorada superpuesta sobre otra oscura apareció en frente de Shingo mientras Caduceo y Mandrágora brillaban - Superpongo a los niveles 4 Mandrágora y Caduceo. Poderoso dragón general de las hordas, álzate y llévalos a la victoria. ¡Invocación XYZ! ¡Rango cuatro, Bahamut Horda de Maldad! - cuando los dos monstruos entraron en la galaxia, surgió un enorme dragón negro con detalles azules. Era largo, y poseía dos piernas y dos brazos, así como dos grandes alas con la membrana celeste. Su cabeza tenía cuatro cuernos, dos a cada lado, hacia atrás. Por último, dos esferas oscuras giraban alrededor del monstruo, formando una X (RK4/2350/1350/ORU2).

-Mierda, tenía que traer a Bahamut - dijo Asuka frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es malo?

-Muy malo… - le dijo Mana a Luna.

-Activo el efecto de Bahamut. Separando una de sus unidades de superposición, y enviando un monstruo Horda de Maldad de mi mano al cementerio, puedo tomar el control de un monstruo de mi oponente - declaro Shingo mientras una de las esferas que giraban alrededor de Bahamut desaparecía y él enviaba una carta al cementerio. (ORU1)

-¡¿Qué?! - varias líneas salieron de las alas de Bahamut, atrapando a Darkworm y alejándolo de su maestro, manteniéndolo sujeto a lado de Shingo. Afortunadamente, logro tomar algo de un árbol cercano.

-Y para continuar, activo el efecto de Caduceo en el cementerio. Puedo activarlo si fue mandado ahí este turno, y me permite invocar a un monstruo Horda con un sacrificio menos - Shingo entonces salto hacia la mano de Bahamut, quien comenzó a volar - Pero primero necesito algo…

El monstruo XYZ voló hasta llegar a una zona del bosque, que Shingo pudo ver desde su anterior posición, y pudo ver la carta en el árbol. La tomo y la vio, sonriendo al verla.

-Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado - murmuro antes de activarla y agarrar otra carta de su mano - Activo Action Magic, ¡Uno Más!, que me permite hacer otra invocación normal. E invoco a Golem Horda de Maldad, que al ser nivel 5 y gracias al efecto de mi monstruo, puedo hacerlo sin un sacrificio - Ahora apareció un monstruo similar a una araña mecánica negra con plateado metálico y dorado. Tenía lo que parecía un ojo (LV5/2150/1250)

-Y eso me va a dar pesadillas - comento Leo viendo al monstruo que rondara sus sueños por un buen tiempo.

-Hay cosas más importantes Leo - dijo Luna - Shingo lleno casi todo su campo y una zona extra, y tiene poder de ataque suficiente como para extinguir la mayor parte de los puntos de vida de Shadow - Luna vio con temor a los monstruos cuando Shingo les ordeno.

-¡Ataquen mis monstruos! - aunque Darkworm trato de moverse, las cuerdas al final lo vencieron y se lanzó contra su antiguo amo junto a los otros tres monstruos.

Sorprendentemente para todos, Shadow no se veía asustado ni nada, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro - ¡Activo Action Magic, Gran Escape! ¡Finaliza la Fase de Batalla! - cuando activo la carta, un trampolín apareció debajo de él, lanzándolo hacia el castillo. Por suerte aterrizo a salvo, o si no le hubiera dolido.

-Bien jugado. Pongo una carta y finalizo…

-Antes de que finalices, activo mi carta boca abajo. ¡Magia de juego rápido, Fuegos del Día del Juicio! Esto invoca dos fichas Día del Juicio en mi campo en modo de defensa - dos seres hechos de fuego negro con un ojo aparecieron en su campo.

-Muy bien, finalizo mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo - Shadow saco su carta y la vio un rato. Pudo escuchar un rugido proveniente de su mazo extra - _Si, sé que iba a convocarte, pero que se llevara a Darkworm término mandando el plan a la mierda. Supongo que iré con otro plan_ \- pensó antes de invocar al monstruo que robo - Sacrifico mis dos fichas. ¡Ven, con tus nobles y heroicos ojos heterocromaticos! ¡Aparece, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!- las dos fichas desaparecieron, reemplazadas por un dragón de escamas rojas con un núcleo azul en el centro. Tenía dos grandes huesos curvos saliendo de su lomo, con dos orbes rojos y verdes cada uno. Como su nombre indicaba, sus ojos eran de distinto color, siendo el derecho rojo, mientras el otro verde (LV7/2500/2000/PS4).

El dragón soltó un poderoso rugido al ser invocado, inclinándose para que su maestro se suba a él. Sin embargo, Shadow se negó, dándole una sonrisa que solo podía significar algo… Esto apenas comienza.

-Y ahora, bajando su nivel en tres - el nivel de Odd-Eyes bajo d - Puedo invocar de forma especial a Mago Noble Dragón - un pequeño niño de cabello violeta apareció. Usaba un traje grande de color blanco con detalles en negro y debajo tenía otra vestimenta de color purpura. Tenía un bastón con la punta en forma de U y una gema roja en el centro (LV3/700/1400).

-¿Por qué invoco a ese mago? - se preguntó Leo rascándose la cabeza - Sus puntos de ataque no igualan a ninguno de los monstros de Shingo…

-Creo que me hago una idea - las palabras de Jack a lado hicieron que se girara y lo viera. Crow y Yusei tenían los mismos pensamientos que su amigo rubio.

-Necesito bajar el nivel… - murmuro Shingo en la palma de Bahamut - Déjame adivinar, es un Sintonizador - declaro este y la sonrisa del peliazul se lo confirmo.

-Sí. Sintonizo a mi Mago con mi Odd-Eyes - el mago salto y se convirtió en tres aros. Los aros rodearon a Odd-Eyes mientras este se disolvía y se convertía en cuatro esferas luminosas - ¡Abre tus alas hermosas y majestuosas! ¡Y derrota a nuestros enemigos a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Invocación Sincro! ¡Ven, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! - un rayo de luz atravesó los anillos, invocando un nuevo monstruo.

El monstruo en cuestión era un dragón de color blanco con muchos detalles en negro como en la cola, los brazos y el estómago. Sus antebrazos, pecho y cabeza eran protegidos por una armadura azul. No tenía piernas y su cintura tenía alrededor cuatro cristales formando una X. sus alas, como lo indicaba su nombre, eran transparentes, como si fueran de vidrio (LV7/2500/2000).

El dragón soltó un rugido como Odd-Eyes al ser invocado. Se inclinó hacia Shadow, dejando que lo monte y elevándose con él hacia el cielo.

-Así que también tiene un monstruo Sincro - dijo María viendo como Shadow volaba sobre su dragón por el campo.

-¿Pero por qué se subió?

-Para buscar mejor las Action Card - le dijo Asuka a Leo… el pequeño parecía tener muchas dudas hoy.

-¡Batalla! ¡Ataco a Bahamut Horda de Maldad con Clear Wing! ¡Tifón de Velocidad! - Shadow salto de su dragón y aterrizo en el suelo, dejando que su dragón ataque sin contenerse. Clear Wing comenzó a girar mientras ascendía, cubriéndose de fuertes vientos antes de arrojarse sobre Bahamut, pareciendo un tifón que termino impactando con el monstruo oponente.

Shadow: 8000

Shingo: 7850

Shingo se cubrió con su brazo, tratando de protegerse de los fuertes vientos. Pero la destrucción de su monstruo no lo afecto tanto… Shadow se dio cuenta que, aunque derroto a Bahamut, Darkworm todavía estaba en el lado de Shingo.

-Te estas preguntando el por qué tu monstruo no regreso ¿Verdad? - como si leyera su mente, Shingo respondió - La respuesta es simple. Incluso su Bahamut deja el campo, el monstruo que fue afectado por su efecto sigue en el mío hasta que sea destruido - su declaración hiso que Shadow frunciera el ceño… si plan parecía haber fallado.

-Pongo una carta y termino mi turno - Shadow vio su última carta y fue corriendo al bosque, buscando otra Action Card. Clear Wing lo seguía desde el cielo.

-Mi turno, robo - Shingo vio su carta, que resultó ser una carta de trampa - Activo la Llamada de los Condenados - Shingo levanto su carta boca abajo, que mostraba a un monstruo saliendo de un pantano - Me permite revivir un monstruo de mi cementero - un portal oscuro apareció en el suelo, y de la carta salió una mano fantasmal que entro en el portal.

La mano regreso, trayendo consigo a Caduceo - Y ahora vuelvo a abrir la red de superposición. Esta vez, superpongo a Caduceo y Castor. Dragón titánico de la maldad, has que todos se inclinen a tu voluntad. Aparece, rango 4, Ofión Horda de Maldad.

Un monstruo dragón apareció en el campo. Tenía una armadura negra que lo cubría casi al completo y se paraba en sus cuatro patas. Sus alas tenían plumas que iniciaban rojas, pero se volvían azules cuanto más se extendían (RK4/2550/1650/ORU2).

-Ahora activo el efecto de mi Golem. Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar a un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor en el campo que no sea de oscuridad, y destruirlo - el Golem apunto con su ojo a Clear Wing, quien volaba sobre Shadow. Un rayo salió disparado contra el dragón, pero Shadow no se vio preocupado.

-¡Activo el efecto de Clear Wing! ¡Una vez por turno, si un monstruo de nivel cinco o mayor activa su efecto, puedo negarlo y destruirlo! ¡Espejo Dicroico! - los ojos de Shingo se abrieron al ver como el láser era reflejado por las alas del dragón, regresándolo contra su monstruo y destruyéndolo - Y además, Clear Wing gana ataque igual al ataque del monstruo destruido hasta la fase final - la energía resultante de la destrucción de Golem fue absorbida por Clear Wing, incrementando su poder a 4650.

-Un monstruo que niega efectos… - murmuro María viendo al dragón - No es una carta normal. ¿Dónde la habrá conseguido?

-Por lo que nos dijo, creció en el Duel Spirit World - el susurro de Mana hiso que los ojos de María se abrieran - Debió obtenerlo ahí.

-Me estás diciendo que de alguna manera saben que creció en ese lugar y no me lo dijeron - Mana se rio nerviosa al ver la cara enojada de María… como odiaba no estar informada de todo.

-Tsk - rechisto Shingo al ver su primer plan fallido… la carta en su mano tampoco ayudara - Activo el efecto de Ofión. Al eliminar una de sus unidades, puedo agregar una carta con el nombre Infestación de mi mazo a mi mano - Shingo separo a Castor y lo envió al cementerio, agregando una carta a su mano (ORU1) - Agrego Pandemia de Infestación a mi mano, y coloco dos cartas boca abajo para terminar mi turno - las dos cartas aparecieron, mientras el ataque de Clear Wing regreso a la normalidad.

Shingo comenzó a correr por el bosque, buscando alguna Action Card que le sirva.

-Esto está muy peleado - comento Adam viendo a ambos correr por el campo.

-Si… _Siento que ya lo he visto antes, ¿Pero dónde…? -_ Alexis estaba más concentrada en tratar de recordar donde vio a Shadow antes.

-Mi turno, robo - Shadow vio su carta unos segundos… pero vio que no había nada que pudiera hacer - _Si lo invoco, puede que tenga una contramedida… será mejor ir a lo seguro -_ pensó antes de ver algo en un árbol cercano.

Haciéndole una seña su dragón, Shadow corrió hacia la carta mientras Clear Wing ascendía - ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco a Ofión con Clear Wing! ¡Tifón de Velocidad! - Clear Wing se abalanzo sobre Ofión a toda velocidad, envuelto en ese tifón. Antes de que ambos impactaran, Shadow tomo la Action Card - ¡Action Magic! ¡Ataque Plus! ¡El ataque de Clear Wing aumenta en 1000 puntos! - cuando el ataque de Cleaw Wing aumento a 3500, el tifón que lo rodeaba creía en intensidad.

Shingo se preparó para el inminente impacto… estaba seguro que como mínimo el ataque lo movería de donde estaba. Clear Wing atravesó a Ofión sin misericordia, enviando a Shingo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, logro agarrar una Action Card en el camino.

Shadow: 8000

Shingo: 6900

-¿No decías que le ganarías? - se burló Decker desde su posición

-¡Activo mi Action Magic, Robo por daño! ¡Como recibí daño por batalla, puedo robar dos cartas! - Shingo saco dos cartas.

-¡Termino mi turno! - anuncio Shadow saltando sobre Clear Wing… necesitaba una mejor vista para encontrar las Action Cards.

-¡Mi turno, robo! - Shingo al ver la carta que tomo, junto a las otras, soltó una risa - Es hora de dar vuelta el duelo.

Más de uno ahí pensaba que solo estaba fanfarroneando… pero solo algunos se centraron más en el duelo. Sabían que con un simple movimiento, podían cambiar todo el duelo.

-Primero, voy a bajarte de tu nube - Shadow alzo una ceja al ver la sonrisa segura y presumida de Shingo… hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al ver que dio vuelta la carta que acababa de dibujar.

- _¡Mierda! ¡Clear Wing, vamos al suelo! -_ ordeno mentalmente. El dragón sintió la preocupación de su amo y bajo velozmente al suelo.

-¡Activo Raigeki! - los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron de impresión, y miedo al ver como un potente relámpago caía sobre el peliazul.

Justo antes de que cayera el rayo, Clear Wing tomo a su amo con sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el suelo… Shadow emitió un quejido por el golpe, pero no protesto ni nada, sabía que Clear Wing lo hiso por su propio bien. El dragón soltó un rugido al ser alcanzado por el rayo y ser destruido.

- _Mierda, creo que me pase_ \- pensó Shingo sintiendo la mirada de muerte que Asuka le estaba mandando… no fue su intención ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que será tan poderoso?! - Hey, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto viendo como Shadow se levantaba.

-Si… solo un poco magullado - Shadow se sacudió el polvo que tenía por la caída - Continua por favor -… e inmediatamente comenzó a correr, buscando una Action Card.

-Muy bien. Invoco a Salamandra Horda de Maldad - un dinosaurio de tono azul, con armadura llena de picos apareció en el campo (LV4/1850/950) - Y activo su efecto. Destierro a Castor y gana 300 puntos de ataque - Shingo se guardó su monstruo y el ataque de su Salamandra aumento a 2150.

Shadow seguía buscando una Action Card, pero parece que la suerte lo habia abandonado - _¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde mierda están esas Action Cards?!_

-Y ahora activo una de mis cartas boca abajo, Escape de la Dimensión Oscura. Me permite invocar un monstruo de oscuridad desterrado - Castor regreso al campo apareciendo a través de un portal en el cielo - ¡Y vuelvo a abrir la red de superposición! ¡Esta vez superpongo a Castor con Darkworm! - ambos monstruos se volvieron luz y entraron en el portal.

-¡¿Darkworm?! - Shadow no creía que había usado a su monstruo.

-¡Surge, imponente dios de la muerte! ¡Invocación XYZ, aparece Tánatos Horda de Maldad! - un caballero de armadura oscura y verde apareció en el campo. Iba montando un caballo de aspecto demoniaca que portaba una armadura de guerra (RK4/2350/1350/ORU2).

- _Demonios… tengo que encontrar rápido una Action Card_

-¡Batalla! ¡Te ataco directamente con Tánatos y Salamandra! - ambos monstruos salieron disparados contra el peliazul.

Fue en ese momento que Shadow vio por suerte una Action Card… corrió tan rápido como pudo, logrando agarrar la Action Card a tiempo.

-¡Action Magic, Barrera Poderosa! ¡Los monstruos de mi oponente pierden 1000 puntos de ataque! - una barrera se formó en frente de Shadow, justo antes de que ambos monstruos estén a punto de colisionar con ella.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Activo mi magia de juego rápido, Pandemia de Infestación! ¡Ahora todos mis monstruos Horda son inmunes a los efectos de cartas magia o trampa! - la barrera se resquebrajo, dejando pasar libremente a ambos monstruos. La Salamandra lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul que Shadow apenas pudo esquivar, pero el golpe proporcionado después por Tánatos destruyo el suelo a lado y lo lanzo unos cuantos metros.

Shadow: 3500

Shingo: 6900

-¡Increíble! - exclamo Leo sorprendido… en un turno, Shingo le dio la vuelta al duelo de forma bestial.

- _R-Retiro lo dicho_ \- pensó nervioso Decker.

-Parece que el sentido de la batalla ha dado un giro - comento Adam, interesado en como procederá el duelo.

-Pongo una carta y termino mi turno, y con eso finaliza el efecto de mi Pandemonio de Infestación - Shingo finalizo su turno, esperando que Shadow se levantara. No tardó en hacerlo, y afortunadamente no estaba herido, aunque si lleno de tierra y hojas.

Shadow se limpió la tierra y se sacó las hojas, para proceder después con su turno - Mi turno. Robo - Al ver la carta que robo, un idea paso por su cabeza - Primero, invoco al Rey Bestia Barbaros - una especie de centauro se manifestó en el campo. La parte inferior era más parecida a un felino de pelaje negro, mientras que la parte superior era la de un hombre. Tenía una falda hecha de placas de metal dorado, iguales a las que tiene en su rostro para simular una barba y largas patillas. Tenía una larga melena rubia, y usaba como arma una lanza roja y un escudo azul (LV8/3000/1200).

-Espera, ese es un monstruo de nivel 8… ¿Puedes invocarlo de forma especial o normal bajo ciertas condiciones? - cuestiono Shingo.

-De hecho si… puede ser invocado de forma normal sin sacrificios, pero a cambio su ataque se ve reducido a 1900 - Shadow se apagó cuando el ataque de su monstruo se redujo a 1900 - Y no he terminado. De mi mano, activo la carta mágica, Portal de Monstruo. Esta carta me permite escavar en mi mazo hasta llegar a un monstruo que pueda ser invocado de forma normal, y me permite invocarlo de forma especial - la carta mostraba a un monstruo saliendo de un portal en el cielo - Vamos con la primera.

Shadow saco la primera carta… resultando ser una carta trampa. Mostraba un espejo brillante.

-La primera es Reflector Dimensional. Como no es una carta de monstruo, se va al cementerio.

Luego de enviar la carta al cementerio, Shadow saco la segunda… era otra trampa, esta vez mostraba un estallido azul.

-La segunda es Tributo Torrencial. También va al cementerio.

La tercera es la vencida… Shadow saco la carta… y era la indicada.

-¡Y la tercera es un monstruo! ¡Aparece, dragón que rige el abismo de oscuridad! ¡Darkness Diabolos, el Señor de la Guarida! - el dragón negro hiso acto de aparición, soltando un rugido que hiso que los monstruos de Shingo dieran un paso atrás (LV8/3000/2000)

-Muy bien, tienes un monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a uno de mis monstruos… pero ¿a cuál? ¿O piensas obtener una Action Card? - pregunto Shingo pero para su sorpresa Shadow negó.

-No… tengo una idea mejor - Shingo y muchos estudiantes alzaron una ceja ante esas palabras.

Sin embargo, cierto grupito ya se hacía una idea - Un momento… tiene dos monstruos de nivel 8… - murmuraba Leo ganándose unas palmaditas de Max.

-Muy bien, es como estás pensando… va a hacer una invocación XYZ - declaro el albino sin perder de vista el duelo.

-¡Abro una red de superposición! ¡Superpongo a Darkness y a Barbaros! - ambos monstruos se volvieron luz y entraron en el portal con forma de galaxia… el estallido posterior saco un enorme objeto negro - ¡Dragón que sobrepasa el tiempo, suelta un rugido que haga temblar a la galaxia! ¡Aparece, Numero 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos!

-¡¿Tiene un Numero?! - grito sorprendida Asuka, Mana, Max y María… los demás, incluso los maestros, no lo creían.

-¡¿De dónde saco él una carta tan rara?! - exclamo Adam sorprendido… Asuka estaba igual, si los ojos abiertos como platos eran una idea.

El número en cuestión era… una pirámide negra invertida, con una formación en la parte superior del cuadrado, y paneles azules y rojos en lados opuestos del triángulo, y las dos unidades de superposición rodeándola. Muchos se decepcionaron por eso, pero aquellos que conocían a los Números sabían que era solo el comienzo.

La pirámide comenzó a moverse… más específicamente, a abrirse. Pronto, paso de ser una pirámide, a un enorme dragón mecánico de color negro con líneas rojas. Si apariencia podía parecen un poco esquelética, y sus alas eran similares a placas. Tenía el número 107 en la parte derecha de la cabeza (RK8/3000/2500/ORU2)

Shingo tardo unos segundos en salir de su shock, solo para reír suavemente - Jejeje, me asustaste por un segundo, pero lo único que hiciste fue convocar a un monstruo con estadísticas casi iguales a las de tu ultimo monstruo. ¿Qué podrías hacer? - pregunto en un tono burlo, buscando molestar a su oponente.

Claro que Shadow ni le prestó atención - ¡Batalla! ¡Y es aquí cuando puedo activar el efecto de Dragón Taquiónico! ¡Al principio de mi Fase de Batalla, puedo eliminar una de sus unidades de superposición y todos los efectos de los monstruos boca arriba en el campo son negados! - los ojos de muchos se abrieron cuando el dragón se comió una de la unidades (ORU1) y regreso a su forma anterior, emitiendo un pulso que electrocuto a los dos monstruos de Shingo.

-¡¿Qué?! - Shingo vio preocupado como sus dos monstruos eran afectados por la electricidad. El más afectado fue Salamandra, ya que su ataque regreso a 1850.

-Vamos Dragón Taquiónico, ataca a Salamandra Horda de Maldad con Estallido Taquiónico de Aniquilación - el Numero regreso a su forma liberada, cargando energía morada en su boca antes de lanzarla como un cañón espiral hacia el monstruo. Ambos jugadores se lanzaron a buscar Action Card, encontrando por una vez, una cerca de ellos - ¡Action Magic, Aumento de Poder! ¡Aumento el ataque de mi dragón en 1500 hasta la fase final! - el ataque aumento en potencia y tamaño, junto con el incremento de ataque de su monstruo a 4500.

-¡Action Magic, Regreso Activo! ¡Puedo reutilizar una Action Card de mi cementerio! ¡Elijo Robo por Daño! - cuando el ataque impacto, la Salamandra fue destruida pero Shingo pudo sacar dos cartas mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás.

Shadow: 3500

Shingo: 4250

Una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante y sádica apareció en el rostro de Shadow - No debiste hacer eso - Shingo alzo una ceja extrañado - ¡Se activa el segundo efecto de Dragón Taquiónico! ¡Cuando mi oponente activa un efecto de carta luego de la activación del primer efecto de mi dragón, puede hacer un segundo ataque y gana 1000 puntos más de ataque! - la cara de Shingo se pudo azul cuando el ataque del dragón incremento a 5500 - ¡Ataca a Tanatos ahora, con Estallido Taquiónico de Aniquilación!

Shingo busco desesperadamente una Action Card en las cercanías, ya que si ese ataque le daba, el daño seria enorme. Parecía ser su día de suerte, porque no muy lejos había una Action Card incrustada en un árbol. Mientras el dragón cargaba el ataque, Shingo corrió a por la carta, usando todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo. Segundos antes de que el ataque se disparara, logro agarrarla…

-¡Action Magic, División! ¡El daño de batalla que tomaría se reduce a la mitad! - el ataque impacto a su monstruo, eliminándolo junto a una porción del bosque… afortunadamente se había movido, o no hubiera salido ileso de eso.

Shadow: 3500

Shingo: 2675

-Ups - Shadow no esperaba que su ataque hubiera eliminado una parte del bosque… si uno pudiera verlo bien, diría que hasta el Número 107 tenía una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Fiuu, sobreviví - Shingo se levantó y se sacó la tierra - ¿Terminas tu turno?

-Sí, termino mi turno, lo que significa que el ataque de mi dragón regresa a la normalidad - Shadow se apagó cuando el ataque de su monstruo se redujo a 300 de nuevo.

-Entonces, mi turno. Robo - Shingo jadeo cuando vio que una de las cartas era una de las que usaba en un combo con su as… se terminó olvidando que no la saco. No podía usarla, así que tenía que centrarse en las otras dos - Invoco a Heliotropo Horda de Maldad - Shingo invoco a un guerrero de armadura negra y varios detalles azules como escamas, así como tres picos en cada hombro que iban hacia arriba. Su casco también los tiene, además de unos enloquecidos ojos rojos y una espada grande en mano (LV4/1950/650)

-Genial, llamo a ese loco - se quejó Asuka por lo bajo, siendo solo escuchada por María, Mana y Luna… no es que lo odiara, pero ese monstruo tiende a solo decir incoherencias.

-Luego, activo mi carta boca abajo. Mi segunda Llamada de los Condenados, trayendo a Caduceo - el monstro en cuestión regreso al campo - Y activo su efecto. Retirando del juego un monstruo Horda de Maldad, puedo regresar a mi mano un monstruo Horda de Maldad de mi cementerio - Shingo saco a Ofion, regresando a Salamandra a su mano - Y además gana un efecto. Este turno, puedo convocar a otro monstruo Horda de Maldad de forma normal. Regresa al campo, Salamandra - el monstruo en cuestión regreso, listo para el plan de su maestro junto a los otros dos.

- _Ninguno de esos monstruos puede acercarse a Taquiónico… debe prepararse para una invocación XYZ. La duda es, ¿Qué invocara?_ \- pensó Shadow viendo a cada uno de los monstruos.

-Ahora, superpongo a mis tres monstruos - los tres monstruos entraron al portal, generando una explosión mayor a la de antes - ¡Dragón que representa el infinito, álzate sobre tus enemigos y aplástalos sin misericordia! ¡Aparece, rango 4, Ouroboros Horda de Maldad!

Un dragón de escamas negras salió del portal. Su torso parecía protegido por una armadura orgánica blanca con una especie de núcleo rojo. Tenía tres largos cuellos que terminaban en tres cabezas: las tres eran blancas, pero la izquierda tenía la zona izquierda cubierta por una armadura negra con un cuerno, la derecha igual pero en el lado derecho; y la del medio la tenía en ambos lados. Su cola terminaba en un tridente de diseño extraño, y sus alas tenían una membrana negra oscura que parecía hecha de piedra. Por último, una armadura negra se aseguraba a su pecho, sobre la parte blanca, que finalizaba con dos grandes picos saliendo de la espalda del dragón (RK4/2750/1950/ORU3).

-Fiu, por un segundo me preocupe, pero ese monstruo no llega al nivel del Numero de Shadow - suspiro de alivio Leo.

-No cantes victoria Leo… ese monstruo tiene un efecto peligroso - las palabras de Asuka solo sirvieron para tensar al peliverde.

-¡Activo el efecto de Ouroboros! ¡Al separar una de sus unidades, puedo activar uno de sus tres efectos! ¡Elijo el que me permite enviar una carta tuya del campo a la mano! - la cabeza izquierda se comió una de las tres esferas que lo orbitaban (ORU2), para después liberar un rayo que impacto a Numero 107. El dragón soltó un rugido antes de que el brillo lo cubriera - ¡Y como tu monstruo vino del mazo extra, ahí regresa! - y fiel a su declaración, el dragón regreso al mazo extra, dejando libre el campo de Shadow - ¡Y como ahora tienes el campo libre, te ataco directamente con Ouroboros! ¡Infinito Malicioso! - las tres cabezas liberaron una de energía que impacto a Shadow, enviándolo hacia los árboles.

- _Mierda, eso dolió -_ Shadow salió del bosque adolorido, pero aun podía continuar.

Shadow: 750

Shingo: 2675

-Pongo una carta y termino mi turno - anuncio Shingo esperando la rendición de Shadow… sus puntos de vida eran casi cero, solo tenía una carta en mano y parecía que su carta boca abajo era inútil.

Para cualquiera que lo viera, la victoria de Shingo estaba asegurada… pero varios sabían, que hasta que uno se rinda, o sus puntos de vida lleguen a cero, esto no se terminaba.

-Mi turno, robo…

-No tan rápido, activo mi carta boca abajo, Soltar. Esto hace que descartes la carta que acabas de agregar a tu mano - declaro Shingo activando su trampa.

-Mierda - a regañadientes, Shadow tuvo que enviar a su cementerio a Leotron, la carta que acababa de robar - En ese caso, activo Atractivo de la Oscuridad. Ahora robo dos cartas, pero debo retirar del juego un monstruo tipo oscuro o descarto toda mi mano - declaro este activando su última carta.

-¿Le apuestas todo a un robo de la suerte? - viendo su duelo contra Decker, Shingo no pensó que Shadow fuera el que apueste en el robo.

-Considerando que no tuve la suerte de conseguir una Action Card que me permita robar más cartas… - las palabras de Shadow le sacaron una gota estilo anime a Shingo… tenía que admitir que era cierto, ni el se esperaba poder conseguir una y activarla dos veces.

Shadow cerro los ojos y toco su mazo… apostaba todo a estos dos robos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y… -¡Robo! - saco dos cartas. Cuando las vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y podía verlo… el camino a su victoria.

-Debido al efecto de Atractivo de la Oscuridad, debo desterrar al Patrullero Callejero de Estigia - Shadow se guardó la carta, quedándose solo con una - Y ahora, ¡Activo el efecto de Ahrima, El Vigilante Malvado! - un perro demoniaco apareció momentáneamente al lado de Shadow - ¡Al descartarlo, puedo agregar una carta hechizo de campo en específico a mi mano! - Shadow envió la carta al cementerio, para que el perro olfateara el mazo y una carta saliera, cerca del final.

-¿Una carta hechizo de campo? - Shingo entrecerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en una carta que pudiera salvar a Shadow.

-Así que tiene un buscador para esa carta - analizo Jack viendo como los únicos no sorprendidos eran Yusei y Crow - Y por sus caras puedo decir que ustedes lo sabían…

-Nos mostramos nuestros mazos…

-… ¿Por qué de repente me siento excluido?

-Si se lo pides, estoy seguro que te dejara verlo - argumento Crow sacándole una gota a Max, María, Mana y Asuka.

-¿Es idiota o solo muy confiado? - se preguntó María pero no recibió respuesta.

-Agrego Guarida de la Oscuridad a mi mano. Y la activo - el bosque, más el castillo, de repente fueron envueltos en oscuridad con aquellos seres negros con luz verde… los que desconocían el hechizo de camp ose asustaron al principio - ¡Y ahora activo mi carta boca abajo, Monstruo Renacido! ¡Regresa, regente del abismo, Darkness Diabolos, Señor de la Guarida! - el poderoso dragón regreso, soltando un rugido más poderoso que antes.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto extrañado Shingo pero alerta… - Este hechizo de campo no cambio los puntos de ataque ni de mi monstruo ni del tuyo…

-Supongo que voy a tener que explicarlo para aquellos que no estuvieron en el examen… - dijo Shadow antes de extender los brazos hacia todo el campo - Mientras esta carta este activo, todos los monstruos en el campo son de atributo oscuro…

-¿Y?

-Pero antes, ¡Voy a activar el efecto de mi Darkness Diabolos! ¡Sacrificando un monstruo de tipo oscuro, puedo elegir una carta en tu mano y decidir si regresarla a tu mazo en la parte superior o inferior! - declaro con fuerza Shadow y la mayoría no lo entendía.

-Pero no tiene otro monstruo…

-¿Acaso es idiota?

-Eso explica porque está en Osiris…

-¡Y aquí es donde entra mi hechizo de campo! - dijo molesto Shadow al escuchar todos los murmullos… Darkness estaba igual.

-Te permite usar el efecto de tu monstruo sin la necesidad de un sacrificio… - la declaración de Shingo se detuvo al ver como Shadow negaba con la cabeza.

-No… ¡Me permite usar una vez por turno a un monstruo de mi oponente como el sacrificio para activar el efecto de mis cartas! - los ojos de Shingo se agrandaron cuando Darkness, con una enorme sonrisa, extendió su mano y cubrió a Ouroboros de oscuridad… el monstruo de Shingo dejo escapar un rugido antes de desaparecer, siendo enviado al cementerio - ¡Y ahora elijo enviar la única carta en tu mano a la parte superior de tu mazo!

Shingo gruño al tener que poner esa carta arriba de todo en su mazo… si no fuera porque estaba seguro que todo terminaría ahora, Shadow podría haberlo metido en un bucle.

-¡Ataca ahora Darkness! ¡Llamarada Abismal de Oscuridad! - el dragón inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, antes de liberarla toda en forma de una llamarada enorme de fuego negro directo hacia Shingo. Este se quedó ahí, sin moverse aceptando la derrota.

Shadow: 750

Shingo: 0

Shingo vio como todo el campo desaparecia… aunque antes de es vio como Darkness Diabolos y Shadow chocaban sus puños. Eso hiso que sus ojos se abrieran, ¿Acaso ese era su Duel Spirit?

-Hey - la llamada de Shadow saco a Shingo de sus pensamientos, para ver como todo el campo ya habia desaparecido - Buen juego. Casi me tenías.

Shingo soltó una risa cansada… en verdad estuvo peleado. Si no fuera por las Action Cards, ¿Quién hubiera ganado? - Sí. Hay que repetirlo algún día, pero sin Action Duel…

-Ah no - Asuka se puso en medio de ambos - No voy a dejar que lo vuelvas un idiota arrogante… ya es lo suficientemente idiota - la declaración de la castaña le saco a todos una gota en la nuca.

-¿Tan mala imagen tienes de nosotros?

-Si… - ambos bajaron la cabeza derrotados… Asuka no conocía la palabra moderación.

-Ya déjalos Asuka… - le dijo Mana, tratando de que su amiga se controle un poco al menos.

De mientras, María veía a Shadow un poco más alejada que todos… si bien parecía que solo lo estaba viendo, su mente estaba haciendo otra cosa.

- _Astral, ¿Podrías buscar información sobre Shadow en el Duel Spirit World?_

 _-Puedo… pero creí que eras más de las que buscan la información por si mismas_ \- dijo una voz masculina en su cabeza.

- _Lo soy, pero tengo clases y me quita mucho tiempo. ¿Y de qué sirve tener un espíritu que puede viajar por el mundo humano, el Duel Spirit World y el mundo Astral si no puedo aprovechar eso?_

 _-… Sí que saliste más a tu padre que tu hermano._

 _-Y estoy orgullosa de eso._

 **En otra parte:**

Mientras Decker salía de ahí furioso, Gongenzaka estaba junto a uno de sus compañeros. Ambos estaban en la clase y quedaron sorprendidos por el duelo.

-El hombre Gongenzaka no puede esperar a tener un duelo con Shadow - declaro en fornido pelinegro girándose hacia su compañera - ¿Tu qué opinas Cathy? ¿Cathy? - la pregunta de Gongenzaka nunca fue contestada.

Su compañera, de cabello plateado largo con un curioso estilo similar a un gato, con las orejas incluidas. Tenía los ojos verde azulado y usaba el uniforme de Ra amarillo, pero la versión femenina. Esta se quedó viendo a Shadow, sin despegar su vista de él.

 **Omake, rivales:**

Luego de esa clase, Shadow tenía hora libre, por lo que fue a un claro en la isla a relajarse. Claro que no estaba solo…

-Lilith, ¿de dónde sacaste la comida? - pregunto Shadow señalando unos sandwichs hechos por la demonio…

-¿Esto? Saque los ingredientes de la cocina… - Shadow ya le estaba dando una mirada reprobatorio… - ¡Pero los pague, lo juro! - aclaro para evitar malentendidos.

La demonio estaba en forma física, buscando pasar un tiempo al lado de Shadow… ya no podía hacerlo como antes, así que tenía que aprovechar estos pequeños momentos.

Justo antes de que Shadow pudiera probar uno de los sandwichs que hiso con esmero, fueron interrumpidos por… cuatro molestias en palabras de Lilith.

Unas dos cabezas, una blanca principalmente y otra con ojos de diferente color, se posaron en sus hombros. Otra cabeza, de color negro con dos grandes colmillos, se puso en su cabeza. Y por último, una larga cola se enrollo en su cintura.

La ceja izquierda de Lilith se crispo, mientras una vena aparecía en el lado derecho y una sonrisa tensa se extendía por su rostro. Como odiaba cuando aparecían de improvisto… y más cuando lo hacían para acaparar la atención de Shadow.

-¡Ya ya, ahora te doy un poco Odd Eyes! ¡Si, lamento no haber podido invocarte Dark Rebellion! ¡Espera Starving Venom, me haces cosquillas! ¡Si, también te daré un poco Clear Wing! - Shadow, ignorante de la bomba de tiempo que se volvió Lilith, se reía con sus dragones… vinieron a él hace ya años y se volvieron una parte más de su familia. Vanity y Darkness no tuvieron problemas con eso. Lilith por otro lado…

La demonio podía jurar que los dragones se turnaban para darle una mirada burlona… casi parecían rivales de amor, si no fuera porque sabían que los cuatro eran machos.

Finalmente, aunque tampoco tardo tanto, Lilith estallo - ¡Ya! ¡¿No ven que estaba pasando un buen momento con Shadow?! - se quejó está causando que los dragones suelten a su amo y encaren a la demonio… eran cuatro dragones poderosos contra una demonio celosa y enojada.

Esto no será bonito…

Shadow se puso a comer otro sándwich mientras Lilith se peleaba con los cuatro dragones… los rugidos de los dragones, acompañados por los gritos de Lilith de "¡Me voy a hacer unos abrigos de piel de dragón!" resonaron al punto de que era sorprendente que nadie se acercara. Shadow había aprendido a no meterse en una pelea como esa… a la mala. Aun le dolían los brazos…

Ignorantes de su alrededor, no notaron a la misma chica que estuvo con Gongenzaka, mirándolos desde detrás de un árbol algo alejado. Gracias a sus ciertas características, no le era difícil ver desde tal distancia.

* * *

 **Opening 1 de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains: With the Wind**

 **[Instrumental]**

Todo comienza con dos ojos, uno dorado y el otro azul, abriéndose. Estos se van alejando, mostrando la silueta de Shadow. Pero más siluetas van sumándose, terminado con Shadow levantando su brazo izquierdo y que una sombra saliera y cubriera la pantalla.

En medio de las sombras, aparece el nombre del fic brillando.

 **Hashirinukeru Across the universe**

La escena cambia, mostrando a Shadow caminando por la Academia. Detrás, es seguido por los gemelos Leo y Luna, además de Gongenzaka y Cathy.

 **Hikari no you na hayasa de**

Ahora se muestra el camino al edificio principal. En él, se ve a Yusei caminando junto a Jack y Crow, charlando de algo y divirtiéndose.

 **Hajimaru Loading**

 **Yume no tobira akete**

Ahora se nos muestra a Asuka y Mana, viendo el atardecer desde el dormitorio Osiris Rojo. la escena cambia, mostrándonos ahora a los maestros disfrutando juntos sus almuerzos. Al final, todo cambia a la oficina de Reiji Akaba, quien está junto a María y Max.

 **Hirogaru VRAINS**

 **Jibun o shinjite**

Aparece Shadow en frente del edificio principal, saliendo al parecer. De repente, la luz cubre todo detrás de el.

 **Tsuzuiteku VRAINS**

En esa luz, se muestra a Shadow de niño antes de cambiarlo por el de ahora. Después se muestra una imagen de su brazo, pasando poco después a otra que mostraba sus alas. Al final, todo cambia mostrando su disco de duelo encendiéndose.

 **Mirai o egakidasu sākitto**

Se muestra a Shadow corriendo por un bosque, posiblemente un Campo de Accion. La cámara se acerca al momento para mostrar cuando roba una carta. Luego, se muestra a Lilith siendo invocada junto a Vanity

 **Kono te de tsukamou Yeah**

Ahora se muestra a Darkness volando sobre Shadow. La escena finaliza con Darkness aterrizando detrás de Shadow y con Vanity y Lilith al frente, listos para el duelo.

 **Akusesu!**

 **Kakedase dēta sutōmu!**

Por un segundo, se muestra a un sujeto pelirrojo junto a otras personas, antes de intercambiar con la imagen de Aki de perfil. Todo cambia, mostrando a un dragón brillante rugiendo, para después cambiar a un tornado de Action Card dispersándose.

 **Ima With the Wind**

 **Kokoro to rinku shite**

Shadow corre por el Campo de Acción, esquivando por poco un ataque que levanta una rube de humo. Este sale de la nube, comenzando su turno.

 **Kasoku shita dēta sutōmu!**

 **Ima Win the Race**

 **Tsunagaru sekai**

Se muestra ahora a Mana, invocando a tres legendarios magos: la Chica Maga Oscura, El Mago Oscuro y El Mago Oscuro del Caos. La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a Asuka invocando a dos Héroes: un Héroe Elemental casi blanco al completo, y a un Héroe Enmascarado mitad blanco mitad negro.

Atarashii donna toki mo

Se muestra ahora a tres D-Wheel: una roja, otra blanca y otra negra, acompañadas por un dragón blanco, otro rojo y un guerrero con armadura negra. La cámara se acerca, mostrando que quien conduce la D-Wheel roja era Yusei.

 **Fukanou nante nai**

Ahora se muestra a Aki, envuelta en un aura roja mientras un dragón fusionado a una rosa aparecia detrás de ella y soltaba un rugido.

 **Kono saki no kibō mezashite**

 **Kaze ni notteikou!**

Ahora se muestra a Shadow robando una carta, antes de cambiar a Max que le ordena a un monstruo cruza entre un dragón y un revolver que ataque. La escena final muestra a Darkness chocando su puño contra el dragón de Max, creando una explosión que ilumina todo.

 **[Instrumental]**

Se muestra a Starving Venom dando un latigazo, pasando a Clear Wing haciendo su ataque característico, de ahí a Dark Rebellion haciendo un corte con sus colmillos, finalizando con Odd Eyes lanzando una llamarada. Al final, se muestra a cada uno de los nombrados convirtiéndose en luces del color de sus respectivos dormitorios, para al final mostrar a unas aves ascender hacia el cielo.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo… es literalmente el capítulo más largo que he hecho.**

 **Sé que dije que no incluirá a personajes de Zexal, pero me comencé a ver la serie y el manga y dije ¿Por qué no incluyo solo a dos? De ahí que durante la primera saga solo hay dos personajes de esta entrega: Cathy y Astral, aunque este último no es el mismo que el que tenía Yuma, es uno completamente distinto.**

 **Y si se preguntan el por qué le di a Shingo un mazo Horda de Maldad en vez del que tiene en el anime… me gusta más este arquetipo, y además este no es el mismo Shingo que el de Arc-V. Piensen que es como el Chazz del manga de GX.**

 **Las sagas que voy a hacer son : la primera, que es una introducción a los personajes y otras cosas; la segunda, que será el torneo más lo de los Dark Signer; y la última, la guerra interdimensional.**

 **Si alguno tiene ideas para mazos soy todo oído, aunque solo tomo los mazos legales ya que me es más fácil.**

 **Esto sería todo, dejen una review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien todos, después de un largo tiempo al fin traje el capítulo 4**

 **Misogi: te tardaste mucho.**

 **En mi defensa, tengo otros fics.**

 **Chichigami: esa excusa está demasiado usada.**

 **Pero es la única que tengo. Mejor no los aburro y respondo las reviews:**

 **Guest: lamento la tardanza pero acá esta.**

 **Ronaldc v2: siéndote sincero, no vi como algo bueno que tenga a Z-ARC. Y sinceramente te recomiendo poner comas y puntos en tus comentarios, casi me pierdo.**

 **No los aburriré más, y empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Duel Spirit o Espiritu de Duelo hablando.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 **Opening 1 de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains: With the Wind**

 **[Instrumental]**

Todo comienza con dos ojos, uno dorado y el otro azul, abriéndose. Estos se van alejando, mostrando la silueta de Shadow. Pero más siluetas van sumándose, terminado con Shadow levantando su brazo izquierdo y que una sombra saliera y cubriera la pantalla.

En medio de las sombras, aparece el nombre del fic brillando.

 **Hashirinukeru Across the universe**

La escena cambia, mostrando a Shadow caminando por la Academia. Detrás, es seguido por los gemelos Leo y Luna, además de Gongenzaka y Cathy.

 **Hikari no you na hayasa de**

Ahora se muestra el camino al edificio principal. En él, se ve a Yusei caminando junto a Jack y Crow, charlando de algo y divirtiéndose.

 **Hajimaru Loading**

 **Yume no tobira akete**

Ahora se nos muestra a Asuka y Mana, viendo el atardecer desde el dormitorio Osiris Rojo. la escena cambia, mostrándonos ahora a los maestros disfrutando juntos sus almuerzos. Al final, todo cambia a la oficina de Reiji Akaba, quien está junto a María y Max.

 **Hirogaru VRAINS**

 **Jibun o shinjite**

Aparece Shadow en frente del edificio principal, saliendo al parecer. De repente, la luz cubre todo detrás de el.

 **Tsuzuiteku VRAINS**

En esa luz, se muestra a Shadow de niño antes de cambiarlo por el de ahora. Después se muestra una imagen de su brazo, pasando poco después a otra que mostraba sus alas. Al final, todo cambia mostrando su disco de duelo encendiéndose.

 **Mirai o egakidasu sākitto**

Se muestra a Shadow corriendo por un bosque, posiblemente un Campo de Accion. La cámara se acerca al momento para mostrar cuando roba una carta. Luego, se muestra a Lilith siendo invocada junto a Vanity

 **Kono te de tsukamou Yeah**

Ahora se muestra a Darkness volando sobre Shadow. La escena finaliza con Darkness aterrizando detrás de Shadow y con Vanity y Lilith al frente, listos para el duelo.

 **Akusesu!**

 **Kakedase dēta sutōmu!**

Por un segundo, se muestra a un sujeto pelirrojo junto a otras personas, antes de intercambiar con la imagen de Aki de perfil. Todo cambia, mostrando a un dragón brillante rugiendo, para después cambiar a un tornado de Action Card dispersándose.

 **Ima With the Wind**

 **Kokoro to rinku shite**

Shadow corre por el Campo de Acción, esquivando por poco un ataque que levanta una rube de humo. Este sale de la nube, comenzando su turno.

 **Kasoku shita dēta sutōmu!**

 **Ima Win the Race**

 **Tsunagaru sekai**

Se muestra ahora a Mana, invocando a tres legendarios magos: la Chica Maga Oscura, El Mago Oscuro y El Mago Oscuro del Caos. La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a Asuka invocando a dos Héroes: un Héroe Elemental casi blanco al completo, y a un Héroe Enmascarado mitad blanco mitad negro.

 **Atarashii donna toki mo**

Se muestra ahora a tres D-Wheel: una roja, otra blanca y otra negra, acompañadas por un dragón blanco, otro rojo y un guerrero con armadura negra. La cámara se acerca, mostrando que quien conduce la D-Wheel roja era Yusei.

 **Fukanou nante nai**

Ahora se muestra a Aki, envuelta en un aura roja mientras un dragón fusionado a una rosa aparecia detrás de ella y soltaba un rugido.

 **Kono saki no kibō mezashite**

 **Kaze ni notteikou!**

Ahora se muestra a Shadow robando una carta, antes de cambiar a Max que le ordena a un monstruo cruza entre un dragón y un revolver que ataque. La escena final muestra a Darkness chocando su puño contra el dragón de Max, creando una explosión que ilumina todo.

 **[Instrumental]**

Se muestra a Starving Venom dando un latigazo, pasando a Clear Wing haciendo su ataque característico, de ahí a Dark Rebellion haciendo un corte con sus colmillos, finalizando con Odd Eyes lanzando una llamarada. Al final, se muestra a cada uno de los nombrados convirtiéndose en luces del color de sus respectivos dormitorios, para al final mostrar a unas aves ascender hacia el cielo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: la entrada de los Héroes._

Si Shadow pudiera describir su vida en la Academia… diría que es como una montaña rusa.

A veces es emocionante, con los duelos sorpresa con dificultades, y otras aburridas con clases exclusivamente teóricas, y uno que otro profesor que habla tan despacio que te da sueño.

No se queja. La vida aquí es casi tan divertida como en el Duel Spirit World… aunque sin el que tu vida pueda estar en riesgo.

-Muy bien clase, ¿alguien puede explicarme sobre la Zona de Monstruos Extras? - justamente ahora estaba en una clase así.

La profesora Blair no era mala en lo más mínimo, pero a veces la clase era tan teórica que le daba sueño.

-Yo profesora - levanto la mano Asuka parándose - La Zona de Monstruos Extra fue diseñada después del lanzamiento de la Invocación Péndulo, limitando la cantidad de monstruos que podían salir del Mazo Extra ya que solo uno podía estar en la zona mencionada - comenzó a explicar la castaña.

-Sin embargo, tiempo después llego la Invocación Link, permitiendo invocar a más monstruos del Mazo Extra siempre y cuando tengas a un Monstruo Link en la Zona de Monstruos Extra, y solo puedes invocar en las zonas a las que las flechas apunten, y solo si esas zonas te perteneces - finalizo ante la sorprendida, admiradora y hasta… celosa, mirada de los demás.

-Perfecto señorita Yuki. Como dijo, la Zona de Monstruos Extras… - en este punto, Shadow se había desconectado de la clase.

Otros sectores de la clase parecían iguales, ya que algunos de pusieron a dibujar, otros sacaron un libro o sus celulares discretamente, y hasta había uno que se hecho a dormir, usando una máscara mal hecha de su cara…

Ah no, esperen. Ese es Crow. Lo gracioso es que Yusei estaba golpeándolo debajo del escritorio para que se despierte.

-Señor Shadow - la llamada de la maestra hiso que Shadow dejara sus pensamientos y se concentrara en ella - Ya que parece tan atento a la clase, ¿me diría si es posible que un duelista utilice ambas Zonas de Monstruos Extra? - por el tono de su voz, Blair parecía enojada.

-Es posible, pero por lo que tengo entendido se requiere hacer algo llamado Extra Link para lograrlo - declaro Shadow, relajándose al recibir un asentimiento de su profesora.

-Bien. Me alegro que no este de vago en la clase, a diferencia de otros - Para sorpresa de muchos, Blair arrojó un libro directo a la cabeza dormida de Crow.

PUM

-¡Auch! - se quejó este sobándose el chichón cómico que se formó… cabe decir que más que libro era una revista.

-¿Creíste que ese truco funcionaria? ¡Eso lo hacían mis compañeros en Osiris Rojo cuando estaba en primer año!

-Sabía que no debía copiar la idea de Hasselberry - murmuro por lo bajo Crow.

-Ahora, ¿Alguien quiere decirme que es un Extra Link y como se hace? - vio que pocos levantaban la mano, así que señalo a la más confiable - Señorita Yuki…

-Sí. Un Extra Link es…

Nadie noto como una joven Obelisco Azul la miraba fijamente, con enojo…

 **Después:**

-No puedo creer que me eligiera para responder la mayoría de preguntas - se quejó Asuka en la cafetería.

-En su defensa, sabe que puede confiar en que la respondas correctamente - dijo Mana junto a Leo, Luna, Shadow y Gongenzaka.

-El hombre Gongenzaka no entiende que te molesta…

-Me molesta que por hacerme contestar todas las preguntas, me gane algunos enemigos… - dijo Asuka masajeándose la cien.

-¿No es eso exagerar?

-No Leo, no lo es - susurro Asuka.

En varias partes de la cafetería, había varios alumnos de Ra y Obelisco, claramente molestos, que no desviaban la mirada de la mesa de los Osiris y Ra.

-Solo están celosos - trato de consolar Mana, pero termino fallando.

-Solo déjalos - declaro Gongenzaka ganando la atención de todos - Si tiene tiempo de estar celosos y verte de esa forma, entonces deberían aprovechar y estudiar para estar en tu nivel.

-Guau… no pensé que pudieras dar un discurso así.

-… No sé si quiero saber que pensabas que diría.

Asuka volteo, sintiendo una mirada que era mucho más intensa que las otras. Pero, al no encontrar nada, volvió a su sándwich.

-Al menos a ti no te arrojo una revista - todos voltearon y se encontraron con Crow, aun sobándose donde lo golpeo la revista, junto a Jack, quien contenía la risa, y Yusei.

-Eso te ganas por dormir en clase y usar ese estúpido truco - le regaño Yusei.

-Sigo diciendo que eso es sobrepasar su autoridad como profesora - Crow se sentó junto al resto - ¿Cuál es la próxima clase?

-Yo no tengo nada - dijeron Gongenzaka, Leo y Luna.

-Yo tengo matemáticas - dijeron Yusei y Mana.

-A mí me toca Educación Física - dijo Asuka bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Qué curioso, igual que a mi - Crow entonces se volvió a Jack - ¿Y tú que tienes?

-Teoría de Duelo - contesto el rubio - Esta vez probaremos los Turbo Duels.

-Que suertudo - maldijo por lo bajo Crow.

-¿Y tú Shadow? - pregunto Mana al peliazul, que terminaba una hamburguesa.

-No tengo clase, pero si tengo un duelo - contesto este haciendo de una servilleta una pelota - Uno de Ra Amarillo solicito un duelo conmigo esta mañana, así que acepte.

-Esperemos que no quede tan mal luego de perder - se burló Jack, ganándose algunas risas, miradas reprobatorias y encogimientos de hombros.

 **Tiempo después:**

 **-** ¡Linkuriboh! ¡Ataque directo! - el pequeño Kuriboh cibernético se lanzó e impacto a un chico de cabello verde y ojos azules, con el uniforme de Ra Amarillo.

Shadow: 7500

Mike: 0

-¡Perdí contra un Kuriboh! - se quejó el Ra.

-Jejeje, no eres el primero ni el ultimo - dijo Shadow desactivando los sistemas.

Shadow entonces se giró y se quedó viendo una esquina… sentía como si alguien lo vigilara.

- _Qué raro…_

En esa misma esquina, se hallaba escondida una chica de Ra Amarillo con una curiosa apariencia gatuna.

-¿Cuánto más planeas espiarlo?

-KKKKYYYAAAAA

La chica se tapó inmediatamente la boca, rezando para que Shadow no la escuchara… afortunadamente así fue ya que se iba como si nada.

Se giró, encarando a Gongenzaka - Me asustaste…

-¿Por qué no te presentas de una vez, Cathy? - pregunto el Ra enorme.

La nombrada solo se puso nerviosa… no es que no quisiera presentarse, pero sentía que no era el momento.

-N-No creo que sea el momento…

-Vamos, ¿Qué te frena?

Si es sincera consigo misma, el aura que envolvía a Shadow…

Cathy era, por razones difíciles de explicar, parte gato. Esto incluía la extraña capacidad de los gatos en relación a lo sobrenatural.

Y era gracias a eso que podía ver esa aura oscura alrededor de Shadow… pero no era una malvada ni peligrosa, sino calmada y hasta amigable.

Y era por esa extrañeza que no se acercaba todavía, tenía que estar 100% segura…

-Pronto lo hare, pero por ahora seguiré viéndolo de lejos - declaro Cathy con seriedad.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque ahora pareces más una acosadora o novia muy celosa y posesiva que vigila a su novio - la declaración, hecha para bromear, sonrojo furiosamente a la chica.

 **En algún otro lugar:**

Shingo se hallaba arrodillado frente a unas pocas rocas que formaban una pirámide… se podía notar que debajo de esas rocas fue enterrado algo.

-Así que aquí lo ocultaste - Shingo se dio vuelta, encontrándose con su padre.

-Si… tengo que probarles a todos, pero sobre todo a mí, que no dependo de una carta - declaro Shingo levantándose y yéndose a paso lento.

-… Idiota, igual que yo. Que sea tu carta favorita no significa que dependas de ella - dijo Chazz cuando su hijo se alejó, viendo fijamente el lugar donde estaba la carta - Espero que puedas verlo antes de que sea tarde.

 **De mientras, oficina de Alexis:**

La mencionada se encontraba viendo una foto con una mirada melancólica. La foto la mostraba a ella junto a Asuka recién nacida en el hospital.

Era acompañada por un castaño con el cabello dividido en dos tonos, con ojos cafés. Al lado, se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul despeinado, con ojos de dos colores.

- _Ojala supiera donde están…_ \- penso Alexis extrañando a ambos.

Eran Jaden Yuki, padre de Asuka, y el Duel Spirit unido a él, Yubel en una forma humana. Su desaparición hace tantos años puso todo de cabeza.

Muchos afirmaban que huyo por miedo a enfrentar al campeón Yugi Muto en aquel entonces, pero estos eran solo los que estaban celosos de sus habilidades y su rápida aceptación en las ligas mayores.

Otros lo buscaron por un tiempo, pero casi no había pistas sobre su paradero.

Con sus amigos, llegaron a la conclusión de que Jaden y Yubel se vieron envueltos en problemas relacionados a otra dimensión… era la única explicación con lógica que tenían.

Chazz había dicho en broma que Yubel debió secuestrar a Jaden para llevarlo lejos… y estuvo huyendo durante dos horas de casi todos.

Ella no creía eso… cierto, al principio no se llevó bien con Yubel…

Tachen eso, eran como perros y gatos…

Pero luego de una pelea que se fue por la borda, se terminaron aceptando. Incluso llegando a un acuerdo sobre Jaden.

Alexis frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en algo… había algo que estaba olvidando, pero no importara que tanto lo intentara, era como si algo evitara que recordara.

TOC

TOC

TOC

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Quien entra no es otra que Blair.

-Blair, es bueno verte.

-Igualmente.

-¿Paso algo con tu clase? - pregunto preocupada, más porque su hija estaba en esa clase.

-No, con excepción de un vago que intento dormir en clase - Alexis se rio recordando viejos tiempos - Tu hija respondió perfectamente todo lo que le pregunte.

Alexis soltó un suspiro - Espero que no te pasaras…

-Eeehhhh… ¿tal vez un poco? - Blair se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

-… A veces me pregunto si tienes o no una vena algo sádica.

-Oh vamos, es la más confiable - se defendió la peliazul - No quería dejar avergonzado a algún estudiante, así que le pregunte a ella.

-¿Y cómo explicas lo del señor Hoggan? - señalo Alexis mostrando en la pantalla de su computadora el video de la cámara de seguridad.

Blair tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada - Siiiii… digamos que me molesto que siguieran usando el mismo truco que inicio Jaden hace años…

-No importa cuanto pase, sigue siendo popular…

-Y aun me estoy preguntando como es que nadie se dio cuenta antes…

-Estábamos muy ocupados con muuuuuccchhhhaaassss cosas - aclaro Alexis - Mejor me apuro. Dentro de poco tendrán mi clase.

-¿Quién van a ser ahora los que peleen?

-Pensaba hacer que uno retara a otro… no siempre tiene que ser una decisión del profesor a cargo.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, en silencio… hasta que Alexis lo rompió soltando un suspiro.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos va rompiendo?

-… Si te soy sincera, perdí la cuenta luego del séptimo en la clase - contesto Blair encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Cafetería:**

-Perdón, pero no puedo aceptarlos…

CRASH

Los amigos de Asuka jurarían haber escuchado un cristal romperse… como la quinta vez en las últimas 3 horas.

El pobre chico de Ra Amarillo quedo petrificado en el lugar, mientras Asuka volvía como si nada a la mesa.

Al ver la cara sorprendida de todos, se quedó extrañada - ¿Qué?

-… Creo que lo dejaste congelado - señalo Crow al pobre chico.

-…Ya se moverá. Lo máximo que duro uno fueron 4 horas - murmuro Asuka, pero aun así todos en la mesa la escucharon.

Todos se habían reunido de nuevo en la cafetería para la tarde… sin embargo, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando al parecer varios chicos acordaron usar este tiempo para confesarse.

Cabe resaltar el resultado…

-¿Es normal que se te confiesen tantos chicos? - pregunto Luna curiosa.

Asuka soltó un suspiro mientras Mana se reía nerviosamente - Desafortunadamente, sí. Así es desde que entre en mi adolescencia.

-S-Se terminó volviendo una rutina antes de que nos diéramos cuenta - dijo Mana rascándose a nuca.

-Sinceramente, daría lo que fuera para que termine - declaro Asuka chocando su frente contra la mesa, ante la sorprendida y preocupada mirada de los demás.

Lejos de la mesa, tres amigos se encontraban viendo al grupo… una en particular se quedó viendo fijamente a Asuka.

-Oi Masumi, no creo que quede bien que te le quedes viendo así - dijo un chico de cabello violeta peinado hacia arriba, encrestado, y bastante delgado. Tiene un adorno de estrellas en su frente, con la forma de una constelación. Usaba el uniforme de Obelisco Azul.

La llamada Masumi era de piel morena, cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos rojos. De hecho, parecía tener un aspecto egipcio. Usaba el uniforme de Obelisco Azul, aunque con la chaqueta abierta.

-¿Me puedes culpar? Esa maldita simplemente se cree la gran cosa con saber varias cosas y tener muchos chicos confesándose…

-Creo que esas dos cosas se pueden explicar la ser la hija de dos grandes duelistas, uno actualmente desaparecido y otro que es maestra en la escuela - dijo el tercero. Es de estatura baja en comparación con sus compañeros. Tiene el pelo castaño, largo y desordenado, ojos color oro y una mirada afilada. También se puede notar el colmillo que muestra en su sonrisa y también usaba el uniforme de Obelisco Azul, aunque en suyo estaba un poco modificado, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

-Cállate Yaiba - dijo Masumi enojada.

-Mejor hazle caso. Parece que sus celos alcanzaron otro niv…

-¡O cierras tu boca Hokuto, o yo te la cerrare! - le grito Masumi, aunque no al nivel para que el resto de las mesas escuchen.

-H-Hai… - el pobre chico se abrazó a Yaiba, ambos asustados.

-Ella está en Osiris Rojo, y aun así se cree la gran cosa solo por ser hija del cobarde de Jaden Yuki y Alexis Rhodes - ambos chicos se vieron un tanto asustados por la forma en que ella describió al padre de la chica.

Y es debido a las circunstancias de su desaparición… el desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, antes de tu duelo con Yugi Muto… bueno, no hace falta decir cómo te vería la mayoría.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que nunca se lo encontró hiso cambiar a gran parte de esa mayoría de opinión.

Tanto Hokuto como Yaiba no creían que Jaden era un cobarde, y estaban seguros de que Masumi era lo mismo… solo eran sus celos hablando.

 **Un rato después:**

Shadow se separó del grupo, yendo a buscar algo de comer al kiosco. Sin embargo, se encontró con una cara conocida.

-Oi Aki - la pelirroja se giró para verlo, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Shadow, no te vi en todo el día.

-Bueno, pase más tiempo con los chicos… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Solo estudiar - por no mencionar que era lo único que podía hacer.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era ganarse la confianza de Shadow y proponerle unirse al movimiento… pero había dos problemas principales: normalmente estaba con sus amigos, y otras veces ni lo encontraba.

Por no mencionar que cada vez que podía hablar en privado, se terminaba encontrando con Yusei Fudo. No es que le molestara, ya que tenía una mirada más madura que el resto, pero quería evitar el acercarse a alguien…

Así era más fácil aceptar el miedo que le tendrán si revelara sus poderes.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado al ver como Shadow se le acerco demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Q-Que…?

-¿Estas bien? Por un segundo tuviste una mirada triste y solitaria - pregunto Shadow sacándola de su sorpresa.

¿Tan obvia había sido?

-N-No es nada, solo olvídalo - dijo Aki tratando de cambiar de tema - Por cierto, ¿no te sientes a veces que no encajas en tu grupo?

-… ¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo digo, tres de ellos vienen de Satelite, tres son hijos de grandes duelistas y dos son niños - dijo Aki - ¿No te sientes diferente entre ellos?

Sí, eso era algo que tenía que saber. Si en serio es un duelista psíquico, entonces se dará cuenta de que no encajara nunca en ese grupo.

El ver como se puso nervioso le dio la idea que dio en el clavo… sin considerar que se podría tratar de otra cosa.

-Bueno… a veces siento que es así. Pero, por ser diferentes no quiere decir que no podemos ser amigos - las palabras de Shadow sorprendieron a Aki - Digo, son nuestras diferencias lo que nos hace nosotros. Al ser tan distintos, solo resaltamos más. Y eso nos permite llevarnos mejor entre nosotros.

-Eso es muy profundo viniendo de ti - apareciendo detrás de Shadow, Yusei hablo.

-¿En serio? A decir verdad lo saque de un libro - confeso Shadow rascándose la nuca.

Aki solo se quedó viendo a Shadow… que estúpido, sigue creyendo que puede llevarse bien con las personas normales.

La soledad es lo único que les espera a los suyos… a menos que se una al movimiento.

 **Un tiempo después:**

Era la hora de Teoría de Duelo práctica… y esta vez tenían una sorpresa.

-Muy bien clase - llamo Alexis - Esta vez vamos a hacer algo nuevo… dejaremos que ustedes decidan quienes tendrán el duelo.

La sorpresa era visible en el rostro de todos… salvo en una persona que sonrió con ansias.

-En ese caso maestra, me postulo como una de las participantes - declaro Masumi ansiosa.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron por haberse postulado ella misma…

-¿Puedo elegir a mi oponente?

-Por supuesto.

La mirada de Masumi paso por todos los alumnos, poniendo a muchos nerviosos… claro que para sus dos amigos era solo un juego.

Ella ya tenía a su oponente elegido.

-La elijo a ella - declaro señalando a…

-¿Yo? - Asuka se señaló con claros indicios de dudas.

-Si - dijo Masumi.

Alexis vio extrañada la forma en que Masumi miraba a su hija. Por un segundo, le recordó a la forma en que varias de sus compañeras la veían cuando era estudiante.

Sin embargo, dejo eso de lado para anunciar el duelo - Entonces está decidido. Asuka Yuki vs Masumi Kotsu. Por favor, el resto suba mientras se prepara el campo.

Con esas palabras de su profesora, todos los alumnos subieron a los balcones. Los amigos de Asuka se posicionaron rápidamente para poder ver mejor el duelo.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quién es Masumi Kotsu? - pregunto Shadow al resto.

-Pude ver su duelo - dijo Jack, ganándose la atención de todos - Por lo que vi, usa un mazo de caballeros-gemas de fusión - declaro este con seriedad.

-¿Caballeros-gemas?

-Un mazo centrado en hacer rápidas invocaciones de fusión - explico Mana a Luna - Una de sus estrategias principales es el recuperar su propia carta de fusión del cementerio reiteradas veces.

-Entonces esta será una batalla de fusiones -todos voltearon encontrándose con María caminado hacia ellos.

-Hola María, ¿Y Max? - pregunto Shadow.

-Está ayudando a un maestro - explico la hija de Kaiba.

-¿A qué te referías con que sería una batalla de fusiones? - pregunto Leo.

-Es que el mazo de Asuka se centra en las fusiones - aclaro Mana - Su mazo de Héroes usa principalmente las fusiones, con unos muy pocos Links que salieron recientemente.

-… ¿Y estará bien? - pregunto Luna - Por lo que dijiste, el mazo de Masumi es más versátil a la hora de invocar por fusión. Y no estamos en un Duelo Maestro, por lo que no hay zona de Monstruos Extra.

-Estará bien - declaro Mana con plena confianza.

En el campo, ambas duelistas ya estaban poniéndose sus Discos de Duelo.

- _Para pedir de inmediato un duelo conmigo…_ \- pensaba Asuka inspeccionando a su oponente… no le parecía la típica alumna de Obelisco Azul, pero si se notaba orgullosa de portar la chaqueta.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño era su mirada hacia ella. Transmitía algo de enojo y celos, pero también… ¿respeto?

Dejo de pensar eso cuando sonó la voz de su madre - Muy bien, ¡que comience el duelo! - el campo cambio inmediatamente a un bosque denso, con excepción del claro donde estaban las duelistas. En uno de los lados, había un barranco que daba al océano.

Asuka: 8000

Masumi: 8000

-Comenzare - declaro Asuka - Primero, invoco al Héroe Elemental Ocean en modo de ataque - en el campo, un ser mitad hombre mitad pez apareció, era completamente azul con algunas partes de armadura plateadas y usaba un centro cuyo extremo tenia forma de media luna (LV4/1500/1200)

-Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno - declaro Asuka para después salir corriendo en busca de una Action Card.

-Mi turno entonces. Primero, activo mi carta mágica Fusión de Caballero Gema, permitiéndome fusionar al Caballero Gema Obsidiana con el Caballero Gema Granate - un caballero con armadura puramente negra, con esperas negras formando un cinturón, y otro con una armadura roja, saltaron y se fundieron en una espiral brillante - Caballeros de armadura brillante, fúndanse y formen al guerrero nacido del calor abrasador. ¡Invocación por Fusión, aparece Caballero Gema Citrino!

Un enorme caballero de armadura marrón con capa azul hiso acto de aparición. Sus manos, asi como su espada, parecían estar hechas de lava, ya que estaban al rojo vivo (LV7/2200/1950)

-Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Caballero Gema Obsidiana. Al ser enviado desde mi mano al cementerio, me permite invocar un monstruo Caballero Gema normal desde mi cementerio, ¡Y elijo a mi Caballero Gema Granate! - el caballero de armadura roja brillante apareció en el campo (LV4/1900/0)

-Pongo una carta boca abajo, ¡Y ataquen! - ordeno Masumi mientras sus monstruos se lanzaban.

Primero fue Citrino, quien levanto su espada sobre Ocean. Asuka se preparó para activar su carta boca abajo… - ¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Al ser invocado por fusión, cuando Citrino ataca no puedes activar efectos ni cartas boca abajo!

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron cuando la espada del caballero impacto a Ocean, destruyéndolo.

Asuka: 7300

Masumi: 8000

-¡Y ahora, Granate, atácala directamente! - el caballero rojo creo una esfera de fuego que lanzo contra Asuka.

Pero esta tenía una forma de defenderse - ¡Activo mi carta boca abajo, Ataque Negado! - un escudo de viento se formó y desvaneció el ataque.

-Hey, ¿No se suponía que no podía usar sus cartas boca abajo?

-No Leo, eso solo pasa si Citrino ataca - aclaro Yusei.

-Tch, bien. Termino mi turno - declaro Masumi viendo como Asuka se levantaba.

- _Bien, eso no lo esperaba. Los Caballeros Gema son peligrosos, pero en si dependen mucho de la fusión… no es que pueda decirlo sin burlarme de mi misma_ \- pensó antes de sacar una carta - Activo mi carta boca abajo, Llamada de los Condenados - la carta se activó, haciendo que Ocean regrese al campo - Luego, activo mi carta mágica Cambio de Mascara.

Para sorpresa de muchos, la cara de Ocean brillo, para que después su cuerpo siguiera el mismo camino. Cuando el brillo se desvaneció, Ocean habia sido reemplazado por un guerrero que les recordaba a los Kamen Riders o Super Sentais, vistiendo una armadura azul con plateado, un casco con tres cuernos celestes y visores rojos, y armado con una lanza (LV6/2400/2000)

También tenía el kanji de agua en la frente.

-Les presento al Héroe Enmascarado Vapor - presento Asuka mientras el monstruo en cuestión hacia una reverencia.

-¿Héroe Enmascarado? - pregunto Luna.

-Un arquetipo con muy pocos miembros, pero con grandes efectos - aclaro Mana - Funcionan muy bien con cualquier arquetipo que use la palabra Héroe.

-Ahora, Vapor ataca a Citrino con Vapor Explosivo - a la orden de su ama, Vapor lanzo su lanza cubierta de, bueno, vapor, contra el guerrero.

Masumi busco una Action Card por todos lados, pero no la veia. El ataque termino impactando, destruyendo a Citrino.

Asuka: 7300

Masumi: 7800

Asuka le señalo a Vapor un árbol en específico, para que este la tome y la lleve rápidamente hacia allá. Asuka extendió la mano, tomando de entre las hojas una Action Card.

-¡Activo la Action Card, Una Mas, permitiéndome hacer un segundo ataque! - declaro Asuka, ordenándole a Vapor que elimine al último monstruo de Masumi.

La lanza de Vapor atravezo son problemas al Caballero Gema, destruyéndolo.

Asuka: 7300

Masumi: 7300

-Con esto, estamos a mano - dijo Asuka - Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno - declaro mirando la última carta que tenía.

-Mi turno - Masumi saco su carta - Activo el efecto de Fusion de Caballero Gema en mi cementerio. Al retirar del juego un Caballero Gema desde mi cementerio, la carta regresa a mi mano - Masumi se guardó al Caballero Gema Obsidiana y agrego la carta mágica a su mano.

-Ahora, la activo para fusionar a mi Caballero Gema Lapiz y a mi Caballero Gema Lazuri, ¡Para formar al Caballero Gema Dama Lapiz Lazuli! - dos caballeros femeninos pequeños, muy parecidos, se fusionaron, creando a una versión madura de ambas con una armadura azul como vestido (LV5/2400/1000)

-Y gracias al efecto de Lazuri, puedo recuperar un monstruo normal de mi cementerio - Masumi recupero a Granate - Y vuelvo a activar el efecto de Fusion de Caballero Gema, sacando del juego a Lapiz y regresándola a mi mano…. ¡Y activándola de nuevo! - los ojos de la mayoría se abrieron al ver el combo de Masumi en juego - ¡Fusionare a Granate con el Caballero Gema Ambar, para formar al Caballero Gema Prismaura!

Granate se combinó con un caballero cuya armadura parecía estar cubierta de electricidad… de la fusión, salió un gran caballero con armadura reluciente, pedazos de minerales preciosos saliendo de sus hombros, una capa roja y un casco con cuernos, usando una lanza hecha de una piedra preciosa y un escudo circular (LV7/2450/1400)

-Activo el efecto de Prismaura, permitiéndome descartar una carta y destruir una carta en el campo. Descarto otra Lazuli para destruir a tu Vapor - cuando Masumi descarto a Lazuli, Prismaura levanto la lanza, enviando un rayo contra Vapor creando una cortina de polvo - Y gracias al efecto de Lazuli, recupero a Granate.

Los amigos de Asuka estaban preocupados, o al menos la mayoría. Mana y María veian todo con caras aburridas.

-¿No están preocupadas? - pregunto Shadow a ambas.

-No… esa Masumi cometió un grave error - declaro María para sorpresa de muchos.

-¡¿Pero qué?! - todos giraron para ver a Masumi sorprendida y molesta…. Ya que Vapor seguía en el campo.

-¿Sorprendida? Vapor no puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas - explico Asuka.

-No importa… Prismarua, ataca a Vapor - el caballero más fuerte cargo contra el Heroe Enmascarado.

-¡No lo harás, activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido, Latigazo de Gravedad, disminuyendo el ataque de tu monstruo en sus puntos de defensa! - los ojos de Masumi se abrieron cuando la carta se activó, disminuyendo el ataque de Primarua hasta 1050, siendo destruido por Vapor.

Asuka: 7300

Masumi: 5950

-Mierda, paso a mi segunda fase principal y activo el efecto de Lapiz Lazuri, permitiéndome enviar un monstruo Caballero Gema del mazo o mazo extra al cementerio e infringirte 500 puntos de daño por cada monstruo invocado especialmente. Si hubiera sabido de tu carta boca abajo, lo habría usado antes…. - el compartimiento del mazo extra se abrió - Enviare a mi Caballero Gema Topacio al cementerio.

Inmediatamente, Lapiz Lazuri levanto las manos, enviando una onda de energía que impacto a Asuka.

Asuka: 6300

Masumi: 5950

-Muy bien, mi turno - declaro Asuka sacando su carta - Primero, Invoco al Héroe Elemental Woodsman - un hombre parte planta y madera apareció en el campo (LV4/1000/2000) - Y activo la carta mágica Carga de Mascara. Me permite elegir un Héroe y una carta Cambio de Mascara en mi cementerio y agregarlos a mi mano - Ocean y la carta mágica salieron del cementerio y Asuka las agarro - Y ahora activo de nuevo Cambio de Mascara.

Woodsman brillo cuando se transformó. Ahora en su lugar, había un caballero de armadura brillante, capa azul y una lanza pequeña (LV8/2800/3000)

-Ahora, les presento al Héroe Enmascarado Dian. ¡Ahora, ataca a su Lapiz Lazuli! - el nuevo monstruo se lanzó contra Lapiz Lazuli.

Sin embargo, Masumi no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a buscar una Action Card, lo que hiso a tiempo.

-¡Action Magic! ¡Camuflaje! ¡Ahora mi monstruo no puede ser atacado! - declaro viendo como Dian pasaba por su monstruo como si fuera un fantasma

-¡Bien, pero aún tengo a Vapor! - como una señal, el monstruo se lanzó…y al no poder atacar a Lapiz Lazuri, ataco a Masumi.

Asuka: 6300

Masumi: 3550

-¿Cómo pudo atacarla? - se preguntó Leo.

-La Action Card hiso que su monstruo básicamente sea invisible, evitando poder atacarlo…. Pero al mismo tiempo, es como si no estuviera, como si el campo estuviera vacío - explico Jack para sorpresa de todos.

-Defendió a su monstruo sin importar que - dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Así es Masumi, pone a sus piedras presionas por sobre ella - dos chicos desconocidos aparecieron al lado de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos amigos de Masumi, soy Hokuto y él es Yaiba - presento el pelipurpura - Y… lamentamos la actitud de Masumi.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados por eso…

-Masumi no odia ni nada a Asuka-san… más bien la admira mucho - dijo el chico llamado Yaiba.

Nadie lo entendió bien, excepto Mana y María.

-Ya veo, y el verla como un Osiris Rojo la enfureció - dedujo Mana.

-Si… ella a admirado a su padre, y por consecuente a su hija… El verla volverse un Osiris, el llamado dormitorio más bajo, no le agrado - confeso Hokuto regresando a ver el duelo.

-Con esto, mi turno termina - declaro Asuka.

-Aun, puedo seguir - Cuando Lapiz Lazuri regreso, Masumi saco su carta. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara - ¡SI! Primero activo el efecto de Lapiz Lazuri, enviando ahora a Obsidiana - el monstruo brilo mientras el efecto atacaba a Asuka.

Asuka encontró entonces una Action Card: ¡Activo Bendiciones de la Naturaleza, eliminando los efectos que afectan los puntos de vida.

Una barrera verde protegió a Asuka.

-Tsk. No importa. Elimino a Obsidiana del juego y recupero mi Fusion de Caballero Gema - Masumi se guardó su monstruo ¡Y la activo, fusionando a Granate, Lapiz Lazuri y a mi Caballero Gema Esmeralda!

Granate, Lapiz Lazuri y un caballero verde con escudo se fusionaron, causando una luz cegadora - ¡Aparece mi monstruo insignia, Caballero Gema Maestro Diamante!

Del brillo, surgió un poderoso guerrero. Usaba una armadura más brillante que cualquiera con una espada con varias gemas incrustadas (LV9/2900/2500)

-¡Y ahora, por cada monstruo Gema en el cementerio gana 100 puntos! ¡Hay 9, por lo que gana 900! - el ataque de Maestro Diamante aumento a 3800 -¡Y ahora, activo su efecto! ¡Removiendo del juego un monstruo de Fusión Caballero Gema, Maestro Diamante gana su efecto! ¡Y remuevo a Topacio, que envié ahí por efecto de Lapiz Lazuli! - el ataque de Maestro Diamante bajo a 3700 y la figura de un guerrero de armadura amarilla con dos armas en forma de rayo apareció antes de fundirse con su espada.

-Esto no es bueno - declaro Mana preocupada

-¡Maestro Diamante, ataca a Dian! - el Maestro Diamante alzo su espada...

Asuka busco por todos lados una Action Card, viéndola a lo lejos… corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero era tarde…

PUM

Dian fue destruido. Y la explosión mando a Asuka hacia fuera de la selva, hacia un acantilado… afortunadamente, logro agarrar la Action Card.

Asuka: 5400

Masumi: 3550

-Y ahora se activa el efecto de Topacio. Cuando se destruye un monstruo, pierdes puntos de vida equivalentes a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido - las gemas de la espada brillaron antes de golpear a Asuka.

Asuka: 2600

Masumi: 3550

-¿Y sabes algo? ¡Topacio puede hacer un segundo ataque! - los ojos de Asuka se abrieron - ¡Es el fin, ataco a Vapor!

Todos vieron con horror como la espada descendía….

PUM

-Se acabó - declaro Yaiba seguro - Sus puntos de vida ahora no existen...

-Yo no cantaría victoria - declaro María.

Cuando el humo se despejo, nadie espero ver a Vapor todavía en el campo…

Asuka: 200

Masumi: 3550

-¡¿Qué paso?! - grito Masumi consternada.

-U-Use, la Action Card Sacrificios de la Selva que tome antes por suerte cuando me mandaste a volar... me hace descartar una carta para evitar que reciba daño de batalla, y al final del turno poder sacar una carta… - explico cansada Asuka parándose en el borde del acantilado mientras sacaba la carta.

-Tsk, siempre dependiendo de la suerte… ¡No confías en tu habilidad que siempre lo dejas todo a la suerte! ¡Desde los torneos junior eres así! - grito enojada Masumi.

Ella recordó como entraba en cada uno y siempre llegaba a la final... pero siempre perdía por ella. No la odiaba por vencerla, la admiraba.

De su clase, ella era la mejor. Nadie la igualaba… y entonces llegó ella y la venció.

Su habilidad, su estilo…. Su sonrisa de victoria que no tenía ninguna malicia… Masumi admiraba mucho a Asuka.

Y cuando se enteró quienes eran sus padres, su admiración creció más. Hasta que se enteró que ahora era una Osiris Roja.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo ella, Asuka Yuki, una de las grandes promesas del mundo de los duelos, estaba en el dormitorio más bajo?!

-¿Se conocen? - pregunto Shadow.

-Sí y no - todos miraron a Hokuto - Ambas participaron en los mismos torneos…. Siempre llegaban a la final y siempre era derrotada por Asuka… de ahí nació su gran admiración por ella…

-Pero dudo que Asuka la recuerde… de seguro ni le pregunto el nombre - dijo Mana negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y esa admiración se volvió odio al verla como Osiris Rojo? - dedujo María.

-Si…imagínate que la persona que más admiras y tu modelo a seguir termina en el dormitorio más bajo.

-Tiene sentido… eso la molesto mucho - dijo Shadow regresando al duelo.

- _Ya veo_ \- pensó Asuka recordando los torneos - _Ella era con la que siempre peleaba…. Usaba un mazo de Bestias de Cristal antes, por lo que no la reconocí_

-Mi turno, robo - Asuka saco la carta… cuando el suelo se rompió - ¿Eh?

CRACK  
-AAAAAHHHHHHH

-¡ASUKA! - gritaron sus amigos, e incluso Masumi preocupada.

Asuka veía el fondo acercarse, con esas rocas picudas… con resolución, uso la carta que había sacado.

-¡Activo la carta mágica Fusión Milagrosa, que me permite fusionar monstruos de mi cementerio para invocar un Héroe Elemental! ¡Destierro a Ocean y Woodsman!

Todos vieron como el océano virtual tembló… debajo, el suelo se abrió cuando algo comenzó a salir.

Asuka cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, estando a escasos metros de impactar a las rocas…. - ¡Aparece, Héroe que representa al mundo entero!

Alexis estaba por detener el duelo… cuando...

FIUSH

Algo salió del agua y tomo a Asuka.

Todos vieron como ahora Asuka estaba sentada en el hombro de un gran sujeto, completamente blanco y de estilo espacial. Tenía grandes gemas azules en los hombros y la cabeza, y una gema roja en el centro del pecho.

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presento al más grande de los Héroes! ¡He aquí, al Héroe Elemental Terra Firma! - presento Asuka mientras el mar estallaba detrás (LV8/2500/2000)

-¡Aquí esta, su monstruo As! - declaro Mana bombeando su brazo en el aire junto a María.

-Ella siempre depende de él… - todos vieron a Shingo acercarse - No pasa un duelo sin que lo invoque…

-¿No quiere decir que simplemente le gusta mucho usarla? Si tienes una carta favorita, es normal que te guste invocarla siempre - declaro Shadow viendo el duelo.

-Puede ser… - pero la mente de Shingo estaba en otra…

-¡Tu monstruo As no podrá conmigo y mi Maestro Diamante! ¡No solo es más fuerte, sino que se muy bien su efecto! ¡Y necesitas otro monstruo Héroe Elemental en el campo para usarlo! - declaro con confianza Masumi.

-Qué bueno que tengo esto - ella señalo la carta que obtuvo por la Action Card - ¡Activo ahora Fusión de un Mundo Paralelo!

Todos vieron como una fisura se abría detrás de ella.

-¡Esta carta me permite fusionar a mis monstruos desterrados para formar un nuevo al regresarlos al mazo!

-¡¿Puede fusionar monstruos desterrados?! - pregunto sorprendido Leo.

-¡Fusiono a Ocean y Woodsman de nuevo! - el espíritu de ambos apareció antes de combinarse en una espiral - ¡Combínense y generen el frio más extremo de todos, aparee Héroe Elemental Zero Absoluto!

De la fisura, salió un guerrero de armadura blanca con similitudes a un copo de nieve, con una capa blanca en la espalda (LV8/2500/2000)

-Conozco ese monstruo…. Gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de agua, sin contarlo, que hay en el campo…. Y desafortunadamente, solo está el - dijo Masumi con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro.

¡¿Cómo esperaba ganar con dos monstruos más débiles que el suyo?!

-¿Olvidas el otro efecto de Zero Absoluto? - la pregunta de Asuka extraño a Masumi.

¿Otro efecto?

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al recordarlo… ¡Y para colmo…!

-¡Pero primero activare el efecto de Terra Firma! ¡Sacrificando a Zero Absoluto, Terra Firma aumenta sus puntos de ataque en los de Zero Absoluto!

Zero Absoluto se volvió energía que paso a Terra Firma, volviéndolo rojo lava mientras sacaba las dos protuberancias en su espalda, volviéndolas espadas de energía. Su ataque subió a 5000

-¡Y con eso se activa el efecto de Zero Absoluto! ¡Al dejar el campo, destruye a todos tus monstruos!

La escarcha que quedo se volvió una tormenta que golpeo a Maestro Diamante, congelándolo y destruyéndolo.

Masumi cayó al suelo aterrada… su mejor monstruo fue destruido y ahora no tenía forma de defenderse…

-¡Terra Firma, finaliza esto con Poder de la Tierra! - el Héroe cayó en picada, impactando sus espadas en el suelo y con eso, golpeando a Masumi con la energía.

Asuka: 200

Masumi: 0

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

El sonido de los aplausos alegro a Asuka… ¡Siempre le gusto tener duelos para divertir a todos!

Masumi se levantaba enojada… ¡¿Cómo podía esa Osiris…?!

Pero en cuanto la vio… su ira se disipo como si fuera polvo en el viento.

-Tengamos otro duelo divertido, ¿Si? - haciendo el mismo gesto que su padre, Asuka le regala una sonrisa sin malicia ni otras intenciones, más allá de divertirse.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con eso?

Masumi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada… notando a Hokuto y Yaiba riéndose.

-Tsundere… - logro escuchar ese susurro incluso con la distancia.

-¡Haber, vengan aquí y díganmelo a la cara! - rugió enojada yendo tras los dos.

-¡Nos vemos! - ambos salieron corriendo asustados… no querían enfrentar a una Masumi furiosa.

 **Un rato después:**

-¡Ese fue un buen duelo Asuka! - felicito Shadow acompañado del resto

-¡Gracias! - agradeció Asuka - ¡Hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto! Mi oponente en el examen no supuso un reto - el puchero de Asuka era algo muy divertido de ver para todos

-Siempre esperando el momento de hacer la gran entrada de tu monstruo As - dijo Shingo divertido - Siempre dependes mucho de él.

-¿Y? Me gusta usarlo. Me lo dio mi padre cuando era una recién nacida… invocarlo, se siente como si él estuviera conmigo. Es como si pudiera conectar con mi padre, aunque no esté aquí… - la mirada melancólica de Asuka sorprendió a muchos.

Aquellos que podían ver a los Duel Spirits, vieron como detrás de Asuka, Terra Firma hacia lo imposible por no llorar… pero fallaba.

-Como si estuviera contigo eh… - murmuro Shingo en un tono que solo Shadow escucho.

 **Más tarde ese día:**

Mientras todos celebraban la gran victoria de Asuka y su épico regreso, Shingo se alejaba a un lugar en específico.

Llego a donde lo enterró… donde enterró su conexión con ella.

-Hola… soy yo - saludo este, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No es como si la esperaba - Sé que de seguro estás enojado, ya que te deje aquí. Quería mostrar que no dependo de una carta… pero lo entendí todo mal - Shingo comenzó a retirar las piedras y a escavar - Tú eras lo que me conectaba con ella… con mi madre. Dejarte es lo mismo que cortar mi lazo con ella.

Shingo termino de escavar, sacando una caja de madera del suelo… lentamente la abre, sacando del interior afelpado una carta muy especial.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, después de dejarte, pero… ¿Pelearías a mi lado de nuevo, Light and Darkness Dragon?

Detrás de él, un ala negra y otra blanca lo abrazaron. Detrás de él, se encontraba un dragón dividido en dos colores, reflejando sus elementos: un lado era negro y el otro era blanco. Este emitió un rugido, que más que amenazador, era comprensivo.

-Gracias, compañero… nunca más te dejare.

 **En otro lugar:**

María caminaba tranquila por los pasillo del dormitorio Obelisco Azul para mujeres… fue en ese momento que el apareció.

-Astral, veo que volviste - dijo entrando a su habitación, encontrándose con el ser de luz acostado y relajado en la cama.

-[Así es… fue al Duel Spirit World y encontré algo de información de ese Shadow] - informo mientras veía a María cambiarse de ropa… han estado tanto tiempo pegados que esto no afecta a ninguno, no es como si el pudiera hacer algo.

-Bien, ¿Me lo dirás más tarde?

-[Depende…]

-¿Cómo que depende?

-[Acabo de hacer un muy largo viaje… depende de si estoy de humor o no]

-OOhh, yo te voy a poner de humor - María comenzó a perseguir a Astral por la habitación… algo inútil ya que Astral es un fantasma en teoría, pero es algo que buscaba para sacar un rato el peso de los hombros de María.

No es fácil ser la hija de Seto Kaiba, una de las futuras herederas de la compañía… y tener un maldito "prometido"

Luego de 15 minutos de persecución, ambos estaban un unos sillones, uno enfrente del otro…

-Muy bien, ¿Qué descubriste de Shadow, si me puedes decir?

-[No mucho… pero definitivamente es algo]

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Si, muy cortó comparado al tiempo que tarde, pero tarde por mis otros fics y no se me ocurría nada más que agregar.**

 **Esto funciona más como una forma de presentar a Asuka y su mazo, algo que me gusto ya que combina los dos tipos de Héroes (norteamericanos y japoneses o Sentais)**

 **Bueno, no los molestare más. El próximo capítulo será el combate entre María y Shadow, uno donde no daré ni insinuación sobre quién podrá ganar. Eso lo intentaran adivinar ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todo el mundo, lamento sinceramente el retraso pero mis otras historias demandaban atención.**

 **Misogi: así que sin perder tiempo, contestaremos las reviews.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias.**

 **Ronaldc v2: A decir verdad creo que era muy obvia esa parte desde el inicio. Con los héroes, quería darle algo más de originalidad a su hija, sin ser el calco exacto de su padre. Y sobre lo último… digamos que si serán dragones… pero no los Blue Eyes.**

 **No los aburriré más, y empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Duel Spirit o Espiritu de Duelo hablando.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 **Opening 1 de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains: With the Wind**

 **[Instrumental]**

Todo comienza con dos ojos, uno dorado y el otro azul, abriéndose. Estos se van alejando, mostrando la silueta de Shadow. Pero más siluetas van sumándose, terminado con Shadow levantando su brazo izquierdo y que una sombra saliera y cubriera la pantalla.

En medio de las sombras, aparece el nombre del fic brillando.

 **Hashirinukeru Across the universe**

La escena cambia, mostrando a Shadow caminando por la Academia. Detrás, es seguido por los gemelos Leo y Luna, además de Gongenzaka y Cathy.

 **Hikari no you na hayasa de**

Ahora se muestra el camino al edificio principal. En él, se ve a Yusei caminando junto a Jack y Crow, charlando de algo y divirtiéndose.

 **Hajimaru Loading**

 **Yume no tobira akete**

Ahora se nos muestra a Asuka y Mana, viendo el atardecer desde el dormitorio Osiris Rojo. La escena cambia, mostrándonos ahora a los maestros disfrutando juntos sus almuerzos. Al final, todo cambia a la oficina de Reiji Akaba, quien está junto a María y Max.

 **Hirogaru VRAINS**

 **Jibun o shinjite**

Aparece Shadow en frente del edificio principal, saliendo al parecer. De repente, la luz cubre todo detrás de él.

 **Tsuzuiteku VRAINS**

En esa luz, se muestra a Shadow de niño antes de cambiarlo por el de ahora. Después se muestra una imagen de su brazo, pasando poco después a otra que mostraba sus alas. Al final, todo cambia mostrando su disco de duelo encendiéndose.

 **Mirai o egakidasu sākitto**

Se muestra a Shadow corriendo por un bosque, posiblemente un Campo de Acción. La cámara se acerca al momento para mostrar cuando roba una carta. Luego, se muestra a Lilith siendo invocada junto a Vanity

 **Kono te de tsukamou Yeah**

Ahora se muestra a Darkness volando sobre Shadow. La escena finaliza con Darkness aterrizando detrás de Shadow y con Vanity y Lilith al frente, listos para el duelo.

 **Akusesu!**

 **Kakedase dēta sutōmu!**

Por un segundo, se muestra a un sujeto pelirrojo junto a otras personas, antes de intercambiar con la imagen de Aki de perfil. Todo cambia, mostrando a un dragón brillante rugiendo, para después cambiar a un tornado de Action Card dispersándose.

 **Ima With the Wind**

 **Kokoro to rinku shite**

Shadow corre por el Campo de Acción, esquivando por poco un ataque que levanta una nube de humo. Este sale de la nube, comenzando su turno.

 **Kasoku shita dēta sutōmu!**

 **Ima Win the Race**

 **Tsunagaru sekai**

Se muestra ahora a Mana, invocando a tres legendarios magos: la Chica Maga Oscura, El Mago Oscuro y El Mago Oscuro del Caos. La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a Asuka invocando a dos Héroes: el Héroe Elemental Terra Firma, y a un Héroe Enmascarado mitad blanco mitad negro.

 **Atarashii donna toki mo**

Se muestra ahora a tres D-Wheel: una roja, otra blanca y otra negra, acompañadas por un dragón blanco, otro rojo y un guerrero con armadura negra. La cámara se acerca, mostrando que quien conduce la D-Wheel roja era Yusei.

 **Fukanou nante nai**

Ahora se muestra a Aki, envuelta en un aura roja mientras un dragón fusionado a una rosa aparecía detrás de ella y soltaba un rugido.

 **Kono saki no kibō mezashite**

 **Kaze ni notteikou!**

Ahora se muestra a Shadow robando una carta, antes de cambiar a Max que le ordena a un monstruo cruza entre un dragón y un revolver que ataque. La escena final muestra a Darkness chocando su puño contra el dragón de Max, creando una explosión que ilumina todo.

 **[Instrumental]**

Se muestra a Starving Venom dando un latigazo, pasando a Clear Wing haciendo su ataque característico, de ahí a Dark Rebellion haciendo un corte con sus colmillos, finalizando con Odd Eyes lanzando una llamarada. Al final, se muestra a cada uno de los nombrados convirtiéndose en luces del color de sus respectivos dormitorios, para al final mostrar a unas aves ascender hacia el cielo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: El brillo galáctico._

-Muy bien Astral, ¿Qué descubriste? - pregunto María sentada en el sofá de su habitación, mientras Astral flotaba enfrente.

-[Como dije, no mucho. Shadow al parecer si creció en el Duel Spirit World, encontrado cuando era un recién nacido en el Dark World, y fue criado por un grupo local. Hace unos años, luego de aprender lo suficiente sobre Duel Monsters, comenzó a viajar junto a ellos por otras partes del Duel Spirit World, conociendo más y más.]

Astral flotaba perezosamente sobre la mesa. No es que el tema sea aburrido, sino que lo pensó y ensayo tanto que no tiene que prestar atención a lo que dice… por un segundo pensó si esto sentía una grabadora.

María analizo la poca información que le dio Astral.

-Ya veo… puedo suponer que su mazo esta armado con Duel Monsters que conoció en ese lugar. Eso explica más su mazo tan mezclado - susurro la hija de Kaiba.

-[¿Tienes algo planeado María?]

-Algo tengo Astral… lo retare a un duelo cuando ambos tengamos tiempo libre - declaro María cruzándose de brazos - Y si gano… tendrá que decirme varias cosas.

-[Pero… ¿Si pierdes?]

La pregunta de Astral hiso que María lo mirara confundido.

-¿Yo? ¿Perder? Sabes bien que los únicos que me han derrotado han sido mi padre y mi hermano.

El ser astral negó con la cabeza ante la sonrisa arrogante de María.

-[No actúes como tu padre en su juventud. Tu misma viste que su habilidad y mazo son peligrosos, eso debería darte una idea de que te lo tomes en serio]

-Astral… ¿Cuándo dije que no me lo tomaría en serio?

Astral parpadeo… notando la mirada de María. Había seguridad, si… y también mucha seriedad.

-He visto sus duelos y capacidades… y es porque me lo tomo en serio, que sé que ganare.

-[… Si tú lo dices]

Astral confiaba en María, sabía muy bien sus habilidades y capacidades. Normalmente no tendría duda de que ella ganaría.

Pero… con este oponente no podía estar seguro.

 **Algunos días después:**

Desafortunadamente, María no pudo desafiar a Shadow al día siguiente. Sus deberes terminaron tomando todo su tiempo.

Actualmente, tenía una clase de Historia con Chazz de maestro.

Contrario a lo que uno hubiera pensado hace años, Chazz era un buen maestro. Un poco estricto talvez, pero bueno al final de cuentas.

-Muy bien clase, hemos terminado por hoy. Para la próxima quiero los puntos de la página 35 y 36 resueltos - dijo Chazz despidiendo a sus estudiantes - Pero usted quédese señorita Kaiba.

Mientras todos se iban, María se quedó con Chazz.

-¿Necesita algo profesor?

-Te hice quedar para saber qué te pasa - dijo el Princeston con un tono de preocupación - Últimamente has estado muy distraída. Es por lo de…

-No, no es con "el" - María escupió en esa última parte - Solo pensaba en una forma de tener un duelo con ese Osiris Rojo llamado Shadow.

-¿Shadow? Si, se ha vuelto un tema muy recurrente en la Academia - Chazz tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando a cierto idiota de Osiris Rojo con pelo con apariencia de Kuriboh - ¿Y quieres tener un duelo con él?

María asintió.

-Hai, para ser un Osiris Rojo desconocido, ha demostrado una habilidad más que sobresaliente y un mazo curioso. Es normal que los de segundo y tercer año nos interese enfrentarlo.

Chazz asintió, mirándola directamente a los ojos…

-… Además estaba pensando hacer una pequeña apuesta para que me diga unas cosas - confeso María soltando un suspiro. Cuando Chazz usa esa mirada, solo te queda decirle todo.

-¿Una apuesta? - pregunto Chazz interesado - Me parece… interesante. Pero ¿Qué es eso que quieres que te diga?

María se rasco la nuca… si, era la hija de Kaiba y demás, pero no podía ir en contra de la autoridad escolar, en este caso Chazz.

Por fortuna para ella…

-Está bien, si no quieres decirlo no hay problema - María soltó un suspiro mientras Chazz sacaba un papel - En casos como estos, no hay nada mejor que la antigua usanza.

-¿Quiere que le mande una carta? ¿Si sabe que puedo enviarle un mensaje o mail? - pregunto María alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de ahora? Además, esto es para llenar un formulario y reservar una de las arenas de duelo.

-Oh… - María se rasco la nuca soltando una risita nerviosa - L-Lo siento… con toda la tarea y demás creo que me olvide.

-Olvídalo… solo asegúrate de vencerlo. Así le cierro la boca a Hasselberry.

María gano un gotón en la nuca… lo que faltaba, ahora también la usaban para terminar discusiones entre maestros.

 **Con Shadow y los demás:**

-Sí que eres bueno con tu D-Wheel Yusei - alabo Shadow en la cafetería, junto al mencionado y Aki.

-Gracias… he estado por años en esto de los Turbo Duelos contra el Sector de Seguridad - dijo Yusei comiendo una papa frita - Todos siempre usan el mismo tipo de mazo… derrotarlos es muy fácil, pero lo difícil es escapar.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Te siguen un grupo grande de policías y forman barricadas? - pregunto Aki comiendo algo de su ensalada.

Ella… termino volviéndose más suelta con estos dos. Si, su misión de llevar a Shadow al Movimiento aún se mantiene, pero ahora… está tratando de apreciar estos momentos donde puede ser una chica normal, sin que sepan de sus poderes…

Porque… sabe que le temerán cuando se enteren.

-Así es… a Crow lograron atraparlo una vez así.

-Sí, me lo dijo una vez - dijo Shadow tragando un poco de su sándwich - También dijo que tuviste que entrar a la prisión y pelear con el jefe.

Yusei hiso una mueca mientras se ponía algo verde.

-Si… era un cerdo muy gordo - declaro el joven de Satelite - Lo peor es que hacia trampa… para empezar, encadenaba los discos de duelo para que reciban descargas eléctricas cada que perdían puntos de vida, pero el bastardo lo arreglo para que no le de descargas. También usaba las cámaras de seguridad para ver la mano del oponente.

Los otros dos duelistas hicieron una mueca de desprecio.

-Pero le dimos una cucharada de su medicina… Jack se metió sin que lo vieran, causando un apagón y reactivando su cadena mientras yo cambiaba unas cartas sin que me viera. Al final trato de atraparnos… y recibió de lleno la D-Wheel de Jack.

-Eso debió doler - dijo Aki riendo un poco.

-Y disfrute verlo - declaro Yusei.

-Sí que te han pasado muchas cosas Yusei - comento Shadow, no esperando que el joven de Satelite hubiera pasado por tanto.

-No es para tanto... de niño en el orfanato, siempre peleaba junto a los demás para evitar que algunos sigan abusando de los más jóvenes. Es por ello que Jack, Crow y yo venimos, así ganaremos suficiente dinero para mejorar el orfanato.

-Ese… es un buen objetivo - confeso Aki desviando un poco la mirada. No dudaba de que su propio objetivo fuera noble, pero no podía negar que el de Yusei estaba solo un poco por debajo.

-¿Y alguno tuvo alguna aventura loca? - pregunto Yusei curioso.

-N-No… mi vida ha sido muy, normal - dijo Aki tratando de desviar el tema… no podía revelar sus poderes.

-La mía igual - declaro Shadow… aunque sus razones eran más porque ninguno de los dos sabia donde había crecido, y no sabía si sería bueno contarlo ahora.

Yusei se encogió de hombros… si ellos lo decían…

-Oh, justo a quien estaba buscando.

El trio se giró, encontrándose con nadie más que María Kaiba.

-¿María? Hace un tiempo que no te veía - dijo Shadow parpadeando sorprendido… la última vez que la vio fue antes de su duelo con Shingo hace semanas.

-He estado ocupada - dijo la hija de Kaiba pasándole un papel a Shadow - Ten, es un formulario de duelo.

-Oh, ¿Y quién me reta? - pregunto Shadow tomándolo.

-Yo.

Los ojos del peliazul se ensancharon, así como los de la pelirroja a su lado y Yusei se atraganto con su bebida.

-Te estoy retando a un duelo. Veme en la Arena de Duelo 7 a las 5 de la tarde - dijo María dándose la vuelta - Mas te vale no llegar tarde.

La Kaiba se fue de la cafetería, dejando a los tres aturdidos.

-… Muy bien, María Kaiba solo apareció y te reto a un duelo - dijo Yusei antes de mirar a su amigo con una ceja alzada… y una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Aceptaras o no?

-Por supuesto - declaro Shadow llenando el formulario - Aunque puede ser mi duelo más difícil hasta la fecha.

Se estaba por enfrentar a María, alguien que le dijeron estaba en el top 5 de los mejores duelistas de la Academia.

-No es por nada pero… si apostara, iría a ella definitivamente - comento Aki recuperándose.

Normalmente apoyaría a los suyos… pero estaban hablando de la hija de Seto Kaiba, además de alguien que ya tiene una reputación como una de los más grandes duelistas.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza - dijo Shadow con cara de palo nivel Saitama - "¿Para qué están los amigos?" ¿Verdad?

Aki parpadeo ante la pregunta de Shadow, quien la hacía con una sonrisa tranquila…

El… ¿la consideraba un amigo?

-Eso es verdad - Aki miro sorprendida a Yusei… ¿el también?

Ella… sabía que estaba mal, que huirían si supieran lo que era. O al menos en el caso de Yusei.

Pero… ¿Por qué… sentía esta sensación en su pecho?

 **Después de clases:**

-…Muy bien, entiendo por qué están Yusei y Aki aquí, pero ¿y el resto?

Shadow miraba frente suyo no solo a Aki y Yusei, sino también a Crow, Jack, Mana, Asuka, Luna y Leo, además de Shingo.

-Se lo dije a Crow y Jack y ellos pasaron la voz - confeso Yusei.

El peliazul soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos vienen a apoya…

-De hecho apoyo a María - dijo Crow de repente.

-Yo igual - dijo Jack alzando la mano.

-Nosotros también - dijeron Mana y Asuka a la vez.

-¡Aquí igual! - grito Leo.

Shadow sintió una ceja contraerse.

-Gracias… - dijo en un tono sarcástico… hasta que se le acerco Luna.

-Y-Yo te apoyo Shadow - dijo Luna tímidamente, abrazando a Kuribon.

-… ¡Eres la única que me apoya Luna! - Shadow abrazo dramáticamente a la joven, con lágrimas de catarata cómicas.

Luna se puso más roja que un tomate, mientras los demás o tenían un gotón en la nuca, véase Aki, Yusei, Jack y Mana, o se reían divertidos, Crow, Asuka y Leo.

-¿Vas a pelear o a abrazar a una niña?

Shadow soltó a Luna, para alivio de esta, y se giró hacia María quien tenía su disco de duelo activo, que era de un color blanco puro.

-Perdón, es solo que me emocione de que alguien me apoye - el peliazul dijo eso algo alto, mirando al resto de sus amigos que, o silbaron "inocentemente" o se encogieron de hombros.

Shadow se puso en el otro extremo del campo, poniéndose su disco de duelo.

-Supongo que leíste las condiciones.

-Hai - asintió Shadow, ocultando una mueca ante la condición de victoria.

Si ella ganaba… tendría que responder cualquier pregunta con respecto a su tiempo en el Duel Spirit World.

- _Es ganar o ganar_ \- pensó el peliazul decidido.

-¡DUELO!

Las pantallas holográficas aparecieron, mientras los espectadores se ponían en posición.

-Me pregunto qué mazo usa María - dijo Jack interesado.

-Oh, estas por verlo~ - dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

María: 8000

Shadow: 8000

-Empezare - María miro su mano- Comenzare invocando a Smilodon Fotónico en modo de ataque.

Un tigre dientes de sable hecho de luz al parecer apareció en el campo, soltando un rugido (LV3/2000/300). Sin embargo, su ataque disminuyo a 1200.

-Si no hay otro Smilodon Fotónico en el campo, su ataque disminuye en 800 - explico María ingresando unos comandos mientras una carta salía de su mazo - Además, cuando es invocado normalmente o por volteo, puedo agregar otro Smilodon Fotónico de mi mazo a mi mano.

María agarro otra de sus 5 cartas - Ahora, invoco de modo especial al Vaporizador Fotónico en modo de ataque.

En el campo, apareció un soldado futurista con un cuerpo luminoso y un arma laser (LV4/2000/0)

-Es solo puede ser invocado especialmente, y solo cuando hay otro monstruo Fotónico. Galaxia o Galáctico. Además… - una carta salió del mazo de María - Puedo agregar cierta carta de mi mazo a mi mano.

Asuka y Mana sonrieron un poco… sabían muy bien de que carta hablaba.

-Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno - dos cartas aparecieron en el campo, dejando a María con solo 3.

-Mi turno - Shadow saco su carta y la miro - Empezare con mi viejo amigo Darkwurm en modo de ataque - Darkwurm apareció en el campo, rugiendo al tigre y al guerrero (LV4/1800/1200)

-Interesante… puedo decir que planeas eliminar a mi Smilidon primero - dijo María.

-¡Exacto! ¡Rey Dragón Supremo Darkwurm, ataca a Smilidon Fotónico!

El dragón se lanzó contra el tigre de luz…

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo! ¡Activo Ataque Negado!

Un tornado golpeo a Darkwurm, regresándolo a su lugar.

-Bien… pondré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno - declaro Shadow con 4 cartas en mano.

-Mi turno, robo - María saco su carta y sonrió - Muy bien… primero, invoco a otro Smilidon Fotónico.

-¡No lo creo, activo mi carta de Tributo Torrencial!

María ensancho los ojos al ver como un estallido potente cubría a los monstruos en el campo… y estos desaparecían.

-Bien jugado, aunque eso hiso que te quedaras sin defensa - observo María mientras miraba sus cartas… - Ahora, al no haber monstruos en mi campo, puedo invocar a mi Apaleador Fotónico en modo de ataque.

En el campo, apareció un guerrero robusto con una X roja en el pecho y una gran espada con filo de energía (LV4/2100/0)

-Oh mierda… - maldijo Shadow sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡Apaleador, atácalo directamente! - el Apaleador Fotónico levanto su espada frente a Shadow, lanzando un corte potente.

María: 8000

Shadow: 5900.

-Terminare mi turno con eso - declaro María.

-Mi turno, robo - Shadow miro sus cartas - Como no controlo monstruos, puedo invocar a Linkslayer en modo de ataque de forma especial.

Un guerrero de armadura café de león, con una capa y un par de cuchillas de energía apareció en el campo (LV5/2000/600)

-Pero no se quedara mucho… lo sacrifico para invocar al Archidemonio del Relámpago de los Ojos Rojos.

Linkslayer fue cubierto por una luz, y desapareció dejando en su lugar a un gran demonio de apariencia esquelética con brillantes ojos rojos y grandes alas (LV6/2500/1200)

-¡Ahora, ataca a Apaleador Fotónico!

Relámpagos rojos cubrieron las manos del demonio… las junto y las extendió hacia el monstruo de María, liberando un potente relámpago rojo demoniaco que lo consumió.

María: 7600

Shadow: 5900

-Termino mi turno con eso - declaro Shadow mirando sus restantes 3 cartas en mano.

María saco su carta.

-Activo la carta Santuario Fotónico.

Dos luces aparecieron en el campo, revelándose como dos esferas luminosas (LV4/2000/0)

-Estas Fichas Fotónicas no pueden atacar y no se pueden usar para material de sincronía, y tomo monstruo que invoque debe ser de luz por el resto del turno - María tomo una carta de su mano - Pero eso no será problema… veras, la carta que voy a jugar puede ser invocada de modo especial sacrificando 2 monstruos de 2000 o más puntos de ataque…

Las fichas se elevaron en el aire mientras giraban.

-¡Desciende, encarnación de la luz! ¡Deslumbra a todos con tu poderoso brillo galáctico! ¡Aparece, Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos!

Un potente rugido se escuchó cuando las dos fichas giraron más rápido de lo posible y estallaron, causando una luz que cegó a casi todos…

Los ojos de Shadow, Mana, Asuka y Yusei no podían despegarse de lo que veía… Luna, por otro lado, podía sentirlo… un poder como ningún otro.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos pudieron verlo… era un dragón erguido en sus dos patas traseras, que parecía hecho de pura luz y recubierto por una armadura de escamas de color oscuro en la zona pectoral, ingle, cola, muslos y hombros. Tenía garras moradas oscuras también. En su cabeza, las escamas formaban un casco con dos largos colmillos apuntando al frente y una cresta roja en la cima de la cabeza, mismo color que el tridente al final de su cola. En su pecho, había una X roja con un centro brillante mientras extendía sus magníficas alas brillantes (LV8/3000/2500).

Shadow estaba impresionado… no, en shock al ver a tal dragón… más esos ojos que reflejaban una galaxia.

Miro a María de nuevo… y casi deja caer su mandíbula.

Detrás de ella… había un ser espectral humanoide luminoso, con extrañas marcas.

- _¡Santa mierda! ¡¿Lo ven?!_

-[Si, lo vemos] - dijeron sus compañeros igual de impactados.

-¡Ahora, ataca mi dragón! ¡Destruye a su monstruo con rayo fotónico de destrucción!

El dragón acumulo una cantidad enorme de energía en su boca, mientras su cuerpo y alas brillaban con fuerza, más la X en su pecho. No tardo el liberarlo como una potente ráfaga de luz cósmica directo hacia el demonio, quien urgió al ser impactado y destruido.

María: 7600

Shadow: 5400

-Auch, le están dando una paliza - comento Crow con una mueca.

-Sus puntos de vida casi están a la mitad, mientras que los de María apenas fueron tocados - dijo Jack de brazos cruzados y su típica seriedad.

- _Demonios, Shadow es bueno pero… María esta en otra liga_ \- pensó Asuka… notando al fin la mirada de leve shock del peliazul.

- _Debió haber visto a Astral… -_ teorizo Mana notando esa expresión.

-Con una carta boca abajo, término mi turno - dijo María con una sonrisa marca Kaiba, quedando con cero cartas en mano.

-Mi turno… - Shadow saco su carta, entrecerrando los ojos al ver esa sonrisa - _Tengo que superar a ese dragón de alguna manera…_

Miro sus cartas en mano… un plan ya se formaba en su cabeza.

-Primero, activo mi carta de Monstruo Renacido, trayendo a mi Archidemonio de regreso.

Un portal se abrió, trayendo de nuevo al poderoso demonio al campo.

-No lo creo… activo la carta Agujero Trampa Sin Fondo.

Shadow abrió los ojos al ver a su Archidemonio desaparecer en un agujero salido de la nada en el suelo.

-Mierda… - maldijo Shadow guardado al Archidemonio en su bolsillo… esa carta destruía a cada monstruo invocado con 1500 puntos de ataque o más, y los desterraba.

Muy bien, hora del plan B

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Un monstruo apareció, boca abajo y en posición de defensa, dejándolo con 2 cartas.

-Mi turno - María miro su única carta en mano actualmente - _Puede que me sirva después…_

La Kaiba dejo la carta y apunto.

-¡Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galacticos, destruye a su monstro!

El dragón libero esa ráfaga fotónica… y el monstruo boca abajo se revelo como un tomate con cara demoniaca.

-Lo que acabas de destruir es Tomate Místico, al ser destruido puedo invocar de mi mazo de forma especial un monstruo con 1500 puntos de ataque o menos en modo de ataque.

Shadow busco la carta… sonrió sacándola y poniéndola en su disco de duelo.

-Invoco al Duque Sombra, Señor de las Sombras Siniestras.

En el campo, apareció un demonio con armadura negra, dos grandes cuerpos y una piel pálida, sentado en un trono macabro con una mano oscura enorme saliendo debajo (LV4/500/2000)

-Bien… tienes suerte de que no tenga otro monstruo - dijo María - Termino mi turno.

-Y empieza el mío… robo - Shadow miro su tercera carta - Invoco a mi Wyvern de Asalto en modo de ataque.

En el campo, apareció un wyvern de color azul oscuro con picos en varias partes de su cuerpo (LV4/1800/1000)

-Bien, dos monstruos débiles para que mi dragón devore - María se cruzó de brazos con una mirada aburrida… - a menos que planees…

-¡Así es, uso a mi Wyvern y mi Duque para formar una red de superposición!

Ambos monstruos se volvieron una luz negra y blanca respectivamente, metiéndose en una galaxia superpuesta sobre otra de distinto color.

-¡Ser de completa oscuridad, acaba con tus enemigos con tus brillantes colmillos! ¡Aparece, rango 4 Dark Rebelion XYZ Dragon!

Del portal, surgió un dragón negro y purpura parado en sus patas traseras. Tenía un par de alas mecánicas sin membrana y con esferas en varias partes, y dos colmillos grandes salían de su boca, apuntando al frente. Tenía dos esferas de luces girando a su alrededor (RK4/2500/2000/ORU2)

Los ojos de Asuka y Mana se ensancharon.

-Oh oh…

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Luna extrañada por su reacción.

-Shadow… invoco al peor monstruo para enfrentarse al dragón de María.

-Impresionante, pero tu dragón sigue siendo más débil que el mío - señalo María sin perder su sonrisa… es más, parecía que creció.

Shadow, obviamente, no lo noto.

-Por ahora no… pero eso cambiara cuando se active el efecto de Dark Rebelion - declaro Shadow señalándolo - ¡Efecto de Dark Rebelion! ¡Usando dos de sus unidades de superposición, puedo dividir el ataque de un monstruo y agregar esa mitad a sus puntos de ataque!

Dark Rebelion se comió las unidades de superposición, mientras sus alas se abrían en secciones empezando a liberar relámpagos morados (ORU0)

-¡Adelante, descarga de rebelión!

Los relámpagos salieron disparados contra el Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galacticos, cubriéndolo mientras su poder bajaba a 1500.

Los relámpagos volvieron a Dark Rebelion, elevando su poder a 4000.

-Oh si, ahora tiene al monstruo más fuerte en el campo - dijo Leo alzando su puño.

-Debo decir, que Shadow ahora sí parece tener una oportunidad - dijo Jack.

-No… de hecho, ahora está peor.

Todos miraron a Asuka y Mana, quienes negaban con la cabeza.

-Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos… es el peor enemigo de los monstruos XYZ.

-¡Muy bien, Dark Rebelion ataca a ese dragón con tus Colmillos Mortales Rebeldes!

Los colmillos de Dark Rebelion se cubrieron de rayos morados, lanzándose contra el Dragón Fotónico…

Pero…

Los ojos de Shadow, y los que no sabían, se abrieron al ver a ambos dragones desaparecer de golpe.

-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? - pregunto Shadow muy confundido.

-Ese fue el efecto de mi dragón. Veras, durante cualquiera de nuestros turnos, cuando combate con algún monstruo, puedo seleccionarlo y tanto ese monstruo como mi dragón son retirados del juego hasta que finalice la fase de batalla ~ - explico María con un tono burlón - Si tu dragón aun tuviera una unidad de superposición, mi dragón hubiera ganado 500 puntos de ataque por cada unidad de superposición~

Shadow hiso una mueca, mientras los dragones volvían al campo con sus puntos de ataque normalizados… miro sus últimas cartas en mano.

-Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Y eso empieza el mío - María saco otra carta, teniendo dos en mano - Ahora invoco a mi Aplastador Fotónico.

En el campo, apareció un guerrero de armadura verde, con un ojo rojo y una maza doble (LV4/2000/0)

-Ahora, ¡Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos! ¡Ataca a Dark Rebelion con rayo Fotónico de destrucción!

El dragón de María cargo una cantidad asombrosa de energía en su boca de nuevo, liberándola en una ráfaga poderosa sobre el dragón XYZ, destruyéndolo.

María: 7600

Shadow: 4900

-¡Ahora Aplastador Fotónico, atácalo directamente! - ordeno María mientras su monstruo se lanzaba.

Pero…

-¡No lo creo, activo mi carta boca abajo Portal de Contrataque!

La carta boca debajo de Shadow se revelo, mostrando un dragón rojo sosteniendo las manos de un monstruo mientras salía de un portal.

Un portal rectangular apareció y detuvo el ataque de Aplastador.

-Portal de Contrataque niega el ataque directo y me permite robar una carta, y si es un monstruo puedo invocarlo inmediatamente.

Shadow puso sus dedos sobre su mazo, cerrando los ojos… los abrió de golpe y…

-¡Robo!

Miro la carta… y sonrió a lo grande.

-¡Y es el monstruo que me dará la victoria! ¡Invoco a Gandora-X Dragón de la Demolición!

El suelo se cuarteo, mientras una garra negra con esferas rojas incrustadas salía de él… un dragón negro con esferas rojas incrustadas en su cuerpo salió, con una más grande en el centro de su pecho a modo de núcleo. Extendió sus alas, soltando un potente rugido mientras las esferas parecían brillar (LV8/0/0)

-¡Y al ser invocado desde mi mano, se activa su efecto! ¡Todos los monstruos en el campo son destruidos y recibes daño igual al ataque original más alto!

María ensancho los ojos ante eso, viendo como las esferas incrustadas en el cuerpo de Gandora-X brillaban más, liberando unos láseres que acabaron con su guerrero y dragón.

Algunos se centraron en ella, golpeándola y reduciendo sus puntos de vida.

María: 4600.

Shadow: 4900

-¡Si, estoy a la cabeza! - celebro Shadow - Oh, y Gandora-X gana ataque igual al daño que te causo - añadió mientras el poder de Gandora-X subía a 3000.

María hiso una mueca - Termino mi turno poniendo una carta boca abajo.

-¡Y comienza el mío! - Shadow saco su carta, sonriendo a lo grande - Esto te dará el golpe final. Invoco a mi Universo Exarion.

Universo Exarion apareció en el campo, balanceando su lanza (LV4/1800/1900).

-Ahora, batalla. Gandora-X, atácala directamente con tu cañón de demolición.

Las esferas volvieron a brillar, concentrándose en la grande en el centro. Gandora-X cruzo sus brazos formando una X, y los abrió disparando una potente ráfaga de energía roja directo hacia María…

Pero…

-¡Activo mi carta boja abajo, Muro Dimensional!

La carta que había puesto a principio del duelo se levantó, revelando una ilustración de un guerrero atacando a una guerrera, pero su ataque paso por un portal, saliendo de otro detrás de él apuntándole.

Un portal se abrió frente a María, tragándose el ataque de Gandora-X.

-Muro Dimensional solo se activa cuando declaras un ataque. Lo que hace, es hacer que tú recibas el daño de batalla que yo debí recibir.

Un portal apareció sobre Shadow, saliendo esa ráfaga de energía roja que lo golpeo de lleno.

María: 4600

Shadow: 1900

Todos hicieron una mueca ante eso.

-Y ahora sus puntos bajaron de nuevo, y esta vez demasiado - dijo Crow con algo de lastima - Logra bajar los puntos de vida de María, pero esta se los baja más.

-¡Aun me queda un ataque! ¡Ataca Universo Exarion!

El centauro cargo contra María, quien no perdió su sonrisa.

-¡Activo mi segunda carta boca abajo, Llamada de los Condenados!

Un rugido familiar sonó en el campo, mientras de un portal oscuro surgió el dragón más brillante extendiendo sus alas (LV8/3000/2500).

Shadow gruño al ver al poderoso Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos en el campo.

-Tsk, termino mi fase de batalla - dijo Shadow viendo su última carta - Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

De repente, las esferas de Gandora-X volvieron a brillar… golpeando a Shadow esta vez.

María: 4600

Shadow: 950

-E-Este es el efecto de Gandora-X… para mantenerlo en el campo, debo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida en cada una de mis fases finales.

-Ese efecto será tu perdición~ - dijo burlona María, sacando una nueva carta - Activo la carta Castas de la Muerte. Me permite robar 3 cartas, pero por el resto del turno no recibes daño… además, al final del turno debo tirar toda mi mano y no puedo hacer invocaciones especiales por este turno.

María saco sus tres cartas… y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-Pondré una carta boca abajo - dijo María ante de agarrar su segunda carta - Y ahora, activo mi carta de hechizo Haz Fotónico de Destrucción.

-¡Espera, ¿Ese dragón tiene una carta con su ataque?! - grito incrédulo y alarmado Shadow.

¡Eso nunca eran buenas noticias!

-Así es… Haz Fotónico de Destrucción me permite seleccionar una carta en el campo, ¡Y desterrarla! - explico María apuntándole a Gandora-X - ¡Destierro a Gandora-X!

El dragón de María brillo con fuerza, disparando esa potente ráfaga de energía contra el dragón de Shadow, eliminándolo del duelo.

-Lástima que no recibas daño por el resto del turno - María vio como Shadow se guardaba la carta de Gandora-X - Ahora… ¡Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos, ataca a su Universo Exarion!

El dragón volvió a cargar el ataque, liberándolo sobre el centauro sin piedad… por fortuna no perdió vida gracias a la carta de María.

-Termino mi turno, lo que significa que debo descartar mi última carta - María descarto su última carta.

-Mi turno - Shadow hiso una mueca, sacando su carta -… Paso.

-Oh viejo, no quiero mirar - susurro Leo tapándose los ojos… pero dejando una abertura para ver.

Los demás hicieron una mueca… estaban con Leo, esto iba a ser feo.

-Muy bien, es mi turno entonces - María saco una carta, pero no necesito verla - ¡Dragón Fotónico, finalízalo!

El dragón volvió a cargar el ataque, lanzándolo sobre Shadow…

-¡Invoco a Atenuador de Batalla!

Un pequeño demonio con forma de reloj apareció, bloqueando el ataque y desvaneciéndolo (LV1/0/0)

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Luna confundida.

-Atenuador de Batalla puede invocarse cuando el oponente declara un ataque directo. Puedes invocarlo y terminar la fase de batalla - informo Mana.

-Como dijo Mana… tu fase de batalla termino.

-Bien… termino mi turno - anuncio María cruzándose de brazos.

-Y eso significa que empieza el mío - Shadow saco su carta… y sonrió a lo grande - Lo tengo… primero, activo mi propia Llamada de los Condenados, trayendo a Universo Exarion al campo.

El centauro regreso, galopando para salir del portal (LV4/1800/1900).

-Y ahora, activo mi carta Polimerización.

Un portal se abrió encima, mientras Atenuador de Batalla y Universo Exarion entraron.

-Fusiono a Universo Exarios y Atenuador de Batalla. Flores devoradoras de vida, surjan y formen a una bestia de hambre infinita. ¡Aparece, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!

Un rugido salió del portal. Del mismo, surgió Starving Venom rugiéndole al Dragón Fotónico (LV8/2800/2000).

-Buen dragón, pero no es suficiente para enfrentar al mío - dijo María, mientras su dragón soltaba un potente rugido.

-Eso no lo creo… veras, cuando Starving Venom es invocado por fusión, puedo elegir un monstruo que haya sido invocado de forma especial en tu campo, y sumar su ataque al de mi dragón - explico Shadow con una gran sonrisa mientras dos plantas carnívoras salían de la espalda de Starving Venom, mordiendo a Ojos Galácticos e incrementando el poder del dragón de fusión a 5800.

- _No está mal_ \- pensó María.

-Ahora, también activo su otro efecto. Puedo elegir un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor en tu campo, y hacer que el nombre de ese monstruo se vuelva el de Starving Venom, y gane su efecto.

Las gemas en el cuerpo de Starving Venom brillaron, mientras su nombre cambiaba.

-¡Ahora, ataca Starving Venom! ¡Usa tu ráfaga venenosa!

María vio como el dragón de fusión hacia brillar sus gemas mientras esas dos grandes bocas de plantas carnívoras se abrían y cargaban el ataque.

- _No está mal… si su ataque ocurre, me quitara una buena parte de mi vida, y si uso el efecto de mi dragón, cuando lo destruya en el próximo turno lo destruirá también… y si mi carta boca abajo aumenta el ataque de Ojos Galácticos, puede usar el efecto que robo para evitar el daño…_

Era un buen plan… lástima que estaba usándolo contra ella.

-Esto lo tiene… con ese monstruo, María la tendrá muy difícil para eliminar - dijo Jack, hasta él tendría problemas.

-Sí, María lo sabe… pero parece que tiene las de ganar.

Los demás parpadearon un poco extrañados por las palabras de Mana y Asuka.

-¡Activo la carta Cáliz Prohibido! - anuncio María revelando su carta boca abajo, que mostraba a una mujer en toga bebiendo de una copa.

Muchos parpadearon cuando vieron una copa aparecer frente a Starving Venom, el cual la bebió… su ataque se elevó a 6200 para mayor incredulidad.

-Cáliz Prohibido me permite seleccionar a un monstruo boca arriba en el campo, y aumentar su ataque en 400 - la sonrisa de María… se hiso más ancha - Pero a cambio… bueno, solo mira.

Shadow parpadeo, pero ensancho los ojos al ver que Starving Venom se agarraba el estómago adolorido, con su ataque bajando a 3200.

-¡Starving Venom, ¿Qué pasa?!

-Ese es el efecto de mi carta, tu monstruo pierde todos sus efectos~ - revelo la hija de Seto Kaiba.

-¡Aun así, es más fuerte que tu dragón! ¡Adelante Starving Venom! ¡Este es nuestro último turno! - Shadow lo sabía… aunque atacara o no, sentía que este sería su último turno.

Así que… ¡Es mejor irse a lo grande!

El ataque de Starving Venom se cargó, liberando esa ráfaga oscura contra Ojos Galácticos.

-¡Y activo el efecto de Honesto! - María envió su única carta en mano al cementerio - ¡Al enviarlo al cementerio durante la fase de daño, los puntos de ataque de tu dragón se suman al del monstruo de luz que atacas!

El brillo de Ojos Galácticos se amplifico de forma absurda, elevando su poder a 6200.

El dragón de María disparo una potente ráfaga cósmica contra el ataque del dragón de fusión, colisionando… pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la ráfaga fotónico superara la oscura, consumiendo a Starving Venom.

María: 4600

Shadow: 0

-Maldición - murmuro Shadow apagando su disco… hacia mucho que no perdía.

Aunque… no le molestaba eso… le molestaba lo que vendría.

-Gane~ - declaro María con una sonrisa marca Kaiba - Ahora… debes cumplir la parte del trato~

-Si si… pero ¿puede ser en un lugar privado? - murmuro Shadow estrechando la mano de María, lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no escuchen.

-Por supuesto~ en 10 minutos, nos vemos en el 12, esta vacío en estos momentos - dijo María dándose la vuelta.

- _Bueno… duro más de lo que pensé_ \- pensó Shadow, viendo a sus amigos bajar.

 **Poco después:**

Luego de que sus amigos le dieran sus condolencias por su primera derrota a manos de María, cosa que él le restó importancia, Shadow se dirigió al aula 12.

-Ya estoy aquí - anuncio Shadow cerrando la puerta

-Bien - María estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor - Ahora… responderás todas las dudas que tengo.

-Lo hare… pero primero ¿puedes responder una mía?

María se encogió de hombros.

-Claro.

-Bien… ¿Qué es ese ser luminoso y fantasmal detrás de ti?

María se rio un poco mientras Astral aparecía flotando detrás de ella.

-No me sorprende que lo vieras… su nombre es Astral, es… un ser espectral proveniente de otra dimensión al parecer - dijo María como si estuviera hablando del clima - No sé muy bien pero de alguna forma está conectado a mi alma, algo sobre misma longitud de onda. Desde entonces, me ha ayudado a ser mejor duelista.

-[Es un placer] - saludo Astral con un tono respetuoso.

-Hola - saludo Shadow como si nada.

-Bien… ahora dime ¿Cómo un humano como tu pudo terminar en el Duel Spirit World?

Shadow suspiro… era hora de revelar.

-No sé cómo termine ahí sinceramente… era solo un bebe de tres meses - explico Shadow cruzándose de brazos - Darkness Diabolos y Vanity me encontraron y cuidaron junto a Lilith.

El peliazul saco las tres cartas de su mazo, haciendo que los espíritus de los tres aparezcan.

-[Un placer]

-[Nos complace conocerlos]

-[¿Qué hay?]

Saludaron Darkness, Vanity y Lilith.

-Ah eso le llamo estar unidos en la batalla - dijo María sorprendida - Pero… ¿Cómo es que un humano logro estar en el Duel Spirit World? Los humanos normales, aun con altas capacidades para ver duel spirits, no pueden estar tanto tiempo…

-B-Bueno… - Shadow se rasco la nuca… parece que es momento - No soy… del todo humano.

Shadow se quitó su chaqueta y si camiseta ante la mirada estupefacta de María y Astral.

-¡O-Oi espera, ¿Qué haces?! - grito por lo bajo María algo roja… ¡Si alguien entrara, malinterpretaría todo!

Aunque… no negara que Shadow tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado… en circunstancias normales, como una playa, se habría burlado ligeramente por diversión.

¡Pero, ahora no era mo…

Sus pensamientos, así como los de Astral… salieron volando por la ventana al ver a Shadow extender dos alas demoniacas de su espalda.

El peliazul se quitó su guante, revelando una mano demoniaca también.

-Es por esto… al parecer soy mitad duel spirit, por lo que puedo permanecer sin problemas en el Duel Spirit World…

María y Astral no decía nada… estaban en shock por lo que veían…

-Si lo sé, es muy raro y todo… solo te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie. No… no estoy listo para decirles a los demás - rogo Shadow juntando sus manos y suplicando… pero no escuchar nada lo hiso extrañar - ¿María? ¿Astral?

PAM

-¡María! ¡Astral!

Shadow se apresuró a auxiliar a la desmayada Kaiba y su espíritu acompañante… al parecer la revelación fue demasiado para sus cerebros.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo, y la primera derrota de Shadow. No sé si lo dije o no, pero Shadow no es invencible ni menos. Va a perder algunas veces.**

 **También, se revelo el mazo de María… no sé si alguno logro adivinarlo, y si es así, felicidades amigo.**

 **Ahora, en el próximo capítulo veremos el mazo de alguien más… una pista: magos.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Se que estaban esperando el proximo capitulo pero tengo un anuncio.**

 **Escuchen... por temas de investigacion, y de redaccion, con eso me refiero a que es molesto buscar todo el tiempo en wikipedia y es muy complicado, voy a dejar Yu-Gi-Oh Nueva generacion.**

 **Muchos estaran molestos, lo se... pero no planeo borrarlo. Este anuncio es para anunciar que este fic se encuentra en adopcion.**

 **Sinceramente me gustaron los personajes que hice y tenia las sagas planeadas: Un torneo, la saga de los dark signer y finalmente una version modificada de Arc V.**

 **Por eso espero que alguien decida adoptar el fic. Se que hay escritores mejores que yo para ese trabajo. Tambien son libres de modificar los mazos a su gusto.**

 **Sin mas, este es Ikari no Ryujin, deseandoles un feliz año nuevo... y que alguien en serio lo adopte**


End file.
